Wild Rain
by MackenzieH
Summary: This is an A/U story. It starts out with Helena kidnapping Elizabeth and then Jason coming to her rescue at the PCPD. All will be explained as it goes on. 1999-present day is the time line in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been 5 days since Elizabeth Webber had escaped Shadybrook and she was now at the PCPD. Mac had given her interrogation room one to sleep in since it was late and Elizabeth looked like she could use the rest. While Elizabeth was sleeping on the bench in the room, Mac made a call to Jason Morgan. He figured Jason would be able to get through to Elizabeth. Mac dialed Jason's number and patiently waited for him to answer his phone.

Jason was at his penthouse working out when his phone began to ring. He stopped, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his forehead as he stopped his work out and grabbed his cell from the table, answering it. "Morgan," Jason said a bit out of breath.

"Jason, this is Mac."

He said while as he was watching over Elizabeth. "Hey Mac, what's going on?" Jason asked. If Mac was calling Jason, this had to be serious. Mac looked in on Elizabeth in her drugged state lying on the bench in the interrogation room. "Elizabeth Webber is here at the station. I figured you would want to know since you two are obviously close." Mac explained to Jason.

Jason's eyes went wide and he had begun to worry. What had happened to Elizabeth? "Is Elizabeth okay?" He asked Mac as he started to pace the floors of his penthouse.

"Jason, she doesn't look good. From what I can tell, her eyes are glazed over and she seems disoriented at times. In other words, Elizabeth appears to have been drugged." Mac stated as he kept a close eye on Elizabeth who was lying still on the bench.

"Okay, thanks Mac. I'm on my way. Do not let anyone near her." Jason said before he hung up and ran upstairs to take a quick shower, get changed and get down to the PCPD. He'd ask Mac who did this to his Elizabeth when he got down to the station. Jason was already loosing time as it was.

Jason hung up from Mac afterwards, showered, changed and got in his car and headed to the PCPD. When he arrived, he was met by Mac and he noticed that Elizabeth's door was guarded by one of Mac's officers.

"Mac, what happened to Elizabeth?" Jason said as he came striding into the PCPD like he owned it.

"Jason, you have got to calm down. I'm not sure what happened to Elizabeth, all I know is that she has been drugged." Mac explained.

"I need to see Elizabeth, maybe I can get through to her." Jason reasoned with Mac. Mac nodded and agreed to let Jason see Elizabeth. Jason and Mac went to the interrogation room where Elizabeth was and Jason opened the door and walked in. He immediately went to Elizabeth's side, kneeled in front over her and touched her face.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered gently. "Jason?" She said ever so softly as she tried to sit up and focus on him, but she couldn't because to Elizabeth it felt like the room was spinning.

"Yes, Elizabeth, it's me. It's Jason. You're safe now."

He said to her as he held her in his arms and looked up at Mac and then back at Elizabeth.

"Do you remember how you ended up in Shadybrook?" Jason asked her. Elizabeth shook her head no. She managed to look at Jason as she clung to him. "No, I just remember I was walking home along the docks and then I was grabbed. Two men in black grabbed me from behind." Elizabeth explained to Mac and Jason. "They grabbed me, picked me up and tossed me in the back of some van and that's when they must have drugged me because the next thing I knew I was in Shadybrook, Jason." She stated as he continued to cling to Jason like he was her life line.

Jason glanced up at Mac, "Elizabeth doesn't belong here, Mac. I want to take her home." He said to the police commissioner as he stroked Elizabeth's soft brown curls.

Mac smiled at the two, how he had wished that he had a love like that. "You can take Elizabeth home. Take care of her and treat her right." Mac said smiling.

Jason picked up Elizabeth in his arms and carried her out of the interrogation room, but stopped at the door and turned to Mac, "I will Mac and thanks." He said smiling.

"It wasn't a problem." Mac called after Jason and soon Jason was gone. Jason had left the PCPD with Elizabeth and drove her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason and Elizabeth made it home safely, while Elizabeth was sleeping off the drug during the ride home. Jason then pulled up Harbor View Towers, parked the car and got out. He then went around to the passenger side, opening the door to see Elizabeth still out of it. It wasn't long until they both made it inside the penthouse and Jason walked over to the couch with Elizabeth still in his arms, laid her on the couch, taking her shoes off and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch and gently covered Elizabeth with it. Tonight he would just watch her sleep. Jason would know the truth behind Elizabeth's kidnapping tomorrow.

The next morning, Jason had been sleeping in the chair across from the couch were Elizabeth was sleeping. He was woken up by the television stating that there was to be a thunder storm. Jason stretched and rubbed his eyes as he watched the television. After the news flash, Jason shut off the television and went upstairs, to grab a shower and change before Elizabeth woke up.

Minutes later, Elizabeth had woken up on the couch alone, realizing that Jason wasn't sitting next to her.

"Jason?" Elizabeth called out as she sat up slowly and looked around. Jason had finished his shower and was now getting dressed as he heard Elizabeth call his name. He quickly got dressed in a black wife beater shirt and some jeans and headed downstairs.

"I'm here Elizabeth." He said as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Elizabeth, "Hey, how did you sleep?" Jason asked Elizabeth as he took her hand. He wanted to get to the bottom of this mess so they could move on.

"I slept okay. I remember some things now." Elizabeth said as she looked into Jason's blue eyes. "What do you remember?" He asked her. Elizabeth looked down for a bit and then back up at Jason, "After I was placed in Shadybrook, I heard Helena say that kidnapping me was payback for not staying with Lucky. I guess she thought that he and I were still together after he came back from the dead," she explained to Jason.

Jason was confused, "What does Lucky have to do with this?" He asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth then slowly stood up and went to the kitchen and Jason quickly followed. "It has to do with the Spencer/Cassadine war," she said as she opened the refrigerator, grabbed some fruit and walked back to the table and sat down. Jason sighed as he looked at Elizabeth and then motioned for her to get up so he could sit down. Elizabeth smiled as she got up, letting Jason take her spot and then she sat on his lap.

As they were eating breakfast, the lights in the kitchen went out of the penthouse entirely just as Elizabeth was explaining how she tried to contact Jason while locked in Shadybrook. Elizabeth immediately stood up grabbing on to Jason's hand.

"Jason, what's happening?" Liz asked. Jason got up and they started to find their way into the living room. "It's just a thunder storm. I saw it on the news while you were asleep on the couch." He tells her.

All of a sudden, the doorknob began to jerk wildly as if someone was trying to enter the penthouse. Liz and Jason knew the door was locked, so maybe it was just the wind. "Jason", she whispered as the jerking of the doorknob seemed to get louder.

Jason looked at Elizabeth as he tightened his grip on her hand just a bit. "It's okay." He said as he held Elizabeth close as they both walked over to the closet, Elizabeth watching closely as Jason opened his gun safe, taking a gun and placing it in his back pocket. The jerking still continued. Jason shielded Elizabeth as they reached the door, drawing his gun, ready to fire it just as Elizabeth let go of him walking to the door and opening it.

There was Carly on the other side. Jason let out his breathe that he was holding, lowering his gun; placing it back into his pocket as Carly walked into the house. Carly scared the crap out of him. "Geez, Carly! I could have shot you. What are you doing here?" He asked her as Jason, Carly, and Elizabeth some how managed to find their way to the couch in the darkened penthouse and sit down. Minutes later, the power came back on and Jason sat on the couch with Elizabeth next to him.

"I just came from my doctor's appointment at the hospital and my mom wanted me to give this to Elizabeth." She said holding up a sealed envelope. Elizabeth took it from her and opened it, pulling out the papers inside, gasping as her hands trembled, clutching the documents.

Jason looked over to see Carly smiling and he sighed, "What are you smiling about?" He asked her. Carly didn't answer, she just continued to smile. Jason then turned to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, what is it?" He asked her, watching as her eyes filled up with tears.

She looked up at him, shaking and she put the papers back into the envelope. "Nothing." She whispered as Jason caught Carly sighing and rubbing her face.

"You can tell me, Elizabeth. I promise you I won't be mad." He said to her as he held her hand. Elizabeth looked up from the envelope and into Jason's crystal blue eyes. "What ever it is, we can handle it together. I'm not leaving you." Jason explained to Elizabeth, still keeping a hold of her hand.

He then looked up at Carly who was sitting on the arm of the couch, "I'm sorry I almost shot you, Carly. I've been on alert since Elizabeth's recent drugging and kidnapping." He apologized.

Carly shrugged "It wouldn't be the first time." she teased as she sat on the desk near the front door as Elizabeth's entire body shook.

She looked up at Jason "Jason, please, I don't know how to tell you this." She said nervously. Jason glanced at Carly and smirked, "Hey! I resent that." He then shifted his focus back to Elizabeth. He could see that she was about to break.

"I love you Elizabeth, you can tell me anything."

He said as he began to rub Elizabeth's back and try to calm her down. Jason then slowly reached over for the test and took it out of Elizabeth's hands, smiling as he read it. The test confirmed that Elizabeth was already 3 months along.

"Is this what you were afraid to tell me? That I'm going to be a father?" He asked her gently; still smiling.

At this point, Carly had stopped breathing, wondering how Jason would react to the news of Elizabeth being pregnant as Elizabeth just nodded her head yes, as she shook even more, "Yes." She whispered.

Jason turned back to Carly once again, "You knew, didn't you?" He asked his friend. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father in 6 months. He was extremely happy right now.

Carly smiled at the two of them, she had a feeling that Jason and Elizabeth would be very happy with their new addition. "I made my mom tell me before I came over" she smiled than opened up the front door and grabbed a green bag she had been hiding and smiled walking up and plopping it into Elizabeth's lap between them "Open it" she smiled at Jason.

Jason looked at Elizabeth, "I love you Elizabeth and I will love our baby. You don't have to worry about anything anymore except us and the baby. We are a family." He said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He then pulled back and looked at Carly and then the bag and picked it up. Jason let Elizabeth open it.

Elizabeth pulled a light green and chocolate brown fluffy blanket from the bag and smiled "Its wonderful Carly. Thank you" Liz smiled cuddling it to her, Carly smirked "Not a problem."

"Yes Carly, Thank you. This means lot to us." Jason replied as the power came back on and he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth.

Carly smiled "There's a lot more where that came from" she said then walked out the front door closing it behind her, as Elizabeth looked at him "So...we're having a baby." Elizabeth said hesitantly. Jason smiled as Carly left; but he had a feeling that she would return with more baby necessities. He and Elizabeth were finally alone.

"We are having a baby. My sweet girl is having my baby." He says with a smile as he leans in to kiss her. Elizabeth smiled and kissed him back running one hand to the back of his head to grasp at the hair that she could as she held the other hand in his and smiled against his lips.

Jason began to lay Elizabeth on the couch and then he held on to her hand with the free arm as his left arm was supporting her back on the couch. He resumed kissing her as he too smiled. He was deliriously happy.

She smiled "up...stairs" she managed between kisses; she needed to remind herself that she needed to breath like a normal human. She smiled as she trailed her lips across his cheek to his earlobe, nipping lightly than down his neck.

Jason nodded and picked her up from the couch and into his arms without breaking the connection they had and he took Elizabeth upstairs. "I love you Elizabeth, just breathe. Everything will be fine. I promise." He says in between kisses as he got to their bed room and laid her on the bed.

She smiled and lay on the bed, her arms splayed beside her, her knees drawn up, her hair cascaded over the black satin pillows, the light that got in from the drawn window blinds bathed her skin in a moist glow and she smiled at him, not saying a word.

Jason then got on top of Elizabeth and just looked at her for a minute before making love to her. Jason was so in love with Elizabeth. He had already decided that he was going to marry her.

After their lovemaking Elizabeth had one leg curled around one of his and one hand on his hip as her face was pressed against his chest, she inhaled his scent and smiled as she just kept her eyes closed, enjoying their time. Jason looked down at his soon to be fiancée and kissed her head once more as their hands were intertwined together. His eyes were also closed. He wasn't sure if he actually locked the door though. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Elizabeth sighed "I can't believe this." she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason heard the knock as well, but he decided to ignore it. Who ever it was could just leave Elizabeth and Jason alone. The knocking persisted and a voice sounded on the other side… a voice, which sounded just like Sonny. It was Sonny.

"Jason, I know your there!" sonny yelled through the door, Liz sighed propping her chin on his bare chest "You should answer that I guess,"

Jason looked down at Elizabeth as she her chin was propped on his chest.

"I could, but I choose not to. Maybe if we're quiet he'll go away. Sonny doesn't own me." Jason replied as he kissed the top of her head. Liz sighed and was beginning to open her mouth when sonny pounded on the door again, "I know your in there, Carly just said you were!" he yelled.

"Damn it." Jason sighed. He got out of bed, threw on some boxers and a shirt and tossed Liz one of his long white ones. _'Carly's got a big mouth_.' Jason thought. Liz shimmied into his white shirt and pulled a black pair of his boxers on and smiled "Lets face the music" she smiled taking his hand.

"You're right, let's get this over with then we can talk about the baby and planning our future." he smiled as he took Liz's hand and led her downstairs and opened the door to see a very pissed off Sonny. "Sonny..." Jason drawled out.

Sonny walked in past him and Liz "Liz, can you give me and Jason some time alone?" he asked, Liz nodded giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and went upstairs as sonny sighed "Your leaving for Cuba tonight." He told Jason seeing his reaction.

Jason couldn't believe his ears. There was no way in hell Jason was leaving for Cuba tonight. Not after the hell Liz went through with Helena. "What the hell for? Can you tell me that much?" Jason asked Sonny, folding his arms over his chest and looking seriously pissed off.

"There is a shipment that needs your personal protection, don't argue with me Jason for once." he said "if you want protection for Liz, I'll have one of my men stay outside the door."

Jason crossed the room and went to his bar and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it and sipping from it. He then put it down on the table and stared at Sonny. "I said no, Sonny. I'm not leaving Liz here alone for who knows how long." Jason told him. He had just rescued Liz from Nikolas's psychotic grandmother Helena.

"Please Jason, at least think about it; the ticket will be waiting for you tonight at the airport." he said and left quickly without giving Jason a chance to say anything. Jason sighed and shut the door. He wondered if Carly knew about this. He was hoping she was in the dark about this like he was. He'd call her later, now he had to go explain to Elizabeth he may have to leave her, when he had just recently rescued her.

Elizabeth was upstairs lying in bed waiting for Jason wondering how the meeting was going downstairs. She wanted to go downstairs and be with Jase but sonny didn't want an audience. Jason entered their bedroom and sighed. He didn't know what to tell Elizabeth or how to even begin to tell him that Sonny had gotten him into something that could take months, which meant not being involved in Elizabeth's pregnancy. Jason just looked at Liz without saying a word. He was worried for her and about her reaction.

Liz saw his face when he walked in, he didn't have to say anything, she knew what this meant, he was leaving on a business trip again, and she sighed and sat up. "Where to now?" she asked him, trying her best not to cry even though the tears were welling up in her eyes and she was trembling.

Jason looked at her, "Sonny wants me to go to Cuba tonight, but I don't want to go. What if I leave you and something happens again? I can't risk that. Not with you being pregnant." He told her as he sat on the bed and took her hand. This really sucked.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and when they opened the tears cascaded over her face, she held his hands trying to stop herself from shaking. She sighed and let go of him wiping her eyes and smiled "Its fine, you should go, it's your job." she whispered.

Jason hated to see her cry, pregnant or not. Except this weren't hormones talking; Elizabeth didn't want him to go. Jason wrapped his arms around her and just held her. "No, I'm not leaving. If Sonny knew what we went through a few days ago he'd probably be more sympathetic." Then Jason pulled out his phone and called Carly.

Carly answered on the first ring as Liz sniffed into her chest, trying to calm herself down, "Hey Jase, Sonny just told me that you're going to Cuba. Don't worry, Liz is in good hands, I'll take care of her and Sonny's going to put tons of guys on her to keep her safe and then you can come home as soon as possible. Don't worry about anything." she kept saying to him her voice cracking and sounding thick like she was crying as she spoke to Jason while Liz whimpered, clutching his shirt in both of her fists.

"Carly, stop crying, I can't stand it when you and Liz cry." He said as he held Liz in his arms as he had Carly on speaker. "I'm not going to Cuba. Sonny can deal with the shipment on his own. Have him go down there with Max. Johnny and Milo are staying here." Jason replied hoping Sonny heard every word.

Liz looked up snatching the phone from him "Carly, Jason will be at the airport. Please let Sonny know." she whimpered and shut off the phone and looked at him, she sighed wiping her eyes "You are going to Cuba." Elizabeth stated firmly as tears continued to run down her face.

Jason groaned as he looked at Elizabeth. "Are you sure you want me to? I don't even know how long I'd be gone." He said as he watched Liz wipe her eyes.

She shrugged, "Jason, I'm pregnant. You know you really won't be missing out on anything. Except just hormones, over eating and weight gain." she smiled weakly. "And you'll be back before you know it." she whispered pulling herself together.

Great, his girlfriend had sided with his best friend... it still sucks though. "I want to be here with you through everything. Doctor's appointments, cravings…everything. It's not like I'm going to watch your every move. I just want to be involved." He explained to her.

She smiled "Go, please Jason; I'll call every night" she promised getting off the bed and pulling his suitcase from the closet and started to collect his clothing. There was nothing he could do. His girlfriend and his best friends had literally backed him into a corner & forced him to go to Cuba. "If you don't want me to go, all you have to do is say it, Elizabeth."

She looked at him "I want you to go." she said packing him up.

"Fine, I'll leave but you call me if anything happens." Jason told her as he saw her packing his suitcase. It's too bad he couldn't kill Sonny because he really wanted to.

6 months later, Sonny was leaning against the wall in the baggage claim at the airport waiting for Jason. Jason got off the plane and headed to baggage claim and saw Sonny. "Where's Elizabeth? I was told by Carly that she was going to meet me here." He said to Sonny.

"Elizabeth woke up this morning and she went into labor around 8a.m." he said to him "She's at the hospital with Carly and we've been trying your cell." Sonny explained to his friend as they grabbed Jason's luggage and headed for the car to take them to General Hospital.

She's in labor! It's too soon Sonny! Elizabeth isn't due for 3 more weeks." Jason said frantically as he and Sonny got into the car just as Jason's cell began to ring.

Jason picked up, "Hello?" He replied into the phone. He was hoping it was Carly or Elizabeth. Elizabeth was now 9 months pregnant and in labor; moaned through the phone. "Jason, baby where are you? Why aren't you here? I need you!" she cried out in pain. He looked at Sonny. He would definitely kill him later, but now his focus was on Elizabeth and praying that he didn't miss the birth of his first child.

"Elizabeth, I'm on my way to the hospital now with Sonny. Just hang on, okay. I love you." He told her as he and Sonny raced against the clock to get to the hospital.

Elizabeth hung up as they rode up to the hospital. Jason didn't even bother to ask the room number of Elizabeth's room. Sonny had already told him. "Room 303 Jason, go on." Sonny urged his friend as the limo stopped in front of the main entrance.

Jason ran in to the hospital not caring about anything else but Elizabeth and their baby. He reached the room with in 3 minutes.

"I'm here now." He says to Elizabeth as he rushes to her side and holds her hand. "Thanks for being with her Carly. Sonny should be in the waiting room. I'll give you the news later." He smiled at her before turning to Elizabeth.

Carly walked out of the room as Elizabeth moaned in pain just as the doctor was walking in. "Hello Mr. Morgan and Miss Webber, I am Doctor Phillips. I will be administering Miss Webber's epidural today." he smiled and urged Elizabeth to sit on the edge of the bed. "Hold her Mr. Morgan, help her sit up, please." he said to him as he prepped the medication.

Jason nodded and did as the doctor asked. He helped Elizabeth sit up as the doctor prepped the medication and he held her hands and stared into her eyes to keep her calm as the large epidural needle entered Elizabeth's spine.

Liz cried out throwing her arms around his neck as the doctor administered the epidural.

When he was done he smiled, "That will help with the pain." he said helping her to lie down. "She should rest a bit than the doctor will be in to look at her, some walking will help too." he suggested to Jason and filled a plastic cup of ice chips and handed it to him and walked out.

Liz opened her eyes slightly and smiled "you...look...tanned." she bit out.

Jason hated seeing Elizabeth in pain, but he knew she could handle it because in the end it would all be worth it because they were going to be parents in a matter of hours.

Jason nodded at Elizabeth and smiled, "I am... I wasn't planning on staying in Cuba for the duration of your pregnancy. I tried to get Sonny to put some one else on the shipment, and I thought I'd be back here in 3 months, when you were 6 months along. I'm so sorry. I never should have gone." He told her as he held her hand.

She smiled "Did you receive the ultrasound pictures I sent by parcel?" she asked calming down as she stroked her enlarged belly.

Jason nodded his head, smiling, "I did. Did you not want to know what the baby was? I'm asking because I couldn't tell if the baby was a boy or a girl, but I'll be happy with what ever we have." He said her as he took his free hand and rubbed her belly.

She smiled, "I know the sex of the baby, do you want to know?" she asked him putting her hand over his on her belly. Jason smiled, "I'd like to know." he replied.

He had hoped for a girl. One who looked just like Elizabeth. She smiled as she lifted one hand, the one that had an iv coming out of it, she smiled caressing her cheek "We're having a little girl" she whispered than dropped her hand crying out as a contraction coursed through her body as she bit down on her lower lip drawing blood.

A girl…they were having a girl. Jason was with her through this contraction as he talked her through it. "Elizabeth, breathe. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." He told her as she went through the contraction. He was lucky enough to have read books and plenty of them about what a father should do and know when he's expecting a baby while he was in Cuba. He then grabbed a tissue after the contraction was over & handed it to Elizabeth. "Do you want to try to walk or do you want the ice chips?"

She sighed sitting back pointing to the ice chips as she wiped her mouth as the doctor came in "You must be Mr. Morgan, the baby's father, I'm Dr. Meadows." The female doctor smiled, "You made good time." she said sitting between Liz's legs and checking her.

Jason got off the bed walked over to the table, grabbed the ice chips and handed them to Elizabeth. "I am." Jason replied calmly and with a smile. "Thank you." He replied as he watched the doctor check Elizabeth's progress.

Elizabeth fought to pick up some ice chips between her trembling fingers as Dr. Meadows laughed, "You might want to help her." she pointed to him then smiled "She still has a few centimeters to go; why don't you take a walk... doctors' orders" she said and left the room.

Jason couldn't help but laugh too but he quickly steadied the cup, grabbed a few chips and fed them to Elizabeth one by one. "Thank you Doctor Meadows." Jason told the doctor as she left the room. He then turned back to Elizabeth. "You heard the doctor, time for you to get up and walk."

Liz groaned; closing her eyes and covering them with her hands as she chewed and swallowed the chips "No way."

Jason also knew how stubborn Elizabeth could get but he wasn't letting her get out of this one. Pay back's a bitch. "For me, please? I went to Cuba for 9 months and missed everything. Don't deny me this."

She groaned and sat up, "You are evil; you know that, right? I should really kick you out." she muttered throwing the blanket off herself. Jason grinned, "You could, but you won't." He said as he helped her on to her feet being mindful of the IV and they slowly started to make their way out of the room and down the hall.

She shuffled down the hallway to the nurses' station, and then halfway back Elizabeth cried out gripping the wall with one hand and her stomach with the other. Jason immediately put his arms around Elizabeth and her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad I didn't miss this." He whispered in her ear softly and smiled. He didn't mind Elizabeth squeezing the life out of his hand. He was just happy he was with her now.

She kept her arms wrapped around his neck and her forehead pressed against the crevice of his neck and shoulder as she moaned in pain, she trembled as she went through the contraction concentrating on her breathing as she grimaced. She finally looked up a few minutes later, sweat beaded on her forehead and tears in her eyes "I'm glad you didn't miss this either, but I kind of wish you weren't here, I don't want you seeing me like this." she whispered as she shuffled back towards the room.

Jason listened as she spoke and he helped her walk back to her room. He said nothing until he got her back in bed with the ice chips and comfortable. "You know if I didn't come you'd be worried sick and asking Carly where I was every 5 minutes." Jason said to her.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded as she lied back, sweating bullets. "Jason...I don't really feel well." she muttered.

Jason saw how pale and clammy she was grabbing the bed pan and pressing the call button for Dr. Meadows. Once he had the bed pan, Elizabeth threw up. Something was definitely wrong.

Dr. Meadows came in and saw her. She went and checked the monitors and her vitals than left the room, she was back in a few minutes with two nurses, the nurses took the pan out of his hands as Dr. Meadows looked at him "Can I speak to you, Mr. Morgan out in the hall?" she asked.

Jason nodded to Dr. Meadows, but went to Elizabeth and told he would be right back. He cupped her face and held her hand, "I'll be right back, okay." He told her as he stroked her hair and walked out into the hall with the doctor. The doctor sighed leaning up against the wall "your girlfriend is in bad shape, the baby is stressing, we have to deliver right away, which means we're going to rush her down to the O.R."

Jason nodded, "How bad is she, really?" He asked Dr. Meadows.

"We're going to get in there and get the baby out as fast as we can Mr. Morgan." she said "We need you to sign these papers." he said handing him a clipboard.

"Just do what you need to save Elizabeth and our baby." He told the doctor calmly as he took the clip board from her and signed the consent forms. He then handed them back to Dr. Meadows as they walked back into Elizabeth's room. The nurses had begun to wheel Elizabeth out as she began to panic. The nurse was trying to calm her "Jason, what's happening?" she practically yelled, trying to grab for him.

"Wait, before take her can I tell her what's happening?" He asked the nurse hoping she would say yes, but if not he knew that time was crucial now.

The nurse shook her head 'no' as they continued to wheel her; Dr. Meadows sighed "Elizabeth, the baby is stressed and there isn't enough oxygen getting to her, we need to operate and get the baby out now." she said. Liz panicked "Jason's going to be there right?" she asked, Dr. Meadows sighed "No, I'm afraid not." Dr. Meadows said to Elizabeth. "It's hospital policy…. No one except hospital personal and the mother are allowed in the O.R." she said, as Liz looked at Jason.

"I'll be in the waiting room. I'm not leaving the hospital." Jason yelled out to Elizabeth but she was gone before he even got that sentence out. He couldn't do much. He was pissed that he had missed Elizabeth's entire pregnancy and now he was missing the birth of his daughter. He walked into the waiting room and just plopped into a chair praying that nothing went wrong in that O.R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A half an hour later, Jason, Carly, Sonny, and the guards were waiting for word about Elizabeth and the baby. Dr. Meadows came into the room smiling. Jason, Carly, Sonny and the guards stood up as Dr. Meadows approached the group.

Jason immediately began firing off questions to Dr, Meadows. "How's Elizabeth? How's the baby? Can we see them?" He asked Dr. Meadows.

She put both hands up towards him "Elizabeth did wonderfully, and the baby is a healthy baby girl. They're both getting cleaned up and taken back to the room. You are a father, congratulations Mr. Morgan." She smiled "You can go see them in 15 minutes."

Jason immediately stopped talking and listened. "Thank you Dr. Meadows. Thank you for taking care of my family." He sincerely told her before she left.

15 minutes later a nurse came in leading him up to the room, it was bathed in the sunset from outside as Liz sat in the bed, propped up with pillows, her hair slicked back off her face and her skin dewy. She clutched a pink bundle against her chest and smiled when she heard him come into the room "Hi Daddy." she smiled greeting him

Jason smiled as he saw Elizabeth holding their daughter. He walked over to them and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hi Mommy, how are you feeling?" He asked her as he leaned in to kiss her and then kissed his daughter's forehead. "Our daughter is beautiful." He said to Elizabeth as he looked at both his girls. He had missed his daughter's birth, but he was glad that Elizabeth and their daughter were okay.

Elizabeth smiled; taking a deep breath, she laughed slightly when it came out shaky as she looked down at the puckered expression of the baby girl. "I named her Lila Morgan." she whispered as the baby slept "After your grandmother." she added, she loved Jason, and she knew how much he loved his deceased grandmother. She took a hand and put it to his cheek bringing his face closer to hers for another kiss.

He smiled and watched his daughter sleep. She looked so adorable and was all Elizabeth as he noticed the baby's puckered lips. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Lila would have loved that if she were here. Does Lila have a middle name?" Jason whispered to Elizabeth as he returned the kiss and brought his hand to Elizabeth's cheek.

"I was considering Quartermaine but I think I'd like Carly instead, Lila Carly Morgan" she said to him "Have you told any of the Quartermaines about the birth yet?" she asked him stroking the baby's cheek lightly.

"I was thinking Lila Cameron Morgan, but Lila Carly Morgan is better. Carly would love it if Lila had her name." he said to her. Jason shook his head, "No, I haven't, but I will." he replied as he too stroked his daughter's cheek. "So, it's up to you... her name can be Lila Cameron Morgan or Lila Carly Morgan?" He asked Elizabeth as he looked at her. She smiled "Lila Carly Cameron Morgan" she smiled "Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"Lila Carly Cameron Morgan, I love the name." he smiled. "Of course I want to hold her." he replied as he held his arms out for Lila.

She smiled shifting the baby into his arms than sitting back and smiling watching him "she fits into your arms so perfectly, just like I do." she practically whispered.

Jason held the baby in his arms. "She does and you still do." He replied as he looked up at Elizabeth and smiled. Jason was definitely going to propose to Elizabeth and why not do it now. "Elizabeth, I love you and Lila. You know that don't you?"

Elizabeth nodded lifting a plastic cup off the table beside her and took a sip than put it back down, licking her bottom lip. She sighed "I guess we'll have to see if I still fit in your arms when we get home." She mumbled watching the baby coo slightly as she slept peacefully. "Of course and I love you very much, and so does Lila" she added.

Jason smiled, "You'll fit alright. I wouldn't have it any other way." he said as he tried to re assure her. He looked down at Lila and then back up at Elizabeth. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her as he slipped his right hand in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, but couldn't open it to show Elizabeth the Italian red glass ring with their birthstones around it because he was holding Lila.

She gasped, placing her hand over her heart "Jason, you want to marry me, me, me…?" she babbled, her glances hopping from his face to the black box back to his face and finally back to the box, she couldn't believe it, he was proposing. This was something Elizabeth thought Jason would never do. Her initial was that thought she and Jason would just live together and raise Lila.

Jason knew Elizabeth's reaction was utter shock and surprise, he just hoped her blood pressure didn't shoot up. Jason smiled, "Calm down, and breathe. Of course I want to marry you. I picked up the ring in Cuba but I had the glass ever since I spent my first Christmas with you in your studio. I had it custom made." He told her, hoping she wouldn't turn him down flat.

Tears welled up in her eyes and down her cheeks, she breathed long deep breaths as she trembled "Of course I'll marry you, I've been wanting you to ask." She whispered and smiled as the baby woke up and began to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Uh-oh, sounds like some body's hungry." He said as he looked at his screaming daughter. Jason then looked back at Elizabeth. "Baby, I was going to ask you any way whether we had Lila or not and I'm glad I asked." He smiled at her.

She smiled taking back the baby and she started to fix her chest to feed, but stopped just as Carly and Sonny came in, she sighed covering the baby's head and her chest with a blanket as sonny came up patting Jason's back. "Congratulations Jason and Liz." he smiled as Liz smiled back as Carly walked over to her stroking her hair back out of her face.

"Are you sure you can feed her? I mean you just had surgery. You sure you don't want a bottle for her?" Jason asked Elizabeth just as Sonny and Carly walked in.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and said she wanted to bottle feed Lila. Jason pushed the call button and the nurse walked into the room with four bottles and set them on the table. Elizabeth reached for one and began feeding her daughter.

He then looked up as Carly and Sonny entered the room. "Thanks man." Jason told Sonny as they watched the girls bond. Sonny caught a sparkle on Liz's finger. "Jason, is that? Did you?" He got out. Jason nodded, "Yes, I proposed and we're getting married." He told Sonny and Carly.

Carly squealed in joy; hugging Jason and then Liz. Elizabeth smiled and placed the bottle on the table, and then lowering the blanket, putting the baby over her shoulder and burping her as she smiled at Jason. She looked down at the ring and than back up at him as Carly spoke about wedding plans.

Jason and Sonny stepped out side for a moment. He was still mad at the fact that he missed all that time and not being there for Elizabeth when she needed him. He was also upset that he couldn't be in the room when she delivered Lila.

Sonny looked at him, putting his hand on his shoulder and smiled "you have a beautiful fiancée and daughter Jason, I'm happy for you." he smiled, "I'm assuming the shipment made it back okay."

Jason glared at Sonny with his arms folded across his chest, "The shipment made it back just fine Sonny." He replied as his voice got rough. "I never should have gone to Cuba. I should have ignored you and stayed here with Elizabeth. I missed everything including Lila's birth."

He looked at him "I know and I'm sorry I sent you there, but I needed someone and you were the best option." he said than sighed "You would of missed Lila's birth anyways, Elizabeth had to have a c-section" he said as Lila cried from inside the room.

"You can't be serious Sonny. You had other options, Max, Johnny Francis, or even Milo. You could have sent either one of them down there with you." Jason said to Sonny. Jason calmed down a bit and looked at him, "I know that." Jason replied as he started to walk back into the room where Lila, Carly, and Elizabeth were.

Elizabeth sat there, rocking Lila as Carly frowned, "She doesn't like me." she mumbled as Elizabeth smiled, "As soon as Carly held Lila began to cry." she said "Maybe she wants her Daddy." she smiled as sonny followed him back in.

Jason and Sonny walked in and Carly walked over to Jason and handed him Lila. "Carly, she's like you loud. You can hold her. She won't break and you won't drop her. Trust me." Jason replied as he gently put Lila back into her Aunt's arms. Jason then looked at Elizabeth. "You think we should tell them her full name?"

She smiled and looked at Carly, "Her full name on the birth certificate is Lila Carly-Cameron Morgan." she said smiling. Carly squealed in excitement and gave Lila to sonny as she hugged Jason then Liz. Sonny lifted Lila's hand and saw baby Morgan on her baby bracelet. "Don't you want her to have the Quartermaine name?" Sonny asked Jason.

Jason shook his head. "No, Liz and I have decided that we want Lila to be a Morgan. We know that she's a Quartermaine, but Morgan fits better." He said to Sonny and Carly as he watched Sonny hold Lila. Liz nodded and smiled as the nurse came in, "Mr. Morgan, I've realized you need a bracelet to be in the maternity ward" she said latching a pink bracelet on his wrist that said father of baby Morgan and took Liz's vitals and than left, sonny laughed "Pretty bracelet Jason." he smirked as Carly and Liz laughed.

Jason groaned as the bracelet was put on his wrist. "Since when do fathers need to wear bracelets in the maternity ward?" He asked. He was definitely going to ask Monica and Alan this as soon as he saw them. He looked at Sonny and rolled his eyes, "Don't start." He hated the bracelet.

Carly smirked as Liz stood up grabbing her IV and shuffled towards the bathroom and shut the door. Carly turned to Jason and looked at him, "She's upset Jason. Upset that you're going to quit your job with Sonny, and she's worried about your future with her." she said to him, "Just so you know."

Jason looked at Carly, Sonny then at Lila then back at Carly. "If I was going to quit working for Sonny, I'd tell Elizabeth first no questions asked; then I'd tell you, Sonny. But rest assured that it seems I won't be quitting anytime soon. I do want time off though." Jason replied as he eyed Sonny as he was holding his niece.

Sonny growled lightly "I like how your doing this while I'm holding Lila," he muttered "That's good thinking, I'll give you a week" he said. "And I'll keep you in the city for 2 months." he added to him, Elizabeth came out of the bathroom, clutching her IV as she shuffled back towards the bed grimacing in pain.

Before he could answer, he saw Liz walking towards the bed in pain. That was to be expected since she had a c-section. He walked over to her and helped her to the bed. "Do you want pain meds?" He asked Elizabeth. He then turned to Sonny, "That's fine."

She fell back onto the bed and grunted in pain as she shook her head 'no' as Carly huffed, "Damn it Liz, you're in pain. Jason, call a nurse." she said to him, while stroking Elizabeth's hair as she started to protest.

Jason pressed the call button and a nurse walked in to the room minutes later and administered Liz some pain medication. "This should help with the pain." The nurse replied as she started the IV drip. Liz immediately looked at Jason, "Shut the damn drugs off Jason; I don't want them." she grimaced laying back on the bed.

Jason looked at the nurse, "My fiancée doesn't want anything for the pain." He told the nurse before she touched the IV. "Okay, but if she does change her mind, you know what to do." The nurse told Jason politely. Jason nodded, "Thank you." The nurse then walked out and shut the door. Jason then looked back at Elizabeth, "You are stubborn you know that..." He said with a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth shrugged and smiled at Sonny "Now give me back my baby." she said holding out her arms; Sonny smiled as he slid Lila back into her mother's arms and looked at Jason, "So we're going to leave now and we'll see you soon. " He replied as he and Carly left. Dr Meadows came back inside right after they disappeared. "Mr. Morgan, it's time to call it a night. You can come back tomorrow morning." she smiled.

Jason nodded to the doctor. He didn't want to go against hospital policy so kissed Elizabeth and Lila and then he left the room. He left to go find Monica or Alan because he wanted to stay with Elizabeth and Lila.

Monica stood at the nurse's station writing a chart up, donned in her white doctor coat, she looked up seeing Jason and smiled as she put down the chart and walked up to him "Jason, I'm surprised to see you here. What are you doing here?" Monica asked her son.

Jason smiled at his mother, "Hi Mom. I'm here with Elizabeth and our daughter. You're a grandmother." He said proudly. She smiled and hugged him, "Congrats Jason." He hugged her back, "Thank you. I'm wondering if you can arrange it so I can stay with Elizabeth and the baby." He said nervously hoping his own mother would be generous. After all she was married to the chief of staff.

She sighed "Jason, you know it's hospital policy…" she said to him, slipping her pen back into the pocket of her white coat, she sighed and looked at him "You can stay another hour."

Jason nodded. He couldn't complain about the one hour. "Thank you. Would you like to see your grand daughter?" He asked his mother. She smiled "I'll see her later" she said to him than picked up her charts and went back to work.

Jason nodded and walked back into Elizabeth's room. He was a bit hurt by his mother. When he arrived back at Elizabeth's room, he walked in and closed the door and sat in a chair next to Elizabeth and just zoned out for a minute lost in thought.

Elizabeth was feeding Lila when she noticed Jason come in, entirely in another world, she reached out when he sat down beside her and patted his hand, "Jason honey, are you okay? Why are you still here?" she asked; she didn't understand why he looked so strangely into space.

Jason looked up and felt Liz touch his hand. "I'm fine... Monica has allowed me to stay for another hour." He told her. "I told her about the baby and she brushed it off like it was nothing." He sighed.

She sighed, "Honey, its fine, maybe she's not ready. I mean...you hardly even speak to your parents, you can't just set off a bomb like this and think that everything's great." she said to him rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand slowly.

'_Crap, she is right_.' Jason thought. "I know, but I knew if I didn't tell her then she would resent me even more than she already does. Then there's the rest of them and for as long as I could remember, all I was hearing was _'I really hope Jason let's us into his life_' or '_I hope I become a grandparent one_ day'." He replied as he looked at Elizabeth's ring.

She smiled at him and removed the bottle from Lila's lips, setting it down on the table and handed Lila to him. Lila was now asleep, cuddled in her pink fluffy hospital blanket and pink cap; milk dribbling out of one side of her mouth as she cooed in her sleep. "Can you put her in the bassinet?" she asked him laying back. "I sure can." Jason replied as he gently took Lila from Elizabeth and placed the baby in her bassinet and just watched her sleep. "You know, she looks exactly like you, honey." Jason said to Elizabeth as he took her hand, held it and smiled at his fiancée.

Elizabeth laid back, "Can you call the nurse for the pain medication?" she grimaced in pain; she gripped his hand and with another hand lifted her pajama top up a bit, examining the incision. The entire incision wound was dark red; covering the entire bandage in blood.

Jason nodded and pushed the call button for the nurse. The nurse arrived minutes later, "Someone's in pain I see." The nurse said as she walked over and administered the medication through Elizabeth's IV. "This should keep the pain to a minimum and you press this button to administer more if you need it." She replied as she set the cord aside near the IV.

Elizabeth nodded and took hold of the medication button and lied back snuggling in and closed her eyes lightly as the nurse walked out of the room, Liz whimpered slightly opening her eyes and grabbing his hand "Stay." She whispered.

"Okay, I'll stay until I have to leave." Jason whispered to her as he sat in the chair, grabbed her free hand, held it and closed his eyes for a minute. She smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep lightly. Jason started to fall asleep as well. It wasn't long until Monica showed up, woke him up and told him to go home.

Elizabeth felt Jason get up and clutched his hand as Monica waited at the door "Jason please, don't go. I don't want to be alone." she whimpered, as she began to cry. Jason Morgan was officially stuck. He didn't want to break hospital policy nor did he want to upset Elizabeth. He looked to his mother for help hoping she wouldn't see a mobster someone who she resents... just her son.

Monica sighed as Elizabeth begged "Please Jason, don't go." she continued to cry, trying to pull him closer to her. Monica didn't know what to do, she wanted to allow him to stay but she had to respect hospital policy; there were reasons they were in place.

Jason looked at his mother with his a glare in his eyes that were saying, 'Are you happy now?' He really hated this but mostly he couldn't believe how resentful his mother was being towards him. "Elizabeth, I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. You and Lila need to rest." He said to her. Maybe telling his mother about Lila was a bad idea.

Elizabeth let go of her fiancé as Monica sighed. "You can stay Jason. Just don't leave the room; use the adjoining bathroom, visiting hours start before breakfast shows up, I'll be the only one allowed access until tomorrow morning." Monica said as she left the room to finish her rounds. Elizabeth looked at him and lied back on the bed as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you." He called out to his mother. He wasn't up for talking to her just yet. He just needed time to cool off.

Elizabeth had been released from the hospital about a week later and she was now at home with Lila and she had put her in her bouncing chair on the living room floor, while salsa music played lightly in the background as she was vacuuming.

Jason was at Eli's. He had gone there per Elizabeth's request to pick up dinner. When he arrived there it took him a while to get the order because the owner had hired new staff and they were screwing up everything.

A half hour later a delivery man came to the door at The Morgan Residence. Elizabeth answered the door and the delivery guy handed her a huge bouquet of white roses, her favorites. She he shivered as she accepted them and put them on the desk, as she closed the door. Elizabeth took the card from them and read it. The card read "_**We'll be together soon my love."**_ and covered her mouth for a few moments letting it sink in than she put the card through Jason's paper shredder and sighed as she went back to entertaining Lila.

An hour later Jason returned home with dinner; all of his fiancée's favorites from Eli's. He opened the door and walked into the house, setting the food on the desk. As he did so, he noticed the white roses, but thought nothing of it. "Elizabeth, I'm home." He called out loud enough so she would be able to hear him. When he received no answer, he walked over to the bouncer, picked up Lila and held her.

Elizabeth came out of the kitchen with a bottle of milk and smiled "Welcome home. Dinner smells wonderful." she said to him as she walked up kissing him.

Jason was talking to Lila, "Hey baby girl. Have fun with Mommy today?" Lila yawned and squirmed in her Daddy's arms and he took that as a yes. He then turned to see Elizabeth walking towards him and he kissed her back. "I went to Eli's like you wanted me to." He said smiling as he gently handed Lila over to Elizabeth and went to the kitchen, grabbing plates, spoons, forks, knives, & glasses, returned with then and set them on the near by table. "How was your day?" Jason asked her.

She went to fill a glass with water when he asked how her day was, she immediately thought about the flowers and dropped the glass and it shattered onto the floor "Oh gosh." she muttered and dropped to her knees to pick up the pieces. Jason saw how surprised Elizabeth was as he finished setting the table and then went over to comfort Lila who was now screaming her lungs out because of the shattering glass.

"Hey baby girl, its okay. Mommy just dropped a glass. You're okay."

He said to her soothingly as he rocked her gently as he walked around the penthouse with her in his arms while rubbing her back trying to calm Lila down.

"Elizabeth, I didn't mean to startle you." He told her as he looked at her picking up the pieces of glass carefully.

She finished cleaning up the glass putting it in the garbage, she sighed washing her hands "I know, I don't know why I got so spooked." she mumbled as there was another knock on the door as Elizabeth went to shelling out the dinner

Lila quieted down a bit and Jason decided to sit on the couch and give her a bottle. "Honey, it's okay. I'll get it and send who ever it is away." Jason said to Elizabeth as he got up from the couch and walked to the door with Lila in his arms.

A delivery man stood there "Delivery for an Elizabeth Webber." the man said holding up more white roses. "Just one second." Jason said through the door as he walked over to Lila's bouncer and placed her in it and then went back to the door, opened it and took the roses from the delivery guy. Once Jason had the roses, he closed the door and put the roses on the desk. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject of his fiancée receiving flowers. "Elizabeth there's a delivery for you." He called out.

Elizabeth shook, her face went really pale as she rushed out before he could find the card, she rushed to the roses the man held and took them from him and than took the card out of the roses and read it, it said "_**Thinking of you**_." She shuttered and thanked the delivery man and than shut the door and sighed as she slipped the card into her pocket.

Jason was getting suspicious now that two sets of white roses had been delivered to the Morgan residence without cards. He wasn't going to press the issue yet, but he wasn't happy about this either.

Liz set the roses on the desk and turned to him, she had to figure out something so she suddenly blurted out "That Carly… she's been sending me roses for weeks." she smiled nervously as she tried to play the situation off; her complexion still white.

"I believe you, Elizabeth." He told her honestly as they sat down to eat dinner and watch Lila sleep. "Let's eat, please." He urged her. She sighed and sat down, pushing the food around with her fork. Jason tried to eat but he couldn't because something was on Elizabeth's mind. "Baby, something's wrong. What has got you so spooked?" Jason asked her as he saw her playing with her food.

She slammed her fork down "Nothing! Why do you keep asking me what's wrong, nothing is wrong okay!" she yelled at him as she stood up taking Lila out of her chair and stormed upstairs to the nursery.

Before he could say anything that was close to an apology, Elizabeth got up from the table, and took Lila with her upstairs. _'What did I do?_' he thought. _'Does Elizabeth not want to be married to me?_' he thought as he got up, cleared the table & went into the kitchen to wash dishes.

Elizabeth placed Lila into her crib and pulled the pink and brown blanket up to her waist and kissed her forehead and than shut off the light and closed the door and made her way to their bedroom, she got into her black pajama pants and black t-shirt and sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. While downstairs, Jason's cell phone rang.

Jason sat downstairs, just thinking what he did wrong until his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Morgan," he replied into his phone. Carly answered it "Hey Jase, just calling to see how everything is." She said. "I hear Elizabeth's got a lot of flowers. Max says he's seeing delivery boys like crazy making deliveries.

"Hey Carly...Elizabeth's been saying that she's been receiving the white roses from you. Everything's not fine. Liz is upset with me." Jason told his friend.

"I've never sent her flowers, especially white roses, they're her favorites though. I'll let sonny know." Carly said to Jason. Carly then went on to say, "I don't know what's happening but Elizabeth's been pretty aggressive towards me as well when I've asked about the flowers too." she said to him. "I have to go." she said and hung up.

"Damn it. I had a feeling Elizabeth was keeping something from me. Yeah they are her favorites, but who could have sent them?" He asked Carly. She hung up before he got her reply. He too hung up his phone and just sat there wondering who sent his fiancée white roses.

Elizabeth yawned and went to stand at the top of the stairs "I'm sleeping Jason, I'm going to bed, are you coming?" Elizabeth asked her fiancé.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute." Jason called out as he got up from the couch and walked over to the stairs. Still thinking about who could be Elizabeth's stalker as he went up the stairs.

Elizabeth met him at the top of the stairs and smiled caressing his face with both of her hands "baby, are you okay" she smiled as she pressed her lips against his neck, trying to calm herself down, knowing she couldn't keep the stalker from him forever, she wanted to try though, she didn't want him to stress.

How could Jason not go crazy when some maniac was stalking his fiancée? "I'm fine, sweetheart. It's you and Lila I'm worried about." He said as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and just held her. He never wanted this life to touch his family.

She looked up at him "Jason, your not fine, your tense, come to bed, I'll give you a nice massage." she suggested trying to keep away from the stalker subject as she took his hand and pulled him towards their room.

He looked at her "Okay..." He replied as he and Elizabeth went upstairs to bed. Once in the room, Elizabeth gave him a massage like she said she would. It wasn't half bad. In fact it was the best thing to help relieve his tension.

Elizabeth smiled as she straddled the small of her back, massaging the clearly defined knots in his back and kissed his skin lightly, "Jason," she whispered trailing her lips to the nape of his neck sliding her hands to his sides.

Jason closed his eyes for a minute as Elizabeth massaged him. "Yes, Elizabeth." he replied as he was almost asleep. He had to admit that Elizabeth's hands had the magic touch.

She smiled realizing he was almost asleep, she sighed and sat back up and went back to massaging his back "never mind" she whispered, disappointed, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted him to make love to her but she continued to massage him, he had a long day and was tired, she'd continue to massage him until he fell asleep than she'd go check on Lila. She smiled weakly. "Sleep." she muttered lightly.

Jason was now asleep and he was thinking of many things; his family, the Quartermaines, Elizabeth's stalker, as well as how to protect her and their daughter. He also didn't want to make her feel unwanted... he had slept for three hours and then woke up to pounding on the door. He went downstairs to see who it was and this time it was Carly.

Liz had fallen asleep on the couch after she made sure Jason was asleep, she couldn't sleep next to him knowing she was keeping a secret. She whimpered in her sleep lightly, clutching the baby monitor to herself as she slept soundly as Carly walked into the penthouse "Jason," she said "I know who Liz's stalker is." Carly said to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason waited for Carly to explain how Lorenzo Alcazar ended up being Elizabeth's stalker. "How did you come to this conclusion that Lorenzo Alcazar is Elizabeth's stalker?" he questioned Carly.

Carly glanced at the roses and then back at Jason, "I was thinking back and Lorenzo sent me a lot of flowers after my kidnapping a year back, I had Max check his credit accounts and a flower shop has been making withdrawls from it everyday twice a day for $39.99." she smiled, "The exact price of a dozen long stemmed white roses."

"Damn it!" Jason cursed. "No wonder she didn't tell me when I tried to force her to say something." he said to Carly as he paced back and forth. "He's trying to get through Sonny by coming after my family and I swore to Elizabeth that nothing would touch her or our family." Jason told Carly. He then put on pants and a shirt and went downstairs.

Carly chased after him, "Jason! Just calm down." she said keeping on his heels "Please Jason, Elizabeth didn't want to worry you; she's scared of you, she's scared of your anger, and she doesn't want you to quit working for Sonny; which is exactly what she knows you're going to do." she explained calmly.

Jason was already downstairs and Carly was on his heels. He turned around and faced her. "Carly, if Elizabeth is scared of me, then why did she accept my marriage proposal? I'm not forcing her to marry me. She doesn't have to be scared of my anger, but if she is; I can handle it." he explained. "Yes, I do have to quit or at least get out unnoticed. I'm not risking my family. Not for Sonny, his enemies, no one. I'm done."

She pointed to Elizabeth who was still sleeping peacefully, "Are you going to wake her? She's up all day running around with Lila." she said, "Poor girl, she doesn't get any sleep." Jason looked at Elizabeth who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "No, I'm not going to confront Sonny tonight. I'll do it tomorrow. It's late and we both need some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." he said as he decided to change into his boxers and a sleep shirt.

Carly walked out shutting the door as Elizabeth moaned slightly and turned to the other side of the couch clutching the monitor to herself a little bit more. Jason went up stairs to change and then went back downstairs, grabbed a blanket from the closet, walked over to the couch and gently covered Elizabeth with it and gently removed the baby monitor from her hands, setting it on the table.

Elizabeth opened up her eyes slightly, feeling someone remove the baby monitor and cover her with a blanket and sighed "Hi, what time is it?" she whispered rubbing her eyes gently. Jason looked down at her and then grabbed his cell to look at the time, "Hey sleepyhead, its 8pm." He told her as he sat on the couch and put Liz's feet in his lap.

She sighed and laid back "Is Lila alright, maybe I should go check on her." she said sitting up, she felt that he knew something and was going to call her on it, she swallowed the lump in her throat as she whipped her feet off his lap "I should go check on Lila."

Jason stopped her, "Lila is fine. I checked on her several times and I also fed her, gave her a bath and changed her. Our daughter is perfect." He tells her. "Carly stopped by and we talked."

She gulped the lump down further in her throat, her body was now shaking "Jason, what did you and Carly talk about?" she asked him, she knew it was coming so she waited.

Jason looked at his fiancée, as he tried calm her down, "We talked about you mostly. Carly mainly said that you are afraid of me, of my anger & that you don't want me to stop working for Sonny. Carly also told me who your stalker is." He told her as looked into her eyes.

Liz shivered as her complexion turned white "Jason, I...I...I can explain." she mumbled sitting up, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to hurt him but she knew now that everything was falling apart. Jason saw Elizabeth's reaction. He was scared for her and he didn't want Lorenzo Alcazar coming after her or his daughter. "It's okay. I'll understand if you are afraid of me and how angry I can get, but you have to know that my anger is not directed towards you or Lila." Jason said to her as he took a breath. "You do know I'm not forcing you to marry me right?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

She looked at him, confused, was he going back on the proposal, she swung her legs over and stood up, folding up the blanket and laying it across the back of the couch "I understand." she said not even knowing what he really meant "I'll take Lila and be out in two hours." she said to him and walked upstairs and into their bedroom, she fought the tears that were forcing out of her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip almost drawing blood. Suddenly she heard Lila cry from the nursery next door as she was pulling out a suitcase from the closet. She dropped it on the bed and walked to the nursery and smiled turning on the light and walked towards the crib "Is my sunshine awake?" she smiled lifting her out of the crib and bouncing her lightly.

Jason just sat on the couch not knowing what to do. He loved Elizabeth and Lila with his whole heart and he still wanted to marry her. Damn Carly for telling him that. Jason got up from the couch and walked up the stairs and past Lila's nursery and then turned back to just watch Elizabeth interact with their daughter.

Now how was he going to get himself out of the whole he'd dug himself into? He then walked into the nursery, "Elizabeth, I want to marry you; I just need to know if you want to marry me. I won't have you or our daughter becoming targets of some war that Sonny's probably going to start. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay."

She looked at him and sighed "Jason, I love you so much, more than I've loved anyone in my entire life, I thought you didn't want to marry me." she explained "I don't know what I'd do without you or Lila." she said to him and looked at Lila as she cooed at Liz and smiled "You too."

Jason walked up to Elizabeth and took Lila from her. "No, I do want to marry you, Elizabeth. I just don't want you or Lila to be afraid of me and Carly said that you are. I just want you to know that if Sonny had anything to with this, all bets are off and I'm getting out of the business." Jason told Elizabeth as he watched Lila coo at her mother. "Daddy loves you, princess. Daddy loves you so much... more then my own life." He said to Lila and then looked back up at Liz. "Don't you know that you and Lila mean everything to me? If something happens to either of you, I don't know if I could take it." He said as he looked at Liz and cupped her cheek with his hand.

She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into his hand "I know." she whispered, she felt the same way; suddenly Lila blinked a couple of times than cried out.

He didn't want Elizabeth or Lila to be afraid of him. Jason then kissed Elizabeth and then pulled back to see Lila screaming her lungs out. "Shh, you're okay princess. I think you need to be changed though, so let's do that and then Mommy will feed you." Jason said to Lila as he carried her over to the changing table, and began to change her diaper. Jason looked back at Liz, "I saw the suit case. Were you planning on leaving me?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jason, "I thought you didn't want to marry me, so I got ready to pack." she explained sitting down on the leather rocking chair as Lila continued to scream.

"Do you still want to go to Italy?" He asked her he helped Elizabeth sit in the chair and he watched as Liz began to feed Lila.

She looked at him "Jason, I really don't think this is the time." she said to him as Lila fed hungrily as she sighed and put her head back and closed her eyes. "We don't have to go right now; we can go when Lila's a bit older. I just want to know if you still want to go. I'll understand if you don't." Jason explained as he watched Elizabeth and Lila. So far everything was perfect…at least for now it was.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'd love to go to Italy." she said as Lila finished, Liz put her up onto her shoulder and burped her and looked at him "Shouldn't you go to work?"

Jason nodded, "No, Sonny gave me time off. I think he said two months and a week... I don't know, I just agreed to what ever he gave me because I was worried about you." Jason explained as Lila was being burped.

Lila burped lightly and Liz held her close and rocked her "Jason, do you really think that's the best? I mean...you'll go nuts in this house with us all day. "Elizabeth said.

"I won't go nuts in this house with you and our daughter all day. Actually, I'd like that very much. You're on leave right now and I think it would benefit both you both if I was here. Jason replied with a smile as he kneeled down and touched his daughter's back. "She's so perfect." He said as he looked at Elizabeth and leaned in to kiss her.

She smiled and kissed him back cupping his face pulling him closer as Lila fell asleep, Liz broke the kiss and stood up putting Lila back in her bed "She should be good for an hour or two." she said and took his hand leading him out of the room and to their bedroom closing the door behind them

Jason smirked, "Really, an hour or two... you think she could make to two and half hours?" He said as he kissed Elizabeth again. This time there were to be no interruptions except for Lila. Jason was going to make love to his fiancée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liz smiled as she kissed him back, groaning into his mouth as she ran her fingers up through his hair, massaging his scalp. Jason smiled as his hands roamed Elizabeth's back and began to go for her shirt and take it off along with her bra. Elizabeth looked amazing, "I love you Elizabeth, so much."

She backed up, swatting his hands away as she smiled "I love you too Jason, you have no idea how much." she whispered as she undressed slowly and seductively for him. Jason sat back and watched as Elizabeth got undressed for him. "Oh, I think I have an idea of how much..." he whispered to himself. This was going to be a long night one that neither of them would forget.

Elizabeth undressed until she was simply in her white lace panties and bra and bare feet as she smiled and dimmed the lights "I want to make you happy, I just want to make you happy." she whispered as she stood there for his inspection

Jason's attention was completely focused on his hot fiancée.

"Oh baby, my sweet girl, you do make me happy. So very happy indeed," He replied as he just looked at Elizabeth. "Are you going to come over here or do I have to get out of this bed and come to you?" He questioned seductively.

Elizabeth smirked and walked towards him and crawled onto the bed, "That's my goal, to keep you happy." she said curling against him. Jason was in heaven… oh yeah….complete heaven. "You do keep me happy. You and Lila are my happiness." he said as he held her in his arms as he kissed her. He wanted to make Liz happy too and he was on a mission to do so. His first mission was to get them to Italy to be married and have a honeymoon.

His second mission was to keep her happy for as long as they were together.

Elizabeth sat up, straddling his lap as she undid the buttons to his shirt and pushing it off him than unbuttoned his pants and undressed him until he was just in his boxers, she smiled leaning down giving his smooth chest kisses all over.

Jason groaned as Elizabeth was undressing him. He immediately became hard. "Elizabeth, what are you doing to me?" He cried out as he watched what she was doing. He watched to reach his hands up to feel her breasts, but she wasn't high enough for that to happen.

Elizabeth smiled as she kissed her way down to his bellybutton, gripping his hips with her hand as she used her teeth to pull down his boxers; once he was free she smiled as she engulfed him with her mouth.

"Oh God, baby….I can't take it anymore, I'm going to cum!" He screamed out as he felt Elizabeth take him in her mouth. He came into her mouth with in seconds not give Elizabeth any wait time.

Elizabeth swallowed each and every drop and made sure he was licked clean than smiled as she kissed her way back up to him and kissed his neck "I love you." she whispered against his skin as she sucked on his earlobe

Jason was a very happy man. He moaned, "I love you too. So much…don't stop... don't ever stop." He ground out as he felt Liz all over him as his eyes were closed. She felt so good against him. The stuff she was doing to him had to be illegal some how. "I want my turn... please..." He got out.

She laughed "What turn? I am supposed to be making you happy." She said to him as she grinded onto him, smiling as she dug her nails into his shoulders lightly. He groaned again, "If you don't give me my turn, I won't give you your surprise." He said as he felt Elizabeth grind on him harder.

Elizabeth smirked and jumped off him lying beside him; trailing her fingers along his chest "my...surprise" she breathed kissing his shoulder. Jason knew that would get her to let him have his way with her. "Yes your surprise. If you're nice, we can go tonight..." He drawled out.

Minutes later a cry was heard through the baby monitor. "Well, looks like we're going to have to stop for a while to go see our daughter." He said as he kissed Elizabeth lightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She whimpered and sighed as she got off the bed and went to the closet pulling out her white cotton robe and wrapped it around herself then opening the door and padding down to the nursery, she walked in turning on the light and went to the crib, Lila looked awfully pale, she picked her up and cried out as she put her back in the crib as Lila screamed "Jason!" Liz screamed.

Jason heard Liz scream his name and he jumped up out of bed, tossing on a shirt and some sweats. He ran down the hall to Lila's nursery where Elizabeth was. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He asked her as he saw Lila screaming her head off as he walked over to her and picked her up. Lila was burning up.

Liz immediately took the house phone she had on her dresser in the nursery and called Dr. Meadows, she left the room for a second than came back, "Dr. Meadows says to give her a bath and try to cool her. She's on her way over."

Jason nodded, "Come on baby girl, Daddy's going to give you a nice bath." He said to his crying daughter as they all headed into the bathroom. Jason watched as Liz ran the water to fill the tub making sure it wasn't too cold and then Jason stripped Lila naked and gently placed her in the baby tub and began running the cold water on her. "Did Dr. Meadows say how long to do this for?" Jason asked Liz as she turned off the water.

Elizabeth shook her head no as she sat beside the bathtub watching him and finally broke down into tears covering her face "I'm such a horrible mother, I can't even keep my baby safe." she cried. Jason's heart broke for both his daughter and fiancée. "Elizabeth, you are not a horrible mother. You didn't know Lila would get sick, sometimes things just happen. She's going to be fine." He tells her as he places a kiss on her forehead. Jason gently bathed Lila in the cold water for about 10 minutes and then lifted her from the tub and gently wrapped her up in a cotton towel. Lila continued to scream as Liz cried, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Liz rushed downstairs, her and Dr. Meadows came up a bit later smiling, "I'll take a look at her." she said holding out her arms for the baby as Lila continued to scream out.

Jason handed the baby over to Dr. Meadows and Jason and Elizabeth watched as Dr. Meadows diagnosed their daughter. A few minutes passed by, "Is she okay?" Jason asked the doctor as he put his hands on Liz's shoulders to calm her down. Liz clutched Jason's shirt pressing her face into his chest as Dr Meadows began to put her things back in her bag. "Your daughter has an infection, I'll give you a prescription you can get filled tomorrow since it's late, and I'll come by tomorrow to see how she is." she said "lots of fluids and sleep" she said to him and Liz as she wrote out a prescription for Lila.

"Thank you, Dr. Meadows." Jason said as he was handed the prescription and showed the doctor out. Once Dr. Meadows left, Jason went back upstairs to check on his girls. "Hey, how's she doing?" He asked Elizabeth. His fiancée sighed rocking her baby. Elizabeth had Lila in her diaper and a cotton t-shirt, making sure the room was warm but kept her cool as she fed her "She's stopped crying." she sighed almost pouting.

"That's good, isn't it?" He asked her as he walked over to a window and opened it a bit. "Why the face, baby? Our daughter is on the mend."

She looked at him and shrugged, she had to know that Lila would get sick sooner or later, she yawned and sighed as she put Lila into the crib and walked towards the door as Lila slept soundly, whimpering lightly, "Let's go to bed, at least until she wakes up again," she muttered. Jason knew that Elizabeth blamed herself for Lila being sick. He watched as Elizabeth put their daughter to bed. Jason made sure the window and door were cracked.

Jason held out his hand for Elizabeth to take, "Okay, let's go to bed."

She nodded but didn't take his hand as she simply walked to their bedroom with the monitor and walked in setting it on the table, she was about to take off her robe but realized she was naked under it so she walked into the closet searching for a night shirt.

Jason walked over to the dresser, pulled out a t-shirt, walked over to the closet and handed it to Elizabeth. "Here you go." He said as he placed the shirt in her hand knowing that tonight wouldn't be the night to continue their love making. Elizabeth looked at him "Jason...I...We..." she tried to explain, she desperately wanted to finish what they had started but he looked exhausted, she simply sighed and turned around begging him in her head to stop her from getting into the shirt, she paused for a second

He looked at her and he knew she was naked under robe. "Are you sure, you want to finish what we started?" He asked hoping she wouldn't put on his shirt.

She nodded "I'm positive." she whispered dropping his shirt to the ground, "Unless you're too tired, in that case I'd understand completely." She whispered taking a few steps towards him and away from the discarded shirt on the ground. He grinned as he saw Elizabeth drop the robe and the shirt to the floor. "I'm never too tired for you, baby." He said as he stepped towards her and pulled Elizabeth into him. Elizabeth smiled and yanked his robe from him so they were both naked and smiled as she dropped back to her feet "need help" she smirked as she closed her eyes and took his hands putting them on her head and engulfed him into her mouth.

Jason looked down and saw what Elizabeth was doing to him. "Elizabeth..." He moaned out. "I definitely need help... and a lot of it..." He replied as he did nothing but stay where Liz had him. He wasn't even sure if they would make it to the bed. Elizabeth nodded and engulfed him into her mouth, stroking him with her tongue as she traced hips with her fingers and moaned around him causing his skin to vibrate.

Jason had an orgasm right then and there. What was Liz doing to him? What ever it was; was incredible. He had no words. Liz stood up and smiled as she walked backwards to the mattress and sat on the edge just smiling. Jason followed her and got on top of his fiancée while he pushed her back on to the bed, but made sure her head didn't touch the head board. "Mine." He said growling.

She smiled and arched her back pressing her breasts against his chest and closed her eyes "Yours, forever" she whispered, for some reason she wanted to tell him how much she loved him but instead she bit down on her lower lip as she bent her knees on either side of him

He smiled and grabbed Liz's breasts, kissing each one of them, "Forever", he whispered to her. "I love you Elizabeth, so much." He told her as he trailed kissed from her neck to her stomach. He wanted to make sure she was happy. "I need you Jason...so much" she breathed arching her hips up, she cried out, frustrated as her body quivered "Please Jason," she begged gripping his hand with her fingers.

Jason nodded, "I need you too, so much; I ache for you." He stammered out as he entered his fiancée. Liz was so wet and tight, but he worked with it and inched his way into her, being careful not to hurt her. "I'm going to make you feel good, so good."

She moaned thrashing her head from side to side, wiggling under him, she couldn't seem to get close enough to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back as she nibbled and laved at any of his skin she could find. He moaned trying to get inside her, but he couldn't so he managed to feel his way down with his fingers and slip two fingers inside her while pinning her to the bed. He kept her pinned to the bed while using his hips for just a few second until he was completely inside her. Once he was inside her, there was no turning back. Jason thrusted in and out of Elizabeth several times and sucked her on anything he could find. Elizabeth cried out bucking under him, it was painful slightly but she didn't want him to stop, she turned her head and closed her eyes so she wouldn't cry and bit down on her lower lip.

Jason topped and let her up... he wasn't trying to rape his fiancée. He knew she had already been through that. He heard her cry out and gave her an orgasm that sent shivers through her.

Elizabeth lay on top of him, "Don't leave" she begged him, she moaned and closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close, holding him still inside of her. They lay in bed, holding each other. "I'm not leaving; I just want you to be okay. I know you were raped and you looked like you were in pain and that's why I stopped." He said to her.

She smiled, the pain gone "You're just...bigger...than..." she stuttered curling up against him trying to get it out, she smiled against him, her face heating and red from embarrassment, she yawned slightly trying to hide it.

Jason's facial expression changed from worried to calm in a matter of minutes as Elizabeth curled up against him. "I know but I still didn't want you to be in pain." He replied as he saw Elizabeth's face turn all kinds of red.

Elizabeth nodded and yawned again as she curled up against him "I'll go first thing in the morning to pick up Lila's prescription." Jason looked down and kissed Elizabeth's head she let out a yawn. "Okay, just take a guard with you." he said as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as they began to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Johnny was downstairs with Lila, while Elizabeth to pick up Lila's prescription, but she didn't take any guards with her.

Jason woke up 30 minutes later, took a shower and went to check on Lila. He walked into the nursery and didn't see her so he went down stairs. He was surprised to see Johnny there. "Morning Johnny, why aren't you with Elizabeth?" He asked his friend as he walked over to him taking Lila into his arms.

Johnny stood up, "Morning, Mr. Morgan. I offered to take her to the hospital, but she insisted I stay and watch Lila until you woke up." he said as Carly walked in, "Morning Jase." she smiled and sat on the couch turning on the TV and started to flip channels.

Jason rolled his eyes at Johnny. "Johnny, we've been friends for years, you can call me Jason." He told the guard. He watched as Carly walked in, sat on the couch and started to flip TV channels. "Morning, Carly." He replied as he and Lila went to the kitchen to get her a bottle.

Suddenly a new voice filled the room "This is Angel Reed reporting from General Hospital, there's been a terrorist attack that has completely shut down the hospital. Several people are among the injured and dead. Others are trapped beneath the rubble. This has become a tragedy at best. Emergency services are trying to get through as much as possible right now and neighboring cities are sending in help." The voice said loud enough for Jason to hear, suddenly Carly stood at the doorframe of the kitchen "Isn't Liz at the hospital?" she whispered in horror.

Jason heard Carly and turned around, "She's supposed to be at GH with two guards filling Lila's prescription." Jason replied as he saw the look on Carly's face. "What happened?" He asked her as Lila's bottle just finished heating.

"There's been a terrorist attack." Carly whispered, "The entire hospital is on lock down." she said holding her arms out for Lila, "She didn't take any guards?" Carly asked Jason.

Jason almost dropped Lila while handing her to Carly. "A terrorist attack..." He replied as he walked out to the living room ignoring Carly's question; grabbed his coat and headed straight for GH. He hoped nothing had happened to Elizabeth.

When Jason arrived, he saw firefighters and medics trying their best to search and get to and attend to the injured. Everything was complete chaos.

Jason managed to fight his way into the hospital, explaining to anyone that would listen that he was the son of the chief of staff and he needed to get to his fiancée. He was finally let in and he went searching for Elizabeth. He screamed her name several times and received no answer.

Alan saw Jason inside and immediately went to him, "Jason you can't be in here." he said "It's dangerous."

Jason pushed back against his father, "I don't care, Alan. I need to get to Elizabeth. She needs me!" He told his father.

Suddenly Lorenzo Alcazar came limping towards him, "This way Jason." he wheezed, covered in ashes and bleeding at various spots on his body

Jason followed Alcazar, "What happened?" He asked him. "Did you see Elizabeth?"

"We were speaking, actually she was yelling at me when the 2nd floor began to crumble, I tried to get Elizabeth out, before the building exploded." Alcazar said as he led Jason down a hall, "But a piece of debris fell onto her and she's pinned to the ground." he said as they turned a corner. When Jason and Lorenzo turned to the right, they saw that only Elizabeth's upper body was only visible and a huge piece of cement covered her lower half, she was bleeding and her eyes half open as she whimpered in pain, "I'll go find help." Alcazar said and rushed off.

"Thank you, Alcazar. I'll see what I can do and you come find me if you can't get anyone else." Jason told him as he ran off into the direction of Elizabeth. He ran towards Elizabeth as he saw her just hanging there. "Elizabeth, I'm here. Lorenzo went to get help. Don't move and I'll try to left the debris and cement off you, okay my sweet girl?" He told her as he began working to try to free her.

Elizabeth quivered under the debris, "Jason stop." she whispered as her hands trembled, she closed her eyes "Please just stop." she begged; she didn't want him to get hurt trying to help her. She sighed and opened her eyes to look at him "Please" she said holding out Lila's pill bottle in her bloody hand.

Jason took the bottle of pills and shoved them into his pocket. "Elizabeth, stay with me, honey. You can't die. Lila and I need you." Jason said to her as he continued to try and free her. He needed help. "Help! I need help, here!" He yelled trying desperately to get anyone's attention.

Suddenly two firemen and Alan came rushing up to him, Alan pulled Jason away as the firemen began to work on freeing her "Give them space Jason," he said "Please she'll be okay." he said rubbing his back.

Jason backed up and let the firemen work to free Elizabeth. He then turned to his father, "She can't die, Dad. Lila and I need her." He said as he held back his tears.

His father nodded "I'm going to help her." he promised as Jason's cell phone rang, the firemen were able to pull off the debris and they carried Elizabeth out and transferred her to an ambulance.

Jason instantly reached down into his left pocket and grabbed his cell. "What!" He snapped. He was just worried about Elizabeth.

"Is she alright?" Lorenzo asked, the static fuzzy.

"The firemen are working on to free her now, Lorenzo. How are you holding up? Where are you?" He asked as he too began experiencing static. "Don't you worry about me, take care of your family" he said to him "We'll talk soon." he said and hung up, Alan came up to him "Elizabeth is being transferred to Mercy in the next town, you should head over there." he said

"But you were here with Elizabeth, so I have to worry about you too." He replied just before Lorenzo hung up. Jason turned to see Alan, "Okay, thanks."

Jason asked before heading over to see Elizabeth.

Jason arrived at Mercy within 10 minutes. A female doctor, blonde, blue eyed met him at the doors to the emergency room, she held a chart "Sir, who are you looking for?" she asked him

"I'm looking for my fiancée, Elizabeth Webber, she was here caught in an explosion. I was told I could find her in the ICU." Jason explained to the nurse.

The nurse gave Jason a smile as she quickly glanced at her chart. "Elizabeth Webber has been sent up to recovery." she said and scanned the chart, she smiled and nodded "Yes, she's in room 30." she said to him than smiled "you don't remember me do you?"

Jason was confused, "Thanks and I'm sorry, I don't remember you." He told the nurse. He just wanted to get to his fiancée.

She smiled "Jenny, from the bar." she smiled as she ran her hands down his chest. Jason thought for a minute, _'Jenny... Jenny..._' "Nope, sorry, I don't remember you at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my fiancée." He told her as he pushed her hand away and left her flat.

Elizabeth was in the darkened room, she wore a hospital gown, an IV came out of her right hand and she had her eyes closed, whimpering slightly as there was scratches and bruises everywhere on her, the machines made a normal beeping noise as she slept.

Jason would have known if he had stopped in some random spot, headed to a bar and met a hooker named Jenny, but it never happened. Jason knew her type and he wasn't available. He went to Elizabeth's room and his breath hitched in his throat as he saw her lying in that hospital bed hooked up to an IV. Jason then walked in and sat on a near by stool and held Elizabeth's hand.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you take the guards with you?" He whispered to her as she slept. Thank God Lorenzo found her when he did and stayed with her.

Liz thrashed her head slightly from side to side, she felt someone holding her hand, she opened her eyes half way, "J...J...J" she stuttered not even able to say his name, her mouth was bruised and sore.

Jason felt her thrashing and he tried to wake her up. "Elizabeth, wake up, it's me. It's Jason. You're safe; you're here at Mercy." He explained to her.

She whimpered opening her eyes slightly "Jason" she bit out, she hurt everywhere, she couldn't feel her legs, she hated it, and she was scared. "I...I can't feel...my legs"

Jason nodded, "It's me, and I'll get Alan. I'll be back." he told Elizabeth and he was off to find his father. Elizabeth couldn't feel her legs and he knew that it meant she was paralyzed.

Alan was rushing around trying to see everyone that was transferred, busy filling charts and seeing patients and their families. Jason found Alan, "Dad! Elizabeth's awake and she can't feel her legs." He said to him as he tried to catch his breath. Alan looked at him, "Calm down Jason; you panicking isn't going to help anything." he said to him, Alan walked to the room with him and smiled as he walked into the room, "Hello Elizabeth," he said "How do you feel?" Alan asked her. Liz sighed, "I'm sore, I hurt everywhere but my legs and I can't feel anything." She told Alan.

Alan nodded taking a syringe from the side table; and smiled "Please let me know if you feel this." He said and didn't look at Jason as he stuck the syringe into her right leg; Elizabeth just looked at him and Alan frowned and tried the next one, then looked at Jason "We'll take some tests, why don't you go home to Lila and come back in the morning?" Alan suggested.

Jason nodded and followed Alan into Elizabeth's room. He had to keep calm for Elizabeth's sake. Jason watched as Alan examined Elizabeth and then opened his mouth to speak, "Okay, I'll go check on Lila and be back here in the morning." Jason told his father before he left. He also needed to thank Lorenzo. Without him, Elizabeth would probably be dead. Jason didn't want to see that hooker again….he wondered if Lorenzo knew who she was.

Back at the penthouse Carly was pacing the living room, she had cleaned the entire house, fed bathed and put Lila to bed and now was pacing the living room waiting for either Liz or Jason to come home. Jason decided to call Carly and give her an update. He dialed the house phone and waited for her to pick up.

Carly heard her phone go off and frantically shoved her hand into her jeans pocked at pulled it out and opened it up "Jason is Liz okay? Are you okay? What happened? When are you coming home?" she asked as began to fire off questions, as she began to cry.

Jason was on his way out of Mercy and walking towards the doors as he heard Carly on the other end firing off questions. "Carly, calm down; Elizabeth is okay for now. Lorenzo kept her talking until I could get to her. Alan is running some tests on her because Elizabeth can't feel her legs. I'm on my way home." Jason explained to Carly as calmly as he could.

Carly nodded in response. "Okay Jason, Lila's sleeping and I'm here, I'll see you when you get home." She sighed wiping her eyes.

"Okay, thanks Carly. Elizabeth is now at Mercy since GH exploded." Jason informed her. I'm on my way home, so I'll see you soon." He told Carly before he hung up.

Lila woke up soon after the phone call; Carly then walked upstairs and took Lila into her arms and whispered that her father was coming home soon and sat in the rocking chair rocking her as Lila continued to cry.

Jason arrived home an hour later, went upstairs to change clothes and then he checked on Carly and Lila. He walked down the hall to the nursery and found Carly rocking Lila to sleep. "Carly, I'm home." He whispered to her as he gently took Lila from her and placed his sleeping daughter back in her crib.

Carly stood up and hugged, him "Jason, I need to get home; do you need me tomorrow? Are you going back to the hospital early?" she asked.

Jason hugged her back, "Go on home to Sonny. Lila and I will be just fine. I'm going back to Mercy but not until the afternoon." He replied as he looked at his sleeping daughter. She looked so much Lila Elizabeth. "Was Lila any trouble?"

Carly smiled "Not at all." she said "I'll be by around noon so you can go, I'll take her with me for the afternoon." she said and then left

Jason smiled, "Thanks Carly." He told her as she left his house. Jason decided to sleep in the nursery just in case Lila woke up though out the night,

Lila woke up around 4am crying. Jason woke up to Lila crying, rubbed his eyes and walked over to the crib. He lifted her up and realized she needed to be changed so he did that and then he read her a story while he fed her a bottle. Lila had drunk half of the bottle, and then Jason burped her. After Lila was burped Jason placed her back in her crib and he watched as she closed those blue eyes of hers and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning around 9 am Jason's phone rang. Jason tiredly woke up, yawned and grabbed his cell phone from the night stand. "Hello?" he whispered into the phone. He didn't want to wake Lila up.

"Jason, it's your father, I have the test results for Elizabeth. Are you coming in?

I thought you'd be in by now" he said to him as he could heard Elizabeth in the background whimpering "Where is Jason, why isn't he here?" she cried

"I'm on my way over as soon as Carly shows up." Jason told his father.

"Tell Elizabeth not to worry Dad. I'll be there soon." He said as he could hear Elizabeth in the background.

Alan sighed "I will." Alan replied as he hung up from Jason. Around 11am Carly showed up with a coffee and carrot muffin in a bag smiling, "Here Jason, I brought you this to eat on your way over."

"Thanks Carly. Can you watch Lila while I take a shower and get ready to see Elizabeth?" Jason asked her. "Oh and Lila's medication is in the bathroom on the bottom shelf of the medicine cabinet. I already took it out and looked at it... there's no blood in the medication, but just in case, I got another prescription filled." Jason called out as he headed into his room to shower & change.

Carly played with Lila on the floor, shaking a rattle as Lila laughed.

Jason showered and changed and was downstairs in 30 minutes. "Thanks for watching her, Carly. Bottles are in the fridge and you should know where the rest of the stuff is. I'll let you know how everything goes." Jason told her as he opened the door and left.

Liz was lying in bed, drugged with pain medication as she laid there, the nurse walking around her bed from side to side taking her vitals and trying to ask her questions as she stayed silent.

Jason arrived at Mercy 10 minutes later and went into Elizabeth's room, "Elizabeth, it's me. It's Jason." He told her as he sat in an empty chair and held his fiancée's hand. She didn't answer him, she didn't want to speak, her throat was dry and her mouth was sore, she just looked at him with her big blue eyes, her hands shook as she held onto his hand for dear life, scared he'd leave her again, the nurse who was assigned to Elizabeth sighed, "She wont speak, she hasn't spoken since you left last night." she said to him.

Jason looked at Elizabeth and then held out a cup of water with a straw in it as a way for her to try and take a sip. He looked at the nurse, then back at Elizabeth, "I had to leave; my father wanted me to check on our daughter, so I did." He explained to the nurse.

He looked back at Liz, "I'm never leaving you again, okay." He said as he smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes slightly than opened them and sipped the water, emptying half the glass than pulling away as Alan came in. "Good morning; Jason, I want to talk to you about the tests, do you want to do it here or somewhere else, maybe my office?" he suggested.

Jason took the glass from Elizabeth and put it back on the table, just as Alan walked in, "Good Morning Dad. We can talk about the tests here." He said as he looked at Elizabeth again who looked terrified.

He sighed opening her chart, "Elizabeth is paralyzed from the waist down." he said "It could be temporary or permanent. We're not sure, we won't find out unless the paralysis goes away later." he said "I've spoken to a friend and he's offered her a room at the Port Charles Rehab Center for a month to help her work her muscles." he sighed and looked at Liz as she cried, "I'm so sorry Elizabeth"

Jason was stunned and shocked, "Paralyzed? Goes away... how can something like this go away." Jason stated as he let everything process in his head. What was he going to tell their daughter? "Thank you, Dad."

He nodded "So I will put my friend on Elizabeth's case and he will come and get her." Alan informed Jason. "You realize that there is no visiting her for a month right Jason, you have to understand that."

"I understand. I won' visit her while she's in rehab." Jason told his father. Then he looked at Elizabeth. "What if a month's not good enough?" Jason asked his Dad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month and a half later…

Elizabeth sat in her wheelchair smiling and she didn't tell Jason what day she was leaving the rehab center. She went through a lot of hard work but was still confined to the wheelchair. She had hailed a cab from the center and was now in the elevator going up; she prayed that he was home. She got out and wheeled herself to the door and smiled putting her finger to her lips seeing Johnny, his mouth had dropped open as Elizabeth wheeled herself into the house. "I'm home." She called out.

Jason heard the door open and he went downstairs with Lila in his arms. He was surprised to see Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, you're home. How did you get here?" He asked her with a smile. Jason would have went to the center and brought her home. "How was rehab?" He asked her.

She smiled wheeling into the living room "I took a cab home because I wanted to surprise you and Lila." she said to him "Rehab was okay, it wasn't the best but it was fine." she mumbled and held out her arms, "My baby please."

Jason smiled and handed Lila to Elizabeth, "Here Lila, say hi to Mommy." Jason said as he watched the mother and daughter bonding.

Lila looked at her as Elizabeth smiled and began to scream and thrash trying to get out of her embrace. Elizabeth understood, Lila had forgotten about her, she hadn't seen her in a month and a half, she held her out for Jason to take trying not to cry as Lila continued to scream, "Take her." she whimpered.

Jason quickly took Lila from Elizabeth. "Shh princess, it's Mommy. She's not leaving again." Jason said to Lila has he rocked her back and forth in his arms. This would take some getting used to which is why he had a few ramps installed so Elizabeth could get around easier.

Elizabeth looked around the house. Nothing much had changed except the ramps he installed going into the kitchen, onto the balcony but not up the stairs. Elizabeth sighed looking down at her watch, it was 9pm. She sighed again and looked at him? "Isn't it Lila's bedtime?"

Jason looked at Lila who was now fast asleep. "It is and I'm going to put her down and then come get you. I'll be right back." Jason replied as he leaned down to kiss Elizabeth and then he went upstairs to put their daughter to bed.

Elizabeth wheeled herself around the downstairs, nothing had changed, she wheeled herself onto the balcony and looked over, seeing the city lights, she'd do anything to walk again, she had never felt so weak in her life, her own daughter didn't even want her, she sighed sitting back and staring out.

Jason was in the nursery putting Lila to bed. He just looked at his sleeping daughter and whispered, "Mommy's here and she is never leaving again. She just looks different because of the big chair she sits in, but she still loves you, baby girl." Jason said as he leaned over the crib and placed a kiss on Lila's head before he walked out the door and down the stairs in time to see Liz sitting on the balcony. Jason walked up to her, "Hey, Lila's asleep." He said to her.

Elizabeth just nodded; she couldn't even look at her fiancé. Elizabeth clutched the armrests of her wheelchair sighing as pushed her hair from her face and stared out on the horizon. After a few moments, Elizabeth looked up at Jason.

Jason hated this. He knew Elizabeth didn't like depending on people. "Do you want to walk again?" He asked her. It wasn't a stupid question, just a straight forward one.

She looked at him, "Of course I want to walk again. I hate being in this chair!" she snapped at him, turned her wheelchair and rolled back into the house and to the living room.

Jason followed her into the house, "Then you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up out of that chair and walk. I know you can do it, I think you think that you are just afraid." Jason told her. Elizabeth looked at Jason in shock, "You want me to get out of this chair?" she asked. She was hurt that he spoke to her like this, like she could just get up and walk, she wanted to, she had been training but she still couldn't go far, she put the brakes onto the chair and pushed herself up, she was able to stand for 3 seconds than she fell to the floor.

Jason nodded with a confident smile. "Don't look so shocked, we both know you want to walk again. Yes, I want you to get out of the chair and walk. I will help you." Jason told her as he saw Elizabeth fall to the floor and he helped her up and set her on the couch. He quickly made work of moving the furniture around so that walking would be some what easier and Liz wouldn't bump into things.

Liz began to cry, she had never felt so much pressure from someone who said he loved her. Jason was never like this. She wondered what had changed, she ignored him instead and pulled herself down onto the floor and began to use her arms to pull herself towards the stairs on her stomach. Elizabeth started to make her way up the stairs grunting, slightly in pain on the hardwood but she was going to do this herself. Elizabeth felt hurt that Jason was forcing her to walk when she was told by her rehab doctor to take her time.

Jason was only trying to help Elizabeth. At this rate, it would take months for Elizabeth to walk again. He wasn't trying to hurt her even more. Maybe he needed to send Elizabeth back to rehab because it was clear to Jason that he wasn't helping. Elizabeth pulled herself up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom, she went to the drawer and opened the bottom one where she kept her night shirts, she began to fumble trying to remove her clothing but 10 minutes later was naked and yanking on her nightshirt, she sighed as she went to the bed and pulled herself up and sat on the edge.

Jason decided to give Elizabeth a few minutes of peace; he didn't want to make her even more upset. He just thought that he was helping her, not hurting her. For tonight, Jason decided to sleep on the couch, but not before he talked to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed hurt that Jason wasn't up here already, she had missed him so much, she was looking forward to seeing him for a month and it hurt her that she was now, alone in their bedroom, maybe it would be best if her and Lila stayed with Sonny and Carly for a few days, she'd decide in the morning, she laid down on the pillows and sighed staring at the ceiling.

Jason went upstairs and entered their bed room. He wasn't sure if he should apologize for trying to help her or just go through the motions and be happy that she's here. He stood in the door way just watching her. He knew Elizabeth felt helpless, but if the roles were reversed, Jason would take the pain and fight through it just to walk again. It seemed to him that Elizabeth didn't want to fight, like she was giving up.

Elizabeth sat up, her eyes filled with tears "Please Jason; speak to me, I don't even feel like your fiancée anymore" she cried, her body trembling. She covered her face with her hands "I just want you to talk to me." she cried

I don't know what you want me say." Jason told her as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "I wasn't trying to hurt you; I'm trying to help you." He said to her as he gently removed her hands from her face. "If the roles were reversed and I was in that wheel chair & fresh out of rehab wouldn't you want me to walk again?" He asked her.

Elizabeth looked at him once more, "I came into the house, hoping that our first night would be a reunion, that you'd kiss me, and love me and I'd love you, but instead you ordered me to get out and walk!" she cried, her body shaking violently as tears streamed down her face "do you have any idea how that made me feel Jason," she sobbed. "If you had said for me to walk tomorrow morning or something like that, I'd be more understanding, but it was practically the second word that came out of your mouth at me." she cried

He looked at her, "I'm sorry. I...I thought that maybe if you knew you wanted to walk again, you would." He felt like an ass for making Liz try and walk. "I do love you, Elizabeth." He said as she kept crying. "I have some idea now." he muttered after her remark about how he made her feel. "What do you want me to?" He asked her.

She shrugged like it was nothing, "I was hoping for our reunion, I was hoping for us to make love and be with each other like before the explosion but I don't think that's going to happen tonight." she whispered wiping at her eyes, her voice breaking. "Maybe you should sleep downstairs tonight," she whispered, she begged him in her mind to refuse, to stay and make love to her but she knew him well enough.

He looked at her, "I think it can happen if we go slowly. I should have thought this through before I forced you to try and walk when you weren't ready." He told her as he held her in his arms. He wanted to make Elizabeth feel special so that was his plan.

Elizabeth just laid in his arms, her eyes still watery, "I missed you, I thought about you and Lila constantly; I wanted you with me when the nights were so long and lonely." she whispered running her hands across his chest "I needed to hear your voice and to feel you, but I couldn't." she whispered.

Jason laid there and held his fiancée, "I missed you too and I showed Lila pictures of you so she wouldn't forget you." Jason told her. "Trust me, she hasn't and she won't." Jason replied as he kissed her hand that was on his chest. "I dreamed about you every day and every night." he whispered.

She smiled lightly taking a harsh intake of breath feeling his lips on the back of her hand as she let out a laugh; crying as well "I'm so happy that I'm here with you, in your arms." she whispered than sat up "Stand up please."

Jason did as he was asked, got up from the bed and stood up. "I'm happy you're home." He said. Once he was standing Jason asked Elizabeth why. "Why am I standing up? I thought you wanted me in bed with you."

Elizabeth took his hands and pulled herself to sit on the edge of the bed "We're going to practice my walking." she said taking his hands, "Don't let go of my hands." she said as she forced her legs to stand up, she would practice her walking from 8am until 9am at night at the center, she took a deep breath and took a step "Walk backwards slowly." she instructed.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean we could wait until you're ready." He said as he took her hands and started to walk backwards slowly while still looking at Elizabeth. "Don't look down." He told her.

Elizabeth just gulped hard as she nodded and took little baby steps towards him, her hips ached but she forced herself to continue to walk for him, tears welled up in her eyes from the pain but she continued to walk for a half hour.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After half an hour, Jason and Liz stopped practicing and sat on the edge of the bed. "You did really well. Next time we'll do more. Are there exercises that the doctors said we should do to build up your strength?" He asked. "My therapist coming tomorrow morning to work with me, he's going to put bars in the living room or the office so I can practice" she said to him and laid back on the bed, her brown hair scattered along the bed, a smile played on her lips as she looked up at him

"Okay, that's good. Do you want me here with you?" He asked her as he saw her long brown locks scatter on the bed as he continued to hold her in his arms. He smiled. For the first time in a long time, Jason was smiling.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled while running her hand up to his neck and towards his nape pulling his face towards her, she smiled as she captured his bottom lip between her lips and kissed him, moaning slightly as she took her other hand and ran it across his chest, she needed to feel his skin, the one thing that wont change, she pushed her hand under his shirt caressing his stomach and chest.

He gently moved his hips and positioned himself on top of her, making sure he didn't hurt her. "Am I hurting you?" He asked her. He didn't want her in more pain. Elizabeth shook her head no as she smiled pressing her face into his neck, moaning as she kissed and laved his flesh with her tongue and lips, "Jason" she moaned, "You have no idea how long I've waited."

He then removed his shirt and kissed her creamy white skin, "I've missed you so much." He told Elizabeth as they slowly began to make love to each other. They needed this time to reconnect. Liz moaned as she ran her hands along his back "Please Jason," she whispered against his neck "I need you so much…" she said arching her back

Jason undid his pants and threw off his boxers and entered his fiancée as she arched her back. "I love you my sweet girl. If I could, I'd be in that chair and not you." He told her as his hand went exploring her body. He had missed this lot.

Elizabeth let out a whimper, "Oh God" she cried out throwing her head back, her eyes closed as she moaned digging her nails into his back "Please...just...don't...stop." she whimpered.

He heard Elizabeth's request and he didn't stop until she wanted him to. He made love to her like it was the easiest thing in the world. The passion they had was still there. "I won't stop, not unless you want me to." Jason replied as he grabbed her breasts and kissed each one of them while he went deeper inside her.

Elizabeth cried out as he went deeper into her, she held his head to her chest as she exploded, lights flashed before her eyes and her body clamped down on him, holding him deep, refusing to let go as she experienced pure ecstasy. She finally lied limp under him stroking her back of his head as she smiled lightly "I love you."

He couldn't move because Liz had clamped down on him….Elizabeth literally had Jason pinned against her. He smiled too; Jason had accomplished what he wanted to do to his wife for so long. "I love you too." He said to her as he kissed the top of her head.

She whimpered "You didn't get to finish…" she breathed, she loved him so much, she didn't know when to tell him about Lorenzo, she sighed and figured this was as good as any time.

"Yes I did. I made you happy." He breathed out. He could tell that something was bothering her, but he wasn't going to push the issue, so he left it alone.

After they made love, Elizabeth confessed about her stalker. She held onto him, afraid that if she let go, Jason would leave after she made her confession. Tears welled up in her eyes again "Jason, I know who my stalker is." she whispered.

He held onto her, and looked at her. "I know who it is too, Carly was the one who told me; but I just didn't realize it until now. Your stalker is Lorenzo Alcazar." He said to her as he saw that Elizabeth was about to cry.

Elizabeth she sobbed, she was more relived than anything "I can't believe she told you" she cried "I'm so sorry." she blabbered "I should of told you but I didn't know how to. Carly told me to tell you but I was scared you'd yell at me or leave me."

Jason watched as Elizabeth sobbed, "Elizabeth, it's okay and I'm not mad. I'm most definitely not going to leave you. I can't leave you or Lila. I wouldn't want to." He explained.

She nodded pressing her face into his neck as she hugged him "He was trying to kidnap me at the hospital before the explosion went off." she cried "He wants to hurt you."

That part, Jason had no clue about. He thought Alcazar was trying to help his wife, not kidnap her. "I'm going to kill Alcazar." He said. "When I saw him coming out of the ruble, he said he stayed with you and kept you alive."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "Lorenzo stayed with me & he pushed me under the falling debris." she cried "He talked to me and told me that he didn't' want me to die in the explosion just that he wanted you to watch me die." she cried.

_Yeah, I'm definitely going to kill Alcazar'_. Jason thought. "That was never going to happen and for that he dies. Alcazar is never coming near you again... oh yeah, while at the hospital, I ran into some hooker who claimed she knew me, but I had a feeling Alcazar planted her at the hospital to distract me. Too bad, his plan failed." He told Elizabeth as he watched her in his arms.

Elizabeth pressed her face into his neck, as she closed her eyes, stroking his chest lightly "I love you." she whispered sleepily. He tightened his grip on Elizabeth, "I love you too, get some rest." He whispered to her as he noticed Elizabeth falling asleep.

Liz fell asleep, inhaling his scent, her face pressed into the juncture of his neck and shoulder; she whimpered and kept one hand on his chest as she kept herself pressed up against him. Jason fell asleep too, just happy that Liz was here in the house. During the night, Jason slipped his hand into hers and kept his body close to hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elizabeth woke up at around 6am the next morning to Carly's knocking on the door. She pushed herself off the bed and dragged herself downstairs and got into her wheelchair and opened the door. "Hey Carly." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Carly walked into the penthouse with a smile. "Hey Elizabeth, I can take Lila with me for the day, so you, Jason and the therapist can get some work in." She said as she set the bag of food on the desk and walked over to the couch.

Elizabeth sighed as she put her ands on her hips. "You told Jason about Lorenzo? How could you do that carly?" she said in disbelief. "You knew that I wanted to deal with it myself." she said rolling her wheel chair in front of her.

Carly looked at Elizabeth, "I had to tell him since you wouldn't. Every time Jason would mention the flowers or Lorenzo, you'd snap at him, so yes I had to tell him. Not to mention that you had become short with me when I tried talking to you about what was going on." Carly said trying to reason with her friend.

Elizabeth sighed again," I know and I'm happy that the truth is out in the open." she said to her than sighed "Jason's sleeping, are you okay grabbing Lila?" she asked her

Carly nodded with a smile, "Of course I'm okay with taking Lila for the day. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't." She said as she headed upstairs to get Lila ready to go. An hour later, Carly came down stairs with Lila and her diaper bag. Lila was dressed in a lavender printed flower dress and a matching pair of lavender sneakers. "Lila will be fine." Carly told Elizabeth as she looked at the baby who smiled at both her Mommy and Aunt.

Liz nodded and smiled as she kissed Lila. "You be good for your aunt and mommy and daddy will pick you up tonight" she smiled and than looked up at Carly "Thanks for this, it's going to help me and Jason reconnect."

"It's not a problem Elizabeth. Lila and I are going to have so much fun." She said to the baby as she tickled her stomach and Lila giggled. Carly left not waiting for Jason to get up.

Elizabeth as Carly left with the baby. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth's therapist had arrived and she answered the door with a smile, "Hi Greg, come on in." she said as her therapist walked in. "Where can I set up your bars?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled, "You can set them up in the office down the hall." she said. Jason was upstairs still sleeping. Greg nodded and went into the office with the bars to set up.

Jason woke up about 30 minutes later and grabbed a shower and changed. Once he did that, he went downstairs to meet Elizabeth's therapist. Jason went into the office and saw Elizabeth's therapist setting up the bars. Jason had nothing to worry about.

Greg turned and smiled "You must be Mr. Morgan, Liz's fiancée." he smiled shaking his hand, he had brown tousled hair and green eyes, and was Jason's body size and height; Elizabeth wheeled herself into the room and smiled at Greg and then looked at Jason "Hi honey, did you sleep well?"

Jason smiled as Greg introduced himself and he politely shook his hand, "I am. It's nice to meet you." He said before he turned to Liz. "I did. Where's Lila?" He asked her.

"Carly took her for the day. She figured after my session that we would need some time alone." she said and then Greg smiled and took her hips and pulled her up and to the bars as Liz gripped them, Greg kept his hands on her hips "your doing great, keep walking." he encouraged; looking back at Jason, "This will be boring, do you want to stay?"

"Oh, okay." he said as he watched Liz with Greg, "It's up to Elizabeth. Do you want me to stay?" He asked her. Jason wasn't jealous or at least he had no reason to be, just yet.

She smiled "It is boring Jason. Greg is right, why don't you go relax while I'm doing this, we'll call you in later." she said to him. Jason smiled in return, "Okay, I'll see you later." He said as he grabbed his jacket, phone and keys and headed out the door.

A few hours later, Elizabeth and Greg were sitting on the couch waiting for Jason to get back. Jason arrived back home two hours later. He took his key out, unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey, how did the session go?" He asked Liz and Greg as he put his keys down on the desk and took off his jacket.

Greg smiled tapping her knee "She's a great patient." he smiled rubbing her knee. Jason watched as Greg was touch his fiancée and smiling at her. Okay, so maybe Jason was jealous. He looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled "Greg wants me to work the bars at least once a day for three hours." he said to him and smiled at Greg then back at Jason, "Greg is going to come by twice a week."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Really? 3 hours a day... you think you can handle that?" He asked Elizabeth. First Lorenzo was stalking Elizabeth, now her therapist is hitting on her. Jason was definitely jealous.

Elizabeth smiled "With my men helping me of course I can, and plus, you want me up and walking as soon as possible anyways so why not." she said to her fiancé and Greg frowned "Mr. Morgan, you can't force Liz to walk, she needs to work on it slowly."

Jason nodded in understanding, "I realize that now, Mr... Mr., uh..." He said as he was trying to address the doctor by his last name. This was going great….not! "You sure will, Elizabeth." Jason said with a smile.

She just nodded as her therapist hugged her, "I've got to get going."

He smiled and she hugged him back, Greg gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up and left. Jason couldn't say anything, he was just in shock. He saw his fiancée's doctor kiss her on the cheek. That was a definite red light. Jason nodded to the doctor as he left. He just didn't like the guy. Maybe Jason was being possessive and over bearing, but the therapist is supposed to help Elizabeth get better. Not kiss her every time he gets a chance.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once Greg left, Elizabeth smiled and held out her arms, "Can you help me?" she asked him smiling.

Jason smiled at Elizabeth, "Sure, I'll help you." He said as he took a hold of her arms and gently pulled her up.

Elizabeth smiled throwing her arms around his neck pressing her body up against him "I missed you." she smiled stroking his cheek with her fingertips. Jason smiled as he put his arms around her waist as he looked at her. "I missed you too." he replied as he cupped her cheek with his hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

She smiled and kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip as she traced her fingers along his neck and shoulders and pulled back feeling the tension in him "Honey, are you alright?"

What could he say? _'I'm fine, just jealous of your therapist who keeps hitting on you..? Nope.'_ "I'm fine, sweet girl. Really, I am. I should be asking you that. Are you in pain?"

She shook her head "I'm a bit sore," she smiled "but you're going to be able to make it all better, do you want to take a bath with me? We don't have to pick up Lila until tonight."

Jason smiled, "Of course I'll take a bath with you. I think a warm one will help soothe your sore muscles. How's that sound?" He asked her. Elizabeth nodded and smiled, "Do you want to help me up the stairs or should I try them myself."

"I'll help you walk up the stairs if you're up for it." Jason offered as he helped Elizabeth walk over to them. She nodded and gripped his arm with one hand and the wooden rail with the other and slowly went up the steps, grimacing in pain.

"Just a few more steps and we'll be upstairs, and then I'll carry you to our room." Jason said as he helped Elizabeth walk the last couple of steps. She nodded and went up the few more steps. Once they made it up the stairs, Jason picked Elizabeth up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom and sat her on the bed while he got up and went to the bathroom and ran the semi-hot water.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at him as her cell rang from her purse on the dresser, "Jason can you grab that!" she yelled

Jason turned off the water and went to the dresser, and answered Elizabeth's phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought Elizabeth would answer it." Greg said without saying hello "Is she available to speak right now? I need to speak to her." he asked Jason.

"No, she's not, but I can give her a message." Jason told Greg. _'Yeah, definitely hitting on my girl... to bad I can't ring your neck'._ Jason thought.

"Can you tell me what she takes in her tea, I'm going to hop over to her favorite little restaurant Eli's tomorrow morning and grab a muffin and tea and bring it to Elizabeth." he said.

Jason couldn't believe it, just wow. "No, but I can tell her you called." He said as he hung up. He then put Liz's phone back on the dresser and went back into the bathroom. "Hey." He said as he helped Elizabeth undress and get in the tub. Once she was in, he too stripped down and got in.

Elizabeth leaned back against him and put her hands on her knees "Who was that?" she smiled closing her eyes, enjoying the warm water.

Jason sighed, "It was Greg. He asked how you take your tea and a muffin. He also said he was going take you to Eli's."

Liz sighed, "Honey," she said rubbing his calves "He's not taking me to the restaurant; he's coming over early tomorrow morning to work with me; and he's brining me tea and a muffin." she said pressing the back of her head against the crevice of his neck and shoulder, "You know better than to be jealous right?" Elizabeth questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

Jason shook his head, "Yeah, well I still don't like it. Fine he can come over, but if he put his hands on you in a way that's not helping you walk or if he kisses you, I'll kill him." He muttered as he tied his best to keep calm.

His fiancée smiled and lifted a wet hand up and behind his head and smirked as she twisted her head "Kiss me." she smiled puckering her lips trying to make him laugh

Jason craned his neck and kissed Elizabeth just to keep her happy and he did have a laugh. "I love you, so much." She smiled "I love you too, you're the only one for me." she said to him and smiled as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know." Jason smiled as he too closed his eyes just letting the water hit him.

Liz sighed and smiled as she stroked his thighs slowly, she felt his breathing relax and his heartbeat and knew he was sleeping; she smirked and closed her eyes.

Jason woke up and decided it was time to get out of the tub. "Come on; let's get you dried off and in bed." He said to his fiancée. Elizabeth smiled, opening her eyes, "Okay." she said to him and sat up so he could get out and put both of her hands up and grimaced as she tried to push herself up out of the tub and ended up falling back into it.

Jason hid a smile as he watched Elizabeth try to get out of the tub on her own. "Let me help you." Jason replied as he bent over and grabbed onto Elizabeth's hands and pulled her up.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded "Thanks" she muttered and stepped out and smiled at him as she grabbed the towel first from the little table near the tub and wrapped it around her.

Jason kissed her, "You're welcome." he said as he too grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. Elizabeth wobbled as she kept herself up by clutching the wall and making sure she held the wall she made her way into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Jason helped Elizabeth walk to the bed and they sat down. "So, what now?" He asked his fiancée. He would do anything she wanted.

Elizabeth smiled, "What would you like to do? I want to make you happy." she said to him. He smiled, "Are you hungry, I could cook you something or I could make a call to Eli's and order something… there's also Kelly's... you can choose." He said to her with a smile.

She smiled, "I'm not hungry. I ate before you came home." she said to him and smiled "Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked her fiancé. He nodded, "I am just a little." He smiled. "I'll order something for both of us. How's Kelly's sound?" He asked her.

She looked at him and smiled nodding "I'll get a garden salad, dressing on the side" she smiled, she wasn't at all hungry, but she'd get something just to make him happy "I'll have water to drink."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll phone in the orders and I'll get them when they are ready." He said as he grabbed the phone and dialed Kelly's to place the order. Once the order was placed, he put the phone back on the cradle and walked back to the bed.

Liz looked at him, "Jason, please, do not be angry with Greg, he means well. He was my only real friend in the center for the month I was there and we spent a lot of time together." she said

Jason looked at Liz, "I'm not mad at him. I wish I could have visited you though." he said as he got dressed to go get the food. Once he was dressed, Jason left the house and headed to Kelly's. He hoped Liz was alright by herself.

While Jason was at Kelly's, his phone rang and he immediately answered it. "Morgan" he said into the phone.

"Jason, where is Elizabeth? Is she with you?" Carly asked Jason as she started to panic.

"No, I'm at Kelly's on my way home with our food. She was okay when I left her there? Are you there now?" Jason asked Carly as he tried to calm her down.

"Yes, I was dropping Lila off; the house is a mess, everything is broken or ripped into and Elizabeth is gone, what is happening?" Carly yelled through the phone as she was freaking out.

"I don't know, but I'm on my way home now. Don't leave." He said as he hung up the phone, got in his car and raced home. He had a feeling that Alcazar had something to do with this.

Carly had place Lila in the playpen and was starting to clean up. Jason burst through the door and put the food on the desk. "Carly, I'm home." He said as he took out his cell phone and dialed Liz's cell.

There was a busy tone to Liz's cell as Carly came rushing out, "Jason, she's gone, I don't know where she is… Sonny's in Cuba and I don't know what to do!" she cried. "Carly, I will find her, just don't freak out." Jason told her. He then dialed Lorenzo's cell. He knew that Lorenzo had his fiancée. Jason waited for Lorenzo to pick up the phone. There was no answer. As Carly paced, suddenly Jason's phone rang. Jason picked up his phone, "Morgan." He said into the phone. He prayed that it was Lorenzo so he could go kill him.

"Jason." Liz said, she was clearly crying, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, I tried to fight but I couldn't" she cried "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth was on the other end. Thank god. "Elizabeth, honey where are you?" He asked her. He needed to get as much information as possible from her before the line goes dead. "You don't have to be sorry. I will find you and bring you home, I promise. Just tell me where you are." Jason said in between hearing his fiancée sob.

"I...can't" she cried "I...don't...know" she breathed, she was hyperventilating "My...head...was...covered." Elizabeth managed to get out.

"Damn it." Jason cursed. "Elizabeth, you need to calm down for me and breathe. What can you see now? Anything? I just need something to go on." He told her.

Elizabeth had wheeled herself around the room noticing a window but it was black, it seemed to of been painted black, she cried getting back on the phone "I don't see anything, they painted the only window black.

"That's not much to go on, but I think I know where Lorenzo took you. Is there anything inside the room with you? Anything that looks familiar to you?" He asked her. He wanted to find Elizabeth, kill Lorenzo and fire Greg.

She looked around "The window is circular, I've never seen a house with circle windows and I seem to be swaying." she said to him.

Oh no, he knew where she was... "You're on Lorenzo's yacht. I'm going to see if I can locate you and try to come after you. What ever you do don't do anything dangerous. _'Like jump off and try to swim... Courtney did that once.' _ He thought."

"Jason, I have to go, someone's coming." She said but before she could hang up a man came in "Who the hell are you speaking to?" he yelled at her, there was a scream from her and the line died

"Elizabeth!" He shouted just as the line died. "Damn!" He swore. Lorenzo had his paralyzed fiancée. Now he had to find a way to get her back home safe. Maybe Elizabeth had the strength to get up and walk. At least he was hoping that she would. He didn't even know where to look.

Carly ran up towards him. "Jason, what happened? Where is she?" Carly practically yelled. Jason walked over to the play pen where Lila was and reached over and picked her up. "Hey baby girl." He said as he kissed her and held her close. "Daddy's going to find Mommy and bring her home." He said as he rubbed Lila's back. Lila looked up at him and puckered her lips as Carly looked at him "do you even know where she is?"

Jason smiled at his daughter with her puckered lips that were all Elizabeth. "Carly, Elizabeth is on Alcazar's yacht and it's floating out to sea somewhere. I just need to locate it before Elizabeth does something she'll regret like risk her life and swim to safety." Jason said looking at her with his eyes narrowed.

Carly knew he had almost lost Courtney that way and nodded taking Lila from his arms "go on" she said to him "take your time; I'll take care of Lila."

Jason didn't really care about Courtney, but Elizabeth was his life. At least this time she's not pregnant. Jason stroked Lila's head and back before he kissed her and handed her off to Carly. "Be good for Aunt Carly. Next time you see me, you'll see Mommy too, princess." He told her as he went to go upstairs and pack for who knows how long.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That afternoon, Lorenzo Alcazar sat at his desk looking at the deal he was going to blackmail Jason with. He smiled to himself, he had gotten Elizabeth's ears pierced; had dyed her hair blonde and had starved her so she had lost a ton of weight and was almost sick. He smirked and dialed Jason's number.

Jason answered his phone, "Morgan." He said. He wasn't in the mood for playing games. He wanted his Elizabeth back safe. He's plans to kill Lorenzo and get Liz another therapist were underway.

"Jason, so happy to hear your voice" he smiled "I have a proposition for you and it's my way or the highway, do you hear me" he said, all business, he got up and paced his office, Jason on speaker as he watched Elizabeth on his surveillance camera and she was sleeping peacefully.

"Cut the crap and just tell me what you want so I can get my fiancée back in one piece. If you hurt her, so help me God, I will kill you." Jason threatened.

"I haven't hurt her yet, but she is sick." He smiled and fiddled with her fingers "I want pier 93." He said "All the contracts and papers," he snarled. "The pier for the woman, and no funny business Morgan or I slit her throat."

"You do know she's defenseless right? Elizabeth can't walk. Killing her won't make me give you the pier any faster." Jason said as he tried to reason with her. Seriously, why Alcazar kidnapped a paralyzed woman was beyond Jason's comprehension. In other words, Alcazar was desperate.

"You have till midnight, a boat will meet you at the Newhaven pier and once we find out you've given us the pier we'll give you the woman." He said

"Fine, you can have it no questions asked." Jason said as he hung up the phone.

Hours later, the two men were waiting at the Newhaven pier at midnight waiting for Jason. Jason showed up with the contracts that Alcazar had requested. "Here is the pier. Everything is current, now where is my 2fiancée?" He asked them.

They took the contracts and filed them into the computer and waited 5 minutes than nodded as the other man uncovered Liz who was lying under the blanket at the back of the boat, a blindfold across her eyes as she whimpered, she was skeletal, starving and whimpering, the man picked her up and placed her in Jason's arms

Jason looked like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe what Alcazar did to her. She looked horrible and he knew she needed medical attention. Jason took off with her in his arms running to the hospital, "Hang on sweet girl, I'm getting you help." Jason told her as he kept running. He didn't stop until he got to the hospital.

Two doctors who were taking a break outside saw him running, the male ran up to him taking her out of his arms not asking questions and rushed in, the woman followed him and a second later a nurse came out "sir, can you come follow me, I need you to fill out some forms"

Jason didn't want to leave Elizabeth, "I can't leave her... I won't. Look, I'll sign whatever you want, I just can't leave her. Our daughter and I are her only family." He told the nurse.

"She's being taken care of sir; you can't do anything right now." He said "Please, take a seat in the waiting room and will let you know as soon as you can see her." She said handing him a clipboard with forms.

He took the clipboard from the nurse, walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat down and began to fill out the paper work. It didn't take long for him to do that. Now he just had to call Carly and get Sonny back here to the states immediately.

A doctor came out, "Who's in charge of the woman with blonde hair?" He asked.

"That would be me. I'm the woman's fiancé. What's wrong with her?" He asked the doctor as Jason walked up to the doctor.

"Come with me." He said and led him to a private family room across from her room and walked in and closed the door behind him "she's been extremely malnourished, I am going to send her home tonight once we get some fluids and food into her, and send a nurse to see her every day." He said "Her ears are also infected, whoever did her piercings didn't do it properly, are you aware of this?"

Jason followed the doctor and listened to him. "No, I knew nothing. Someone did this to hurt me and they did through my fiancée." He told the doctor. "Can I make a request?" He asked him.

"Of course," he said looking at the charts he filled out. "Would it be alright if Elizabeth has a female doctor... in fact, I have a name in mind, do you know of a Robin Scorpio-Drake?" Jason asked.

"Of course, I do. " he said. "I'll send her to her room as soon as possible" he said and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." He told the doctor as he walked out of the room. Jason stood there just looking at Elizabeth. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth." He said.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly whimpering as she looked around; spotting a dark figure beside her bed "Lorenzo…" she whispered figuring she was still on the boat. She closed her eyes and turned her head away not realizing it was Jason.

Jason looked up at her and walked over to her, "It's Jason, sweet girl. You're at Mercy." He told Elizabeth as he reached out to stroke her hair.

Elizabeth's head snapped back towards him and she raised one hand, pure skin and bone to caress his face "Jason, my Jason." she whispered, her red earlobes flaming. "You came for me, you saved me." She smiled.

Jason didn't care what she looked like. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The downside was that he wasn't going to let her go home just yet. Jason put his hand over hers as she caressed his cheek. "Yes, sweet girl, I'm here and I'm not leaving you again." He smiled. "Let's get you something to eat." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call to Sonny. Carly was next on his list.

Sonny picked it up "Hey Jase, I'm going to hunt down Lorenzo and finish him." He snarled. "Carly called and told me what happened, I'm happy that Liz is safe now." He sighed, "I'm at the airport going to the penthouse."

"You better have him dead before I get home with Elizabeth, just don't get caught and see if you can get the pier back, just for kicks. Lorenzo didn't bother to really look at the papers to realize they were copies... I have the real ones." Jason warned Sonny. "I am too, but Sonny she looks bad. He was trying to make Elizabeth look like Courtney."

"Really, do you want me to come to the hospital?" he asked as he got into the car.

"If you'll have food with you yes, but you don't have to. I was going to call Carly and have her bring food by... also Robin will be Elizabeth's doctor. I realize Carly hates her, but she's there to help Elizabeth."

Sonny nodded "Of course, I will come by and bring some food with me too." He said and hung up. A half hour later sonny came into the room with a brown bag and a tray of drinks.

Jason got up from his spot near Elizabeth's bed, "Hey Sonny, thanks for the food. I think Liz would probably start off with the drink first." Jason said as he grabbed a sprite and walked back over to Elizabeth and gently helped her sit up. "You think you can have a sip of this?" Jason asked her as he held the drink for her.

She nodded and gulped as she put the straw to her mouth and sipped it, she I sat back gagging and then Robin came in, "Jason, she hasn't had food in probably days, if not a week, you can survive a week without food, you know." She said with a grin and a raise of her eyebrow. Elizabeth has probably only been fed water, judging by her exams and tests." She said walking up to them as she sat Liz up and rubbed her back to help get the sprite down. "Slow Elizabeth, take small, little bites." She said "I'll be back soon." She said and then she left the room.

Jason nodded as he put the drink down and just watched Elizabeth. Thank you Robin." Jason told her as she left. He couldn't believe that Alcazar did this to her.

Liz remembered how he talked her into walking right away so she took the cup of sprite and put the straw back to her lips and sipped slowly, gagging but she kept her mouth clamped around the straw and finished the entire cup.

Jason watched her as she gagged and he politely took the cup from her whether she finished it or not. "Elizabeth, you didn't need to finish the entire drink. Robin said take it slow." Jason told her.

She looked at the bag "I need to eat." She said to him and grabbed the paper bag pulling out a turkey and Swiss sandwich, unwrapped it, gagging at the sight.

Jason nodded, "You do; but remember, small and slow bites." Jason said as he too dug into the bag and pulled out a turkey sandwich.

Robin came back in and smiled once Liz had finished half of the sandwich. "Are you ready to go home?" she smiled, Liz nodded and she looked at Jason, "I have Grace Andie coming for the next week." She said to him "She'll come each morning to see Liz's progress." She said than handed him a bottle of cream.

"This is for her ears," she said and smiled. "She can go home anytime."

Jason smiled as Liz nodded, "Okay, Thanks Robin." He said as he took the cream and put it on the table. "From the way Elizabeth is smiling, I think she wants to go home tomorrow." Jason grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Liz smiled slightly and laid back, running her bony hands over his as Sonny smiled; "I will go and make sure the car is ready." he said and left as Liz sighed "You must think "I'm ugly."

Jason was shocked, "Elizabeth, you are not ugly. Please don't think that you are." Jason said to her as he held her hand. "I still love you and I want to marry you. Lila just wants her Mommy back safe and sound." Jason said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She started to cry, "But I am ugly. He pierced my ears, dyed my hair and I'm skinny." she sobbed breathing harsh, she began to hyperventilate again, her lips turning blue. Before Jason could say anything, he pushed the call button for Robin. "Elizabeth, you can't die. You're not ugly, you are beautiful." Jason said as he began to cry.

Elizabeth passed out as Robin came in, "Jason what the hell happened, she was fine a minute ago." she said to him as the monitors went crazy just as Robin yelled into the intercom "CODE BLUE!" and grabbed him pushing him out of the room while other doctors rushed in.

"I know she was. I was just telling her that she wasn't ugly because of how she looks. I kept telling her that she is beautiful and that I still want to marry her and she started to hyperventilate!" He said to Robin. "I can't lose her Robin. I need her!" Jason began yelling as the doctors pushed him out of the room.

An hour later Robin came out and into the waiting room where Jason and Sonny sat and sighed lowering her mask "She's fallen into a coma, Jason" she said to him.

"She what?" He asked her again just to make sure he heard her. "Can I see her, please?" Jason asked Robin as tears fell down his face. He needed Elizabeth to be ok.

Robin sighed "Jason, Elizabeth's in a coma, the longer she stays in it the less of a chance she has waking up" she informed him as she led him back into the room

"There's a chance that she could wake up right?" Jason asked Robin as she led him to Elizabeth's room. Robin nodded "yes there is a chance" she said to him

Jason nodded, "Thank you Robin." He said as he walked into Elizabeth's room and sat by her bedside. Robin just nodded and walked out of the room closing the door

Jason took Elizabeth's hand into his and he noticed her engagement ring was missing. Robin must have it. At any rate he was staying here with Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, my sweet Elizabeth. I need you and Lila needs you. Please wake up." He said as he got in bed and put his arms around her and his head on her chest.

Robin walked into the room in a few hours later and sighed seeing him "Jason" she whispered, she walked towards the bed, she felt horrible for him; he really seemed to love her.

Jason turned his head slightly to see Robin, "Hey Robin." he said as he gently got up from the bed and let Robin check Elizabeth. Robin checked her, "Jason, I am going to have Liz transported to your place and I will 'come by daily to check on her, she should be home with you." she said "It's been proven that when a coma patient is in their natural environment it has a better chance."

Jason smiled a bit, "That's great Robin. Liz would want this. Thank you." he said. "Lila... she can't see here mother like this. What should I do?" Jason asked his friend.

"We'll put her in your spare bedroom." she said "Avoid taking Lila into the room to see her mother as much as possible." she suggested than walked out to make the arrangement.

"Okay, I can do that." Jason told Robin as she left to make the arrangement.

"A half hour later Robin and two nurses returned and walked into the room, "The nurses along with the paramedics will take her to the penthouse, Jason." robin said "you should go ahead and make sure everything is okay." Robin assured Jason with a smile.

Jason nodded and hugged Robin, "Thank you Robin. You're a great friend." He told her before he left for the penthouse. Once he left the hospital, he called Carly to tell her what was happening.

"Hello?" Carly answered as Lila cried in the background.

"Carly, it's Jason. Liz is coming home, but Lila can't see her. Elizabeth will be using the spare bed room. Just take Lila into her nursery and play with her, but do not let her see Elizabeth."

"Of course Jason, I will take her into the nursery now." she said and hung up.

"Thank you, Carly." Jason said as he got in his car and headed home. He didn't want to mention that Liz was in a coma, but he would. Carly changed Lila into her pajamas and gave her a bottle she had prepared earlier and sat in the rocker and fed her.

Jason arrived just before the doctors did with Elizabeth. Jason had to be strong for everyone involved. He went upstairs and went to Lila's nursery. "Hi pretty girl. Hi…did you have fun with Aunt Carly?" Jason cooed at his daughter as he walked over to Carly and took Lila from her.

Carly stood up seeing the paramedics wheeling Elizabeth across the doorway and into the spare bed room. "Jason…" she whispered motioning to what she saw "What happened?"

Jason sighed as he looked at Carly, "Lorenzo, kidnapped her, dyed her hair blonde, pierced her ears, and starved her for a week. In essence he blackmailed me into giving up pier 93. I had to do it to save her. I don't care if Sonny gets mad; he has no say in this. Lorenzo, tried to make Elizabeth look like Courtney. Elizabeth is now in a coma. She fell into it after she ate a little and then she started to hyperventilate."

Carly gasped and covered her mouth as she stood there in shock at the news of what had happened. "What can I do?" she said after a moment.

"Nothing right now; I'll just have to split my time in between caring for Lila and checking in on Elizabeth. Also, remind me to fire Elizabeth's therapist when she does come out of this." he said as he looked down at Lila.

Carly nodded and stood up "I guess I'll go home. Will you be okay?" she asked her friend.

"Wait, you could check on Lila from time to time? Yeah, I'll be fine." Jason said to Carly.

She nodded and left, Lila looked up at him sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she made small whimpering sounds as a paramedic came to the door, "Mr. Morgan," One of the medics called out.

Carly left and Jason still had Lila n his arms. "I'll be right down." He called out to the paramedics. "Let's get you to bed baby girl... your Aunt did most of the work, so I'll tuck you in." He told his daughter as he set her in the crib. Good night Lila. Daddy loves you." He said as he cracked her door and put her night light on. He then went to their bed room and grabbed the baby monitor before meeting with the paramedics.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The paramedics both waited downstairs by the front door, "Okay Mr. Morgan, your fiancée is upstairs and all set up, if the monitors go off the hospital will be instantly notified and we'll rush back, but a nurse will be by tomorrow morning to check on her." he said.

Jason came downstairs and listened to the paramedics. "Thank you." He them as he showed them out. Once the paramedics were gone, Jason fished in his pocket and took out the medication for Elizabeth's ears. He walked into his bathroom and put the medicine in the medicine cabinet and then went to the spare bedroom to check on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laid in the spare bedroom very still with her hands placed on her stomach comfortably as she didn't move; all there was, was the light beeping of the machines hooked up to her. Jason walked in and he placed the baby monitor on the night stand so that Elizabeth could hear the sleeping sounds of their daughter. Jason sat by Elizabeth's bedside wondering how she would get back to her normal self.

Robin walked in to the house and went upstairs, like she had been for the last five months. She saw Jason up in the nursery changing a now one year old Lila's diaper as she laughed, cooed at him and made noises. "Hey Jason, we should talk."

Jason finished changing Lila and turned to see Robin at the door. "Hey Robin, what's up?" He asked her as he picked up Lila and put her on his hip.

"Can we speak alone?" she asked him nodding to Lila.

Jason sighed, "Robin, just tell me." He said he put Lila back in her crib and gave her a stuffed bear to play with before he and Robin stepped out into the hall.

"Liz hasn't come out of her coma in five months Jason, I think you should think about Lila" she said, her eyes clouding over with lust "Lila needs a mother." she whispered pushing him up against the hallway wall.

Jason pushed Robin away, "Robin, my daughter has a mother and it's not you. Elizabeth will come out of her coma when she's ready and then I'll decide what's best for my girls." Jason told her.

Robin sighed and backed up and left as Lila began to cry from the room

Jason went back into Lila's nursery and picked her up from her crib and held her close. "Shh, baby girl. I know you want Mommy. I want her too, but she's getting better, I promise." Jason said as he walked around the nursery with Lila in his arms.

Later that night around 2am, Elizabeth slowly began to emerge from her coma. Her legs felt different; she slowly swung herself around and sat up. Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in the office, she frowned and got up, padding in her bare feet slowly, smiling that she was walking easier and made her way to the nursery. She walked in seeing Lila sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and leaned down kissing her forehead than padded back and to the doorway of the master bedroom and saw Jason sleeping, she smiled as she walked up to him and slowly crawled onto the bed and smiled as she laid beside him, she stroked his face lightly with her fingertips watching him sleep, not wanting to wake him.

Jason was in bed and he didn't feel or even hear Elizabeth climb into bed. He was dreaming of Elizabeth but never did he imagine that he'd be waking up in bed with her after all this time. He rolled over in his sleep hitting something hard and bony... he then realized it was Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" He whispered as he tried to sit up as he rubbed his eyes.

Liz smiled shushing him as she pushed him to lay back down "I'm here." she cooed to him stroking his face with her hands "I'm m here and I am not ever leaving you again." she whispered and leaned towards him, brushing her lips against his.

Jason smiled as he saw his fiancée, she was still skinny, but Elizabeth could easily gain the weight back. Her hair could be dyed back to its original color and her ears would get treated with the medication she was given. "But how? How can you walk? Are you in pain?" He asked her once he broke the kiss.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head no. "I'm a bit wobbly but fine otherwise." she said and ran her hand down to his chest stroking his skin "I've missed you so much, maybe all of this is a sign." she said to him "maybe we're not meant to be together"

Jason was surprised, "That's good. I've missed you too and so has Lila. Are you saying that you don't want to get married?" he said to her.

She smiled again shaking her head. "No I'm not. We'll make it work." she said pulling him closer, she was lying through her teeth, she planned on leaving the next morning before he woke up, but she wanted one last night. "Jason" she whispered "I need to feel close to you."

Jason shook his head, "You're such a bad liar. I can tell on your face that you are going to pack up and leave. Why would you do that after we've been through hell and back? Are you punishing me?" He asked her.

She shook her head "Of course not Jason." she said and sat up "I've been through so much and you've been so wonderful." she explained "I'm not punishing you."

"Then why are you leaving? Is it Greg, are you leaving me for him?" He asked her. Jason just wanted the truth from Elizabeth and not a bunch of lies.

"Jason" she sat up, she was hurt, he could tell it on her face, at least he should be able to tell it, she began to cry. "Of course it's not him." she said than stood up, "Maybe we should see other people." she said taking off her ring and putting it on the bed.

Jason sighed, "Is that really what you want?" He asked her as he saw Elizabeth put he ring on the bed. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions and Elizabeth was trying to tell him the real reason for all of this. Elizabeth just nodded. She couldn't believe this was happening, she went to the closet and yanked out the suitcase and started to fill it as she wiped away tears and than zipped it up.

For once, Jason just sat there in bed watching Elizabeth pack. He didn't stop her because he felt that this is what Elizabeth had to do. Elizabeth took the suitcase downstairs and put it down near the door than went upstairs and took Lila's diaper bag out of the closet in the nursery and started to fill it. Jason didn't know what to do now. He mentioned Greg and everything went south. He wasn't going to lie to Elizabeth about how he felt about the guy and apparently she never saw that he was hitting on her.

Jason got out of bed and went to the nursery, "Elizabeth just stop for a second and think. Everything happens for a reason." He said as he watched her pack Lila's things. Elizabeth continued to stuff Lila's things into the diaper bag while Jason tried to make sense of everything.

He watched as Elizabeth grabbed another diaper bag and grabbed toys randomly off shelves. "Please don't speak to me Jason; I'm really not in the mood. It's too early in the morning to argue with you. Lila and I leaving." she said calmly, tears streaming down her face as she picked up Lila out of her crib. Lila opened her eyes slowly and looked at Jason, feeling the tension she started to cry.

Jason still didn't know what to say to make this right and he hated it when he and Elizabeth fought. When ever they did though, they had always found a way of making up.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Fine. I'll say it, I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm sorry that I have been driving myself crazy while I was the one here in this house by your bedside, willing you to come back to me. You nearly died not once but several times."

He said as he tried to catch his breath. "It's been five months since you were in that coma and Robin tried to hit on me. Before you ended up in that coma, before Alcazar kidnapped you, and mutilated your body; your therapist Greg hit on you. It's clear to me that I'm the one that's not doing something right here and I have no idea what it is, but feel free to leave. I won't fight for custody you can take sole custody of Lila."

She burst into tears "Do you really think that's what I want?" Elizabeth asked Jason. She continued her speech before he had a chance to respond. "I love you, Jason! I love you so deeply that I ache. I ache for you all the time, Jason." she sobbed, "I knew Greg was hitting on me, but I didn't touch him. I didn't do anything other than a patient would do and I fought alcazar when he kidnapped me." Elizabeth argued.

"You have no idea how badly I fought him. He has beautiful nail marks on the side of his face." she cried as Lila cried, "What do you want me to do? If you want me to leave, than just say it, open the front door and tell me to go!" she screamed at him.

This was getting them no where. Lila was crying because Elizabeth was crying. "What I want is for us to be happy, but every time we get there something happens and we're back to square one which is where we argue like we're doing now. I wish we could just pack up and leave this town, get married and start over." Jason told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at him as Lila screamed "Dada!" and held out her little arms towards him as her mother stared at her baby girl in shock. Jason waited for Elizabeth to say something, but Lila beat her to it and screamed "Dada." Jason broke out into a smile and walked over to Elizabeth and took Lila into his arms. "Hi princess, it's Daddy." Jason said to Lila as Liz just kept staring at her.

Elizabeth looked at him and grabbed the diaper bag and toy bag and walked out of the nursery and down the stairs opening the door to tell Johnny to have a car ready and then closed it. "Say bye to Daddy, Lila" she said, as their daughter looked at her father.

Jason handed Lila over to her mother. "Elizabeth, don't do this. What else do you want me to say? I've apologized already, given you sole custody of Lila since you are leaving. I would die for you and our daughter. I love you and I have never stopped." Jason told Elizabeth. At this point, Jason was now begging and pleading for his fiancée to stay.

Elizabeth didn't know what else to do, she wanted to stay. God, she wanted him; she wanted to be with him all the time, feel him all the time, know that he was hers and no one else's. She sighed "I want to stay." She said with eyes as they began to fill with tears.

Jason smiled, that's all he ever wanted. He wanted Elizabeth to stay. He wanted her, so much and he wouldn't let anyone stand in their way. "Then stay." Jason said to her as he pulled Elizabeth into a kiss. Elizabeth smiled as she kissed him passionately, forgetting that Lila was still in her arms until Lila reached up pinching Jason right under the chin. Elizabeth broke away and smiled, "We should put her back to sleep." she whispered to him, Lila looked at him and then to Liz. "No sleep." she cried.

Jason looked down at Lila, "Yes, sleep. Mommy will put you to bed, okay." He said as he handed Lila to Elizabeth when he saw Lila pout. "She gets it from you." Jason said with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled as she went upstairs shutting the nursery light off and putting Lila into her crib handing her blanket and teddy "Good night angel." she whispered putting the pacifier into her mouth, "Time for bed." Elizabeth said to Lila as she plugged in the night light and left the door cracked.

Jason had a plan; he wanted to get married later on today and all he just had to arrange it. Jason got tired of waiting for Elizabeth to come downstairs so went upstairs to Lila's nursery and stood by Lila's door, "Is she asleep yet?"

Elizabeth turned, hearing Jason's voice and nodded "Yes." she whispered seeing Liz's eyes finally close and smiled as she turned and walked out of the room shutting the door "she's like her father you know" she smiled

Jason walked up behind Liz and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked out of the room. "She's like you too. Lila's stubborn, she has your personality and she's an exact replica of you, except her hair is blond." Jason smiled.

Liz immediately put her hands up to her hair; she hated that Lorenzo had done that, and her ears still ached slightly. "Yes, that's true" she mumbled.

Jason could tell that Elizabeth hated what Lorenzo did to her, so he wanted to fix it. "How about you take a shower and I'll go downstairs and make you something to eat?" Jason suggested. She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist "are you sure you don't want to join me" she whispered as she smiled pressing a kiss to his neck

Jason grinned as he looked down at his fiancée, "Well, since you put it that way... of course I'll join you." Jason said as he felt Elizabeth's lips on his neck. Jason and Elizabeth walked into their bed room and into their bathroom and decided to take a shower together.

Elizabeth then stripped out of her hospital gown and bent over to turn on the water, she had never been so happy in her life that Jason had talked her into staying; tomorrow she would die her hair back to brown and take Lila to the zoo.

Jason stripped down as well and helped her into the shower. Once they were in the shower, Jason washed Elizabeth's entire body as well as her hair. Tomorrow would be a brand new day for all of them.

His fiancée smiled and washed him and smiled as she kissed him "I love you." she whispered. He smiled as he watched Elizabeth wash him, "I love you too... let's get married here in this house and then we will go to Italy for our honeymoon." Jason said.

Elizabeth looked at him "Jason, are you sure?" she asked shocked as she kept her hands still on his chest, she hadn't even thought about marriage, her ring was still in their bedroom instead of on her finger where it belonged.

Jason nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. You're ring is still here, just not on your finger, so what's stopping us from getting married. Unless, you don't want too…" Jason told her. Jason has thought about marrying Elizabeth and he's told her so many times.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked walking into the kitchen and pulling some vegetables out of the fridge and put them into the sink to wash them. Jason sighed, "Sure we can." He said as he followed Elizabeth into the kitchen. At this rate they would never get married. Maybe Elizabeth was scared.

"Jason, can you go ask sonny for an onion please?" she asked him. Jason was going to ask why, but he sided against it. "Um, okay..." He replied as he left the kitchen, went to the living room, and headed to Sonny's across the hall to ask him for an onion. Jason arrived at Sonny's and knocked on the door.

Sonny opened the door and smiled, in his regular suit, "Hey Jase, come on in." he said smiling; opening the door wider. Jason walked in, "Liz sent me over here. I need an onion." Jason said as he closed the door behind him.

"Meet Clint Barry," Sonny said to Jason as he pointed to the man who stood up from the couch; and walked towards Jason also wearing a suit. "Hello Mr. Morgan, it's great to meet you." he smiled.

Jason looked at Sonny and then at Mr. Berry. "It's great to meet you too." He said to Mr. Berry as he looked at Sonny again. Something was up... he just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Mr. Barry smiled as Carly came down in a black cocktail dress, her hair up and makeup done. "Hey Jase," she smiled "How are you doing? How's Lila and Liz?" she asked him going up to hug him.

Something was definitely up. "They are fine, Carly. I'm okay." Jason replied with a smile. On the inside Jason was thinking, _'Who are these people and where are my best friends?_'' Carly nodded as there was a knock on the door, sonny smirked and held onto Carly. "Can you get that Jason, it might be Johnny." he said to him

Jason went to the door and there was Johnny on the other side. Jason then turned to Carly and Sonny, "Okay, am I going to get a clue as to what's going on here?" Jason asked as Johnny walked in.

Johnny smiled as Elizabeth came around the corner in a white dress and a short veil and smiled as Johnny held Lila "I brought you a package." he smiled and moved aside so Liz could enter.

_'Oh, no. This was a wedding. My wedding. Not how I wanted, but if its what Elizabeth wants, it'll do.'_ Jason thought. Jason turned and looked at Elizabeth as she walked into the penthouse.

Elizabeth and looked at him seeing his expression and looked down at herself as Sonny and Carly watched smiling, "Is my dress okay?" Liz asked nervously as she ran her hands over the silk. Jason was speechless and yet Elizabeth looked amazing. "Your dress is perfect." Jason said to Elizabeth.

He then turned to Sonny, "I'm assuming you have my suit." He said with a grin. Jason was dressed in his normal street clothes, blue jeans and a black wife beater shirt. Sonny nodded and smiled "it's upstairs, in the spare room" he said as Carly walked over handing Liz a bouquet of white roses and Lila a tiny bouquet matching Liz's.

Jason went upstairs to change. It didn't take him long to get dressed and downstairs. Jason came back downstairs and stood in front of the priest, Liz, Lila, Sonny, Carly, and Johnny. "Let's get married." Jason replied to Elizabeth with a smile as he looked at his daughter who looked adorable.

Lila began to pick the petals off the roses as Liz handed her bouquet to Carly and took his hands. Then the priest began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here in the sight of god to witness a marriage between Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber." He recited and then turned to Jason, "Do you Jason take Elizabeth as your wife? Will you honor cherish and protect her all the days of your life?" he asked him as Liz began to tear up.

Jason took Elizabeth's hands into his and watched tears fall from her eyes. "I will." He said as he looked at Elizabeth. She was just beautiful. The priest smiled and looked at Elizabeth, "Will you Elizabeth take Jason as your husband, to honor cherish and protect all the days of your life?" he asked as Elizabeth smiled, "Forever." she whispered. The priest smiled as Sonny handed Jason a brand new white gold ring for Elizabeth.

Jason took the ring from Sonny and looked at the priest and then at Elizabeth.

The priest smiled "put this on her finger and say with this ring I thee wed" he smiled as Liz held out her hand. Jason held out Elizabeth's left hand and slid the ring on her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sonny handed Liz a plain white gold band and smiled as Liz took it, "With this ring I thee wed." she whispered slipping it on before the priest could prompt her, the priest smiled "You may now put back her veil and kiss the bride."

Jason did just that, he pushed the veil from Elizabeth's face, pulled her close, and kissed her. Jason pulled back after five minutes. "I love you." Jason whispered to Elizabeth.

Lila squealed throwing the tortured bouquet to the floor "Kiss Daddy!"

Everyone laughed as Elizabeth smiled along with Jason. Jason took Lila from Elizabeth's arms and kissed her. "Are you having fun, baby girl?" He asked her. Lila smiled and smashed her lips onto Jason's cheek. Everyone was finally happy. Elizabeth was his wife.

Johnny came out of the kitchen with a few flutes of wine and a sippy cup of juice as Lila grabbed her sippy cup while Liz handed to her. Elizabeth took a flute herself and handed one to Jason as sonny smiled, "We have your wedding gift Jason, would you like to know what it is?"

Jason took the flute from Johnny, smiling as he looked at Sonny, Carly, and Liz. "Of course I want to know what it is." Jason replied. He was so going to make his wife happy tonight. Now all he needed was to get her alone.

"We've taken care of your honeymoon, a week in Costa Rica at an all inclusive hotel." he smiled, "From us." Sonny explained to the newly weds.

"Thank you guys; this means a lot to us." Jason said smiling. He then looked at Elizabeth, pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Want to ditch them and go right now?" Elizabeth laughed and nodded as Lila looked at Jason, "Lila come." she said putting both of her little hands on his face making him look at her.

'_My own daughter wants me to stay... I wonder if we could bring her with us... nah..._' Jason thought. Jason looked at his daughter, "Mommy and Daddy need time alone and we will call every day. Your Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly are going to watch you." Jason said to Lila, hoping she would understand.

Lila's bottom lip quivered as she began to scream. Johnny led out the priest and took him downstairs as Liz tried to calm her to no avail. Jason watched as the scene unfolded as he walked over to Elizabeth, "Can't we take her with us?" He asked her, realizing that she could say no.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, she wanted Jason to herself for the week, she loved Lila but didn't want her on their honeymoon, it would ruin the whole mood to cart a toddler around and have a crib sent up to the honeymoon suite but he wanted her to go so she nodded turning her face the other way as Carly watched her intently for a reaction, Liz shrugged putting the flute on the desk "Sure.." she mumbled

Jason shook his head, "Elizabeth, I was kidding. We're not taking Lila with us no matter how much she wants to go. The week in Costa Rica is ours, trust me." He said as he looked at Lila and then at his wife. "Carly and Sonny will watch Lila and we will call her every day." He told her as he put his flute on the desk.

Sonny took Lila as she cried against his shoulder and he nodded to the door "your bags are packed and down in the limo" he said "Have fun." Carly said with a smile.

Jason wasted no time, he and Elizabeth sad their goodbyes and headed to the limo. "We'll call you when we land." Jason replied before Carly shut the door.

They made their way to the limo then they were off to the airport.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Later that evening they finally walked into their honeymoon suite at the resort in Costa Rica, it was a large room, a Jacuzzi in one corner, a private balcony overlooking the ocean and a large king sized bed, a door near the Jacuzzi led to a large bathroom with a large stand-up shower with a toilet and sink and a towel warmer, there was a bar with a bottle of wine, and a fruit and chocolate basket and glasses and a stocked mini fridge. Liz smiled handing the bellboy $10 dollars for bringing up their luggage than closed the door and locked it, trying it twice to make sure than walked over shutting the tall velvet curtains and smiled as she looked at him "I am going to go into the bathroom and freshen up." she smiled and went up kissing him quick.

Jason was amazed at the room; it was everything he and Elizabeth had wanted and more. He kissed his new wife and nodded as he saw her walk into the bathroom to freshen up. He couldn't wait to get out of the suit and get his wedding night started.

Liz had taken off her white dress, she had left her veil in the limo for Johnny to give back to Carly, and changed into a silk and lacy pink and black baby doll, it came up to mid thigh and had thin straps and was backless. She smiled as she slipped into the matching panties and than smiled as she tousled her hair and slipped some strawberry flavored gloss across her lips and looked in the mirror; she had to even admit she was beautiful. Except for her blonde hair, the ears she could live with and she was happy she wasn't all skin and bone anymore and she was getting healthier by the day. Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door and turned out the light, "Jason" she whispered, smiling as she leaned back against the wall beside the bathroom door.

Jason turned and looked as he saw his wife in the pink baby doll. She looked so incredible sexy. "Wow, you look amazing, wife." Jason said as he walked over to her and took her hand. The blond hair would have to go and her ears would be back to normal if Elizabeth applied the medication as directed on the bottle. Elizabeth was looking a lot healthier every day.

Elizabeth smiled, blushing as she took his hand, she was happy in how his eyes lit up at the sight of her, not so much happy as overjoyed, he made her feel beautiful, now just to get him out of his suit and she'd be even more overjoyed, she smiled and looked down at their hands which now showed off two wedding rings.

Jason smiled as his eyes lit up. "You know, I could undress myself, or you could help me." He said as he looked at the rings and then back up at his wife with a smile. "Nice diversion with the onion, wife." he grinned.

"Thanks" she said. Elizabeth and Carly had been planning the surprise wedding before Liz went into the coma. She smirked as she began with his jacket pushing it over his shoulders and then once it hit the floor she undid his tie throwing it on to the floor and doing the same with Jason's dress shirt. Elizabeth was all smiles as she got to her knees and slowly undid the button and zipper.

Jason loved the treatment his wife was giving him. A little strip tease; which Jason didn't mind. Hell to him, having Liz undress him was like Christmas and his birthday all in one. Jason looked down to see what Elizabeth was doing and as soon as the zipper was undone, Jason got hard.

Liz smiled as she pushed his pants down so he was naked except his boxers and breathed on him and smiled as she rose back up, "Sit." she said commanded as she pushed Jason down on to the bed.

Jason grinned, "Yes ma'am". He wondered what his wife had up her sleeve. What ever it was, it had to be good. Jason watched as Elizabeth dimmed the lights and lit a few candles the room came with, so vanilla scented the air and smiled as she turned on some music with a good beat, no words and began to dance, dancing over to him seductively as she put her hands on his knees and pressed her lips to his ear, "No touching." she whispered as she pulled back and turned around wiggling.

Jason watched as the lights were dimmed and the music played. Jason wanted to touch his wife, but sadly he couldn't because his wife commanded him not to. "I need to touch you, please?" He asked her. He was getting harder by the minute and was praying that he didn't cum right there on the spot in his boxers.

She smiled glancing down at him over her shoulder seeing how painfully hard he was, she smiled, "Sit on your hands." she ordered; taking the advice Carly had given her. The longer she plays it out the better it will be for him when he finally gets to finish, she walked up between his knees waiting for him to sit on his hands.

Jason obeyed like a good husband and sat on his hands... hell she could have tied them up for all he cared. "What do you plan to do to me?" He asked her.

Elizabeth smiled and straddled his lap gasping at the feeling of his hard member against the silk of her panties as she wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed her hands from his back to the top of his head and back down as she grinded against him to the beat of the music.

'_Oh, that..'_ he thought as he grinned. He wanted to touch her so badly that he ached for her. "Mmm, Elizabeth... can I touch you now?" He moaned as he felt her grind on him. Elizabeth then pressed her mouth against his bare shoulder and nipped lightly at the skin than laved it with her tongue and murmured a yes as she continued to grind against him enjoying the feeling of what she was doing

'_Finally!_' he thought as he removed his hand and wrapped them around her back as he pulled her deeper inside him as he began taking off her baby doll she was still wearing.

With no condom, who knew what was in store for them. Tonight was all theirs as husband and wife.

Elizabeth gasped and cried out as she spasmed in his arms, "Jason" she cried out digging her nails into his back as there was a knock on their door suddenly

Jason looked at the door, '_Great, so much for a wedding night.'_ he thought.

Liz whimpered "Ignore them and they'll go away." she whispered pressing tiny kisses along his face and pushing him back onto his back on the bed "Please Jason…" she whimpered taking his hands and putting them on her hips, she lowered her hands and pushed his boxers off and moaned closing her eyes pressing her forehead against his chest as she felt him rub up against her silk panties she still wore.

Jason did just that and ignored the door. "These have to come off." he said as his hands slid down to where her underwear was and gently slipped them off. Jason continued to rub against his wife. He then decided that now was the time to go in as deep as he possibly could and hope they made a baby. He wanted a son to go along with Lila.

She smiled as she sat up on top of him, staring down as she raised herself up than sat on him, engulfing him inside of her with a small cry, a smile played on her lips as she put both hands on his chest, her head thrown back and lips parted as she sank down onto him.

Jason smiled; he liked what Elizabeth was doing to him. Happy wedding night to him! Suddenly there was another knock at the door and it was being ignored just like the first knock was. "Elizabeth, I love you so much." Jason expressed to her as she continued to make him happy.

She laid down on top of him pressing her face into his neck and whimpered crying out in ecstasy as she lowered her hands so they laid on his hips as she cried out "Please…." she cried as she rode him as hard and fast.

Jason did as his wife wanted and went in hard and fast as they both reached there climax, crying out each other's names. "Elizabeth!" he cried out.

"Jason!" she cried out at the same time as she rammed him deep inside of her as he climaxed, she panted as she dug her nails into his hips as she spasmed in his arms.

After they made passionate love, they laid there in each other's arms. There was to be more love making ahead in the coming days since they had Costa Rica to themselves for a week.

Elizabeth whimpered slightly as she tried to catch her breath, she still wore her pink and black baby doll and noticed that Jason hadn't even considered taking it off. She pressed her face into his neck and began to fall asleep as there was another knock on the door.

Jason didn't want to take it off, but he would the next time they made love. Elizabeth did all the work, but next time around, he'd get his shot. They had both fallen asleep and had the most wonderful wedding night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was about 3AM and the knocking persisted, so Jason got up from the bed and answered the door.

Liz laid on her side facing the door, asleep soundly, the sheet from the bed simply up to her waist so everything was pretty much visible, as soon as Jason opened the door the manager smiled as he pushed in a cart, "First off, I'd like to welcome you and your wife to the Beach Comb Resort in Costa Rica. I hope your flight was okay and I just wanted to come up myself personally and welcome you and congratulate you on your nuptials. I'm just dropping this tray of things off from Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos and myself." He smiled as he saw Liz sleeping and couldn't help but gawk at her.

Jason glanced over at his wife and then at the manager. He couldn't help wonder why the manager was gawking at his Elizabeth.

"Thank you. The flight over was very relaxing. Please tell Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos thank you as well." He smiled as he fished around in his pocket to pay the manager for the food and his hospitality. "Here you go." Jason replied as he handed the manager $200.

The manager smiled, folding the bills in his hands then put it in his pocket in his coat trying to hide the surprised reaction. "Thank you Mr. Morgan, please call me if you need anything at all." The manager said, leaving the trays up against the wall before he left. The platters were filled with fruit, antipasto and another vegetable tray and another sweets one.

Jason smiled and nodded, "Thank you... Mr..." He started to say. He wanted to know the manager's name and give him a good recommendation. The food looked delicious and Elizabeth would love it as would he.

Liz whimpered in her sleep once the manager left before Jason could speak up, she tossed slightly, the lingerie slowly creeping up to her waist, she puckered her lips and darted her pink tongue out to lick at them in her sleep

Jason watched in silence as his wife was dreaming of what else she could do to him. After a few minutes of watching and silently laughing at his sleeping wife, he walked over to the bed and climbed back in. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulders, then went up to her neck, then her face and finally her lips and captured her tongue with his.

She groaned against his mouth trailing her hands up behind his head to tangle her fingers into his hair holding him, she still had her eyes closed, she was still sleeping practically, she moaned against his mouth "Jason" she murmured.

Jason grinned as his sleeping wife, had a hold of him. "Yes, baby." Jason murmured as he broke the kiss. Yeah, this week was all there's.

"Sleep" she whispered, a smile playing on her lips as she kept her eyes shut, she pressed her body up against his and kept her head relaxed on the pillow and parted her lips slightly, and they were still glossy.

"Ok, I'll sleep." he whispered, smiling as he tightened his hold on Elizabeth and relaxed, mindlessly playing with her hair as he closed his eyes. How did he manage to get so lucky? Her lips were still glossy, but he didn't care. He loved her anyway.

Elizabeth smiled as she loosened her grip on Jason's hair and sliding them to his back, she cuddled against him and slept soundly, for the first night she didn't dream, she didn't dream of anything. It was pure sleep.

Jason and Elizabeth slept soundly and peacefully though the night.

The next morning, Jason woke up and decided to do something with the food. He slowly got out of bed, walked over to the tray of food and lifted the lids off of each individual tray and pushed the cart towards the chest that was the foot of the bed and then took the empty eating tray and began filling it with almost everything and then walked slowly to the bed and gently sat down with the tray in his lap. Surely the smell of food would wake Elizabeth.

Liz was just waking up when she felt Jason get off the bed, she kept her eyes closed but soon smelled the food, she wondered when he had ordered food, she sniffled lightly and murmured in appreciation but smiled as she kept her eyes closed although she was fully awake now.

Jason picked up a strawberry from the tray and dangled it in front of her. "Wake up sleepyhead." Jason said as he heard her sniffle and mumble. This food was courtesy of Carly, Sonny, and the manager.

Liz smiled and opened up her eyes sitting up she lowered her head enough so she could capture the strawberry between her lips as well as his fingers and sucked them a bit and smiled as she bit down on the strawberry once she pulled back. Jason smiled as Elizabeth bit down on the strawberry and sucked his fingers. "How'd you sleep?" He asked Elizabeth as he grabbed another strawberry and fed it to her. For himself, Jason grabbed a piece of cantaloupe.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Liz shrugged "I slept okay." She smiled as she nibbled on the next strawberry than got off the bed; still in her lingerie as she wrapped a robe around herself and walked over to the balcony. Opening it, she walked out on it smiling as she stared out over the water.

Jason watched Elizabeth as she got off the bed and went to the balcony. He wondered what she was thinking in that pretty little head of hers. He too got up from the bed, slipped a robe on, walking out on to the balcony, coming up behind her; slipped his arms around her, while his chin rested on her shoulder as he looked out over the water. "It's beautiful here."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled putting her hands over his which was placed over her stomach. "You didn't wear a condom" she whispered "last night" she added as she continued to keep her eyes on the water. Jason listened as Elizabeth told him he didn't wear a condom last night. It was there wedding night after all. "I know and I probably should have." Jason whispered to her. He probably should have put the condom on just to be safe, but it never happened.

Elizabeth just nodded as she stared out over the water; she closed her eyes for a moment embracing the fact that right now there could be a baby; she opened her eyes making the thought disappear. She licked her bottom lip than nibbled on it. Jason wondered if they made a baby last night. For now he just held on to the fact that he and Elizabeth were married. If there was another baby in their future, they would welcome it with open arms. He noticed that Elizabeth was thinking about something. It was like she was zoning out and he quickly picked up on that every time she would nibble on her lip would mean that she was nervous about something.

Elizabeth felt him tense behind her and smiled slightly, making sure he knew she was fine. "So what should we do today?" she asked him as she pulled away and walked back into the suite. Jason loosened up and smiled at his wife as she pulled away from him and walked back into the suite. "We can do what ever you want. We could take a walk on the beach, go shopping, see the sights, or even go out to eat. We have a week to do what we want, when we want." He replied.

"I think I'll get into my bathing suit and go and lay on the beach for awhile" she said to him as she kneeled beside her pink suitcase and sighed, she was hoping he'd jump her, and make love to her again but he seemed satisfied from last night, she wondered when the next time would be, she grabbed a yellow bikini from the case and got up and walked into the bathroom closing the door, she didn't feel like getting changed in front of him.

Jason was going to make love to her again alright. He's make love to her all over on this resort if she wanted him to. While Elizabeth was busy changing, Jason walked over and pulled out swim trunks and changed into them. After he finished changing, he made a quick call to Sonny and Carly's to see how Lila was doing. Sonny picked up the phone "Hey Jason; how's the resort?" he asked as he sat at his desk, Carly had just put Lila down for her morning nap and was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey Sonny, it's beautiful here and thanks for the food. How's Lila?" he asked him. "Lila's wonderful." he said "Don't worry about her." he added as Carly suddenly got on the phone "Did you like the babydoll I sent up in her suitcase?" Carly nosed in.

"I have to worry about her, Sonny. She's my daughter. Yes, Carly I loved it actually. Thanks." Jason replied to Sonny and then to Carly, who had taken the phone from her husband. Carly smiled "So...how many times did you jump her?" she asked.

"Carly, that's none of your business." Jason said as he turned beet red. He was sure that Sonny's ears were burning when he heard Carly's question. Sonny sighed taking the phone, "I'll let you go. Enjoy your week." He smirked and hung up; just as Liz came out in her yellow string bikini, she held a towel in one hand.

"Thanks, I'll call later. I have to go." Jason told Sonny as he turned to see Liz in a yellow string bikini. "Maybe we should skip the beach and jump in the shower instead but we'll keep our bathing suits on." He said as he walked over to his hot wife and pulled her into him.

She put her hands on his shoulders, she knew the look in his eyes but shook her head, she really did want to go to the beach "No thanks." she mumbled. "I am going to head to the beach. You are welcome to join me if you want." She said seeing his swim trunks.

Jason took her hand and they went to the beach, "Let's go to the beach. We'll come back here later. It's a nice day out and the beach is the best spot to spend the morning." He said as he looked at his swim trunks, "What? You don't like them?" He asked her. They were dark blue.

Elizabeth shrugged "They're nice," she smiled as they made their way to the beach, they spent the day on the sand, enjoying everything and ended up coming back to the suite around 6pm.

"But?" He asked her as they had their fun in the sand and went back to the suite. After dinner, he would definitely make love to his wife over and over and over again. They got into their suite and Liz smiled, "I'm going to go take a shower, get the saltwater off of me." she said and walked into the bathroom, she closed the door but didn't lock it, she had a nice day with Jason but there was no sexual feeling to it at all. She didn't really care since they were out in the open. She sighed dropping her suit and hanging it on the towel rack to dry and than went to the standup shower and turned it on and got in and under the hot water spray facing away from the door and enjoyed the feeling.

Jason knew his Elizabeth felt unloved and that wasn't his intention at all. He followed her into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. "Mind if I join you?" He asked as he started to step into the shower. He needed to shower as well, but there were advantages to taking showers together and one was making love. So maybe before dinner lovemaking would satisfy his wife.

Elizabeth turned seeing him join her in the shower "sure." she mumbled and stepped aside as she grabbed her shampoo and squirted a dollop onto her hand and began to massage in into her scalp as she just closed her eyes.

Something was wrong but Jason couldn't figure it out. What had gotten Elizabeth so depressed? Did she regret marrying him? Jason grabbed the bar soap and began washing off. Once he washed off, he helped wash Elizabeth's hair and wash her off.

She felt his hands on her and she gasped "Jason" she whispered opening her eyes, the water streaming over her as she leaned back against the tile, she didn't know what to do, he took her by surprise. Jason grinned as he washed his wife's body, "Yes Elizabeth." He said. "Tell me what you want me to do..." He said seductively into her ear. He wanted her so badly that he could taste her.

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side, she wouldn't do anything, he must be feeling obligated, she didn't want him to feel that way so she pushed him away and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom leaving him there by himself.

Jason watched as Elizabeth got out of the shower wondering what he did wrong. He wasn't feeling obligated to make love to his wife. He wanted to make love to her. Finally after 15 minutes in the shower alone, he got out, grabbed a towel and went into the room not knowing what to say to Elizabeth.

Liz was on the phone on the balcony to Carly crying, facing the water. "He doesn't want me! He feels like he has to make love to me and I don't want him to feel obligated, Carly." She said into her phone. "You told me over and over again that me and him wouldn't leave the bed." She went on to say, "You said that You and Sonny made love the entire week and you lied to me." she cried, she paused then nodded, "I'll talk to you later." she mumbled not thinking Jason heard and shut off the phone sticking it in her robe pocket, she had put back on her lacy baby doll underneath but had the robe tied tightly around her waist as she wiped her tears away.

Jason caught most if not all of Elizabeth's tongue lashing to Carly over the phone and that was the thing that clued him in. Elizabeth was trying to go along with what Carly told her and it wasn't working. His heart broke for his wife and he needed to apologize to her. He slipped his robe back on and went out on the balcony. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. What ever I did to make you upset, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention." Jason said to her.

She turned to him, wiping at her eyes quickly as she walked back into the suite and up to the bar opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water "Jason, I don't know what your talking about, I'm fine. " she muttered drinking down half the bottle, she sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the delivery menu for the nearest pizza place.

He wasn't stupid; Jason knew something was wrong but he wasn't going to press the issue. Jason walked over to the bar, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice. 'You are not fine, Elizabeth.' he thought. "I believe you." He said as he looked at her.

She looked at him and nodded as she sat on the bed "is pizza okay?" she asked as she picked up the phone and began to dial the number, she loved Jason and if this was going to be their lives from now on she was okay with that, they'd handle things. Elizabeth started to place their order "Pepperoni?" she asked him.

Jason nodded, "Pizza's fine. Pepperoni's even better." Jason still didn't know what he did wrong and he wanted to know what he could do to fix his mistakes. He loved Elizabeth with everything he had and if they were going to start their life off together as husband and wife by not speaking to each other, then he could handle it.

Elizabeth ordered the pizza and hung up "The pizza is going to take a half hour…" she said and removed her robe, she looked at him "I'm guessing you heard Carly and my conversation." she mumbled. She was ready to talk to him, she laid down on the bed, pulling the blanket up to her neck, she suddenly felt very exposed.

Jason nodded, "Half an hour, huh?" He asked as he saw his wife remove her robe. "Yes, I heard it." Jason said as he laid down next to her and pulled the blanket on top of both of them. "You can tell me anything, I won't get mad." He said to her.

"Carly told me before we got married that we'd be making love to each other the entire week, that you wouldn't be able to keep you hands off me, but for some reason I feel like she lied to me; that you don't want me as much as I want you. I feel like your obligation." Elizabeth stated as she looked at her husband.

This was no surprise; Carly was basically trying to turn Elizabeth into Carly herself. "Sweetheart, you are not an obligation to me. I do want you. I want you more than I need air. You are what keeps me sane and for the record, we don't have to do everything Sonny and Carly did here when they were married. It's about us this time, not them." Jason said gently as he looked at her and leaned into kiss her.

She stared at him, she believed him, he melted her, she leaned in and smiled as she kissed him back pressing her body against his, she moved her hands down his shoulders to his waist getting ready to take over again like she did the night before, she would make sure he had no work to do.

He kissed her and pressed his body against hers and he moved his arms up to her babydoll as his hands grazed her shoulders and he let the babydoll slip to the floor. He was going to take over and make her happy this time around. "I want to make you happy." He told her.

She smiled "I'm already happy and in love. I love you so much. You make me happy just by breathing." she whispered to her husband as she shivered at the cold air from the open balcony window against her bare skin, she pressed little kisses along his shoulder up to his neck. "Did you not like the babydoll?" she whispered against his skin teasingly. He smiled knowing that he could make and keep his wife happy. "I love you too, so much." He replied as he felt Elizabeth shiver. "Yes, I loved it. Tell Carly, she get's an A." he sad as his breathing became more erratic. He wanted to have his wife already before the pizza delivery guy showed up.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Elizabeth smiled and laid down on the bed, she spread her legs to offer him a craddle and smiled as she reached out for him. Jason took her hand and crawled on top of his wife and while her legs were spread out, he undid his towel and let it fall to the floor. Elizabeth moaned closing her eyes as she pressed blind kisses along his throat and face as she felt overwhelming guilt for some reason, like she was forcing him to make love to her. "Tell me you want this." she whispered, pleading, opening her eyes, tears welled up.

He nodded as best he could as he saw the tears in his wife's eyes. He wanted this more than anything. Jason tilted her head so Elizabeth was looking at him, "I want this and I want you. Don't feel guilty about making love to me." He said to her as he trailed kissed down to her shoulders and all over her body.

Elizabeth moaned and closed her eyes pressing her hands on either side of his head to keep contact with him, with every kiss her body arched under his lips. Jason loved it when Elizabeth moaned as he kept contact with her he felt Elizabeth arch her body. His breathing became some what erratic as he managed to find his way into her. It wasn't hard since he had literally memorized every inch of her body.

She cried out and threw her arms up clutching the headboard with both hands as she arched her body against him, she bit down on her lower lip as she whimpered. This time Jason finally had his way with his wife. As he saw Elizabeth grab the headboard for support, he went in deeper. He knew she wanted this and he wanted it too. What Carly had said went out the window. He wanted his wife and he had finally got her. He just hoped Elizabeth was satisfied.

Elizabeth cried out; wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulled him as deeply as she could go "Jason!" she cried out, thrashing her head from side to side, she was in pure ecstasy, she moaned and whimpered as her body began to quake.

Jason wrapped his arms and legs around his wife as he as given her an orgasm; a mind blowing one at that. "Elizabeth." he cried out in pleasure. They must have lost track of time because the pizza had arrived 10 minutes ago and they were still making love.

Elizabeth heard a loud consistent knocking on the door and sighed, growling in her throat slightly at the interruption "Jason, you should get the pizza." she muttered. Jason groaned and sighed as he too heard the knocking. Jason then tossed Liz his tux shirt to put on and he grabbed a wife beater from the closet and pulled on his trunks. He then walked over to the door, waited until Elizabeth was dressed and then opened it, took the pizza from the delivery boy, paid him, thanked him, then finally shut the door and walked back to the bed with the pizza in hand. "Hungry Mrs. Morgan?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

She smiled, "Not really." she said unbuttoning the shirt so it just laid open as she smiled lying down. Jason smiled, "Okay, we'll eat later." He said as he walked over to the table on Liz's side of the bed and put the pizza there. "Where were we?" He asked as turned to find his wife looking hot in his shirt. 'Damn, she looks good in my clothes.' He thought with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled as she fiddled with the buttons on Jason's shirt, she was wearing. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure." she smiled sitting up. "Id like to do a fashion show for you. Carly had bought a lot more lingerie for me to show you." Jason lit up like a Christmas tree, grabbed a slice of pizza on a plate and sat on the bed. "Really? Show me.." He said.

She smiled, got off the bed and took her suitcase into the bathroom and closed the door. Elizabeth smiled as she re-emerged smiled dressed in a black lace panty and bra set, that simply had a matching black lace sarong that tied around her waist, she smiled putting up her hair and came out "What do you think?" she asked doing a little turn.

Jason smiled as he saw his wife walk out of the bathroom in the lingerie. "I love it." He said Yeah, his wife was hot. "Show me more." He said smiling.

She smiled and went back into the bathroom than came out in a deep blue see-through baby doll "This?" she asked for his approval.

Jason nodded in approval, "This one we can use for our last night here.." He said seductively as he got off the bed, walked over to his wife and kissed her.

Elizabeth grinned, "I have one more…" she said pushing him away.

Jason grinned, "Just one?" He asked her as he walked back over to the bed and sat down. Elizabeth changed quickly than came out in a white silky bra and panties set and she turned around and across her ass it spelled Jason in big red letters. Jason was now stunned silent. His wife was gorgeous in that lingerie set. All he could do was stare and grin. This was like heaven to him.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at her husband. "Carly paid a ridiculous amount of money for something that by the look on your face can only last a few minutes on my body." she said to him, keeping her distance from him.

"That's a good thing right?" He asked her. Jason didn't know what to say. "I think the look on my face can last hours if we play our cards right. Come here." He commanded softly.

Elizabeth smiled as she walked a step closer to him; teasing him as she ran her finger along the inside of her panty line "I like when you tell me what to do" she smirked. He smiled as well as he saw Elizabeth walk towards him. He watched her hand run along the inside of her panty line and he groaned, "Baby... stop teasing me. I can't do much to you if you won't let me."

Jason loved it when his wife smiled and walked up to him until she was standing between his legs and looked down at him, he was face level with her stomach, she cringed thinking of the scar on her stomach she had when she had given birth to Lila. Jason didn't pay much attention to the scar as he grazed his fingers over it. Even though it reminded him that he had missed Lila's birth, Elizabeth looked beautiful. Call him crazy, but Jason had a feeling that Elizabeth was pregnant again and this time with their son.

Liz smiled and cupped his face in her hands to look up at her and smiled "I love you so much." she whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, she hated the scar that had deformed her stomach but loved that that same scar had given her and Jason; Lila. Before Jason could reply, Elizabeth kissed him. He wrapped his armed around her waist, pulling her into him and walked backwards to the bed. Minutes later his heel hit the chest which caused him to fall back on to the bed, scoot up and pull Elizabeth with him. "I love you too."

She smiled and nodded as she trailed her lips from his mouth to his ear, down to his jaw and than to his neck and chest. Jason settled down and let Elizabeth take over. He knew this was what she wanted and he was happy to do what she needed.

She smiled and trailed her lips back up to his mouth "I want you to take over, I want you to tell me what you want." she whispered rubbing against him. Jason opened his mouth to speak, "I want you, baby.. only you." he whispered feeling his wife rub against him. He took over like she wanted him to hoping to rock her world. Elizabeth moaned and closed her eyes as she laughed as they rolled over so she was on the bottom, she smiled "I have something new to try." she suggested nipping lightly at his lower lip; Carly had given her advice like any great girlfriend would, she smiled at knowing that he was hers.

Jason looked down at her as he was in a push up position. "Something new... I wonder what it could be? Do tell dear wife of mine." He said smirking. Jason was probably going to love this what ever it was. Elizabeth smiled at him and pushed him up and than smiled as she kneeled on her hands and knees using her hands she gripped the headboard, she wanted to be a good wife, anything to make him happy.

Jason got up off of Elizabeth and he watched as she got on her hands and knees and gripped the headboard with her hands. He then took the liberty of going down on his wife once he removed her panties. Once he removed her underwear he scooted closer to her, bent his head down and went down on his wife.

Elizabeth cried out bucking back as she closed her eyes. "Jason!" she screeched in pleasure as she shook. Jason loved the sound of his name coming from her lips. "You like that Elizabeth?" He asked her as he licked her clean and then looked up at her. Elizabeth nodded, her head hung as she moaned, her eyes closed, her body exhausted. Jason was pretty spent himself, after all he most of the work. So for the next hour and half, Jason and Elizabeth let sleep take over their bodies.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had now been four blissfully happy days for the newlyweds. Elizabeth woke up and smiled, they had spent four days together since they got married and she loved it, she smiled as she got up seeing that Jason was still sleeping, as she got dressed into jean shorts and his tux shirt and buttoned it up and than walked out of the hotel room after grabbing the key, and leaving the hotel room. Jason woke up an hour later to find Elizabeth not in the room. He quickly walked to the bathroom to take a shower and begin his search for his wife. He had hoped nothing bad had happened to her.

Just as Jason had was about to leave and go look for his wife, his cell phone rang. "Jason, where is liz, is she with you" sonny asked, all business "Johnny's been tracking Alcazar and he found out that he's followed you and Liz to Costa Rica" Sonny said "You need to keep your eye on her, man."

"Liz is probably somewhere on the resort, I'm on my w ay out the door to look for her." Jason explained. He was pissed, "Damn! Why is Alcazar here? Wasn't kidnapping Elizabeth, enough of a thrill for him?" Jason asked Sonny. "How did he find out?" Jason practically yelled.

"You need to calm down, yelling and panicking isn't going to help you or Elizabeth." he said to Jason. "He must of found out about the false papers and now is coming back to claim her. I don't know how he found out about the honeymoon, the man i used as my travel agent retired and I've been using a new girl, maybe she's working for him." he said, he wasn't sure.

Jason got upset even more, "I can't calm down, Sonny. Lorenzo is here at this resort after my wife and it's my fault. If I hadn't tried to trick him, none of this would have happened. I did what I thought would get my wife home safe and sound." Jason said. "Well, look into it and if she is, you fire her." Sonny nodded "Of course Jason." he said and hung up.

"Thanks." he said as he hung up, walked to the door and opened it. Jason soon realized that he didn't have a key. The resort had only given them one key. Then he realized that the manager said he would get them anything they needed, so he decided to give him a call. Suddenly Liz came through the front door and smiled "Your up." she said sweetly as she put the entrance card on the side table and stepped into the suite and walked over to the bar putting down a bowl full of fresh fruit.

Jason hung up the phone immediately as he saw Elizabeth walk into the room with fresh fruit and the entrance key as she walked over to the bar. "Thank God you're alright." Jason replied as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged him back "I'm fine, I went downstairs and was about to take a walk when the manager came up to me with this fruit basket." she said to him than pulled back seeing his expression "Jason, are you mad at someone?"

Jason was mad. He was mad at himself for trying to trick Lorenzo, Lorenzo for showing up here and Elizabeth for taking off with out him and worrying him half to death.. "I'm upset with myself, Lorenzo Alcazar, and you." He replied as he looked at Elizabeth.

She looked at him, her eyes widening "What the hell did I do?" she asked stepping back slightly, she was shocked, all she did was go downstairs and bring up a fruit basket.

Jason waked over to the bed and sat down on the edge as he tried to dismiss what Sonny said to him on the phone earlier. "I'm just worried for your safety. It's not safe here like we thought it would be." He tried to explain.

Elizabeth looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked, she kept her distance from him. She knew this Jason; this was the enforcer side of him and she just stared. Jason looked at her and took a breath. "When I woke up and you were gone, I jumped to conclusions and as I was getting ready to take a shower, my phone rings."

She sighed and nodded "And who was it? What did they say?" she asked him.

"It was Sonny. He said that Lorenzo tracked us down and he wants to claim you." Jason told her as he looked into his wife's eyes.

Elizabeth looked at him "I'm not going!" she snapped "I'm not going back there Jason!" she panicked, remembering everything, how he dyed her hair, pierced her ears painfully, starved her and taunted her. "You can't make me go back!" she began to scream at Jason. Jason tried to calm Elizabeth down as she screamed and cried.

"Elizabeth, I'm not making you go back to him. I would never do that." He told her. "He's only here because he figured out the papers to the pier I gave his men were fake, but I swear to you on my life, you won't have to go back to him." Jason said trying to get through to Elizabeth. Jason could see that Elizabeth was now visibly shaking with fear, tears streaming down her face as her eyes darted around the room, her skin turned white.

Jason put his hand on her face and cupped her cheek. "Elizabeth, he's not here and I would never force you to go back to him. You do believe me don't you?" He asked her.

Elizabeth, suddenly turned green, she pushed him away and rushed to the bathroom and kneeled on the floor in front of the toilet and threw up

Jason's eyes went wide and then he followed her into the bathroom and he found her throwing up. He then kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back. "Are you alright?"

"Go away…" Elizabeth moaned holding her hair as she continued to throw up.

Jason sighed, he didn't want to leave her and he didn't. "I'm not leaving you Elizabeth. It's me, it's Jason. I want to help you." He told her as he continued to rub his hand up and down her back.

She finished a bit later and moaned as she stood up and washed her face and brushed her teeth twice after she flushed the toilet, "Maybe it's the fruit."

Jason nodded in agreement, "Yeah, maybe." He replied as he stood up, exited the bathroom, and walked over to the bed and sat down. He was contemplating on leaving Costa Rica and returning to Port Charles, but he didn't want to ruin what was left of his honeymoon.

She looked at him "Maybe if I sleep for awhile it will go away" she smiled and slipped his shirt back on than crawled into bed.

Jason looked at her, "Okay, let me just put the sign out on the door and lock it and we can get some sleep." He said as he walked over to the table, picked up the "Privacy Please" door hanger, opened the door, slipped it, closed the door and locked it. When he was done, He turned to see Elizabeth already asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Early the next morning Elizabeth woke up knowing she was about to be sick and rushed to the bathroom and threw up again trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Jason.

Jason woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing. He then got out of bed to find Elizabeth kneeled down and bent over the toilet sit. He then walked over to the sink, grabbed a washcloth and ran warm water over it; rung it out and handed it to Elizabeth. "Do you want to go home?"

Elizabeth washed her face and looked up at him "No, I want to stay here with you."

Jason watched his wife clean herself up and then he took her hand, stood up and lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed. "We will stay here. I am going to get you some crackers and soda, maybe that will settle your stomach." He told her as he put Elizabeth on the bed and walked up to the bar, grabbing a soda and some crackers. "Here you go." Jason replied as he returned with the soda and the crackers.

Elizabeth sat up sipping the soda and nibbling crackers "Maybe there's a doctor in the resort, can you go see?" she asked.

"Of course I can, I'll call and see if the manager can send one up." He smiled at his wife.

Elizabeth just nodded as she went back to the room to lie down on the bed

Jason dialed the manager and he said he would locate the doctor and send him right over. The doctor walked in and smiled "I'm Dr. Cinia." he smiled shaking his hand and than walked over to Liz and looked then at Jason, "Is it alright if you go down to the bar for a bit and let me examine her privately?"

Jason shook the doctor's hand and then looked at Elizabeth. He really didn't want to leave her. Not because she was under the weather, but because Lorenzo Alcazar was still here and could get to his wife at any time. "I'll wait outside on the balcony, just come get me when you finish." Jason said to the doctor.

Dr. Cinia nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed to examine Elizabeth; he did multiple tests and a half hour later called Jason into the room, "Mr. Morgan, can you join us please?" he asked.

Jason re-entered the room and walked past the doctor and sat on the other side of the bed and held his wife's hand and kissed her forehead. Jason looked at the doctor with worry in his eyes, "What's wrong with my wife?" He asked.

He smiled "I've taken multiple tests, she has no fever and no rashes or anything" he smiled "she's just vomiting and nauseous" he said "Mr. Morgan, you're going to be a father again." he smiled "Congratulations."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and then at the doctor. "Thank you." He said to the doctor with a smile. He was really happy right now. Jason and Elizabeth were going to be parents again and this time around, Jason was going to be there for this child's birth.

The doctor smiled and let himself out of the hotel room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

8 months later…

Around 8pm. Elizabeth had gotten Lila ready for bed. Lila smiled as she put her mother put her to bed after she drank a sippy cup of milk and than laid down beside her as she stroked her face as Lila began to relax and close her eyes "Mama, I want to wait for daddy" she whispered, Liz smiled "Daddy will be home later." she whispered to her as she felt the baby kicking inside of her, she smiled as she laid with her.

Jason arrived home from Sonny's an hour later and put his jacket up and went upstairs to see his girls. Especially Elizabeth since she was a month away from giving birth to their second child.

Liz had Lila a second away from sleep as she heard her bedroom door open, Lila heard it open too and jumped up "Dada" she squealed rubbing her eyes and holding out her arms as Liz sighed.

Jason walked into his daughter's room and smiled. He then looked at Liz, _'Don't kill me._' he thought as he walked over to Lila and Elizabeth and lifted Lila from her crib. "I didn't mean to wake her." Jason told Elizabeth as he put Lila on his hip and turned to look at his wife.

Elizabeth fumbled to get up and finally stood and rubbed at her stomach, "It's fine. I am going to take a shower, while you get little miss princess, here back to sleep." she said to him as she kissed Lila's cheek and walked out of the room as Lila hugged her father, "Dada, no baby."

Jason nodded as he watched Elizabeth walk out of the room. Jason sighed as he walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with Lila. "Lila, honey why don't you want a new baby?" He asked her. _'Ah. sibling rivalry and so it begins._' He thought with a smile.

"All mine." she smiled hugging him, putting her face into his neck as she yawned as held on, fighting sleep

Jason couldn't help but smile as he rocked her back and forth in the chair. He knew she was fighting to stay awake, but he also knew Liz would have a fit if Lila didn't go to sleep. "I love you too, baby girl." He said as he kissed the top of her head. 5 minutes later, Lila was finally asleep so he gently got up, walked over to her crib and placed her in it, covering her up and giving her a stuffed animal. He then walked out of the room leaving her door cracked. "Sleep well, Lila." he said as he left to go check on Elizabeth.

Meanwhile in their bedroom, Elizabeth's water broke just before she got into the shower, she cringed at the idea, the baby wasn't suppose to be coming so soon, she whimpering knowing the contractions would be coming and she couldn't hide from Jason, she prayed he'd go to bed before they started and cleaned up the water on the floor than got into the shower washing quickly knowing he'd show up.

Jason entered their bed room as quietly as he could, but that was a fail because the floor creaked when he walked on it. Finally he made it to the bed after a few minutes and called out Elizabeth's name. "Elizabeth?" He said quietly.

Liz came out of the bathroom wrapped in an oversized towel she bought a few months ago when she started growing "Hi" she smiled, "You should go to sleep, you look tired." she said going to her closet turning so she closed her eyes breathing through a contraction she was having pretending to look for her nightgown.

Jason wasn't tired and he figured Elizabeth was. "I'm not tired, but you look like you are." He said as he called out to her. He decided to change into sweats and a long shirt just in case something did happen. Luckily Liz's bag was packed so they were ready. Elizabeth went through the contraction and then sighed and turned around and smiled, sweating.

Jason walked over to her and he noticed her sweating. He then placed his left hand on her stomach. "Lila's finally asleep." He said to her.

She nodded jumping back from him "can you go get me a tea from downstairs before I go to bed?" she asked him as she dropped the towel and slipped on her nightgown. Jason looked at Elizabeth with a confused look on his face, "Sure I can. I'll just be a few minutes." Jason replied as he walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen to get Elizabeth her tea.

Elizabeth cried out in pain as she fell to her knees grasping her stomach, she bit down on her lower lip until it started to bleed unable to hide it as she sobbed in pain. Jason finished up the tea and head up the stairs with it on the tray. Once there, he immediately dropped the tray and the tea and went to Elizabeth's side. "Elizabeth!" He cried out as he kneeled beside her and helped her up carefully.

She cried out in pain "The baby...my water broke...hurting." she cried out as Lila stood at the doorway watching, "Mommy…." she whispered panicking.

Jason had to keep calm for everyone's sake. Jason slowly moved Elizabeth to the bed and then looked at Lila. What was he supposed to say to his 4 1/2 yr old daughter? The truth, that's what. "Lila, honey Mommy is going to have the baby. Can you do Daddy a favor?" He asked her.

Lila looked at him, her blue eyes wide with fright as she watched her mother wiggle on the bed and thrash in pain gripping her stomach; Lila shook and looked at her father, "Yes."

There wasn't a lot of time and this baby was coming fast. "Ok, go downstairs and get me the house phone, a towel, & some string. Do you think you can handle that?" He asked her calmly.

Lila nodded and toddled downstairs, she grabbed her pink sand bucket and threw the phone, a towel and her craft string into the bucket than went back upstairs.

Jason waited as Lila came back he was trying to do his best by comforting his wife. "Elizabeth, just breathe. Everything will be alright." He knew he was nervous as hell, but he had to tell her what ever he could to get them through this. Not in a million years did Jason Morgan ever think he would be delivering his own child.

Lila came back but wouldn't enter the room, she was shaking as she put her bucket on the floor and looked at him "Dada," she whispered as Liz whimpered.

Jason saw Lila at the door and he let go of Elizabeth's hand. She could squeeze it later. "Hey, baby girl. Thank you for bringing this for me. You think you can go to your room for a bit?" He asked her as he touched her face and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. Jason needed to call Carly to watch Lila. Neither Jason nor Elizabeth had explained to Lila exactly what was going to happen. He thought Liz would be in the hospital, not at home.

Lila nodded and raced to her room closing the door as Liz moaned "The baby is too tiny to come now." she moaned in pain as she thrashed on the bed stroking her stomach.

Jason smiled as he watched his daughter race to her room and then he closed the door. "That may be, but babies come early all the time." Jason said to her as he walked over to her, taking her hand and smoothed her hair from her face. "What did Kelly say at your last appointment?"

"Kelly said that he's safe to be born anytime" she moaned as she arched her knees. "Jason, there's no time for Carly, you need to help me and I want to push." she moaned closing her eyes.

Jason got everything ready and in position grabbing his wife's hand forgetting all about Carly but praying that Lila was keeping herself occupied. "Okay, I'm ready. On three, you push, okay." He said quickly as he glanced at her and saw her nod. "One... Two... three...push!" He told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth bent forward and pushed as hard as she could, turning blue in the face until she finally flopped back down breathing hard. Jason saw the baby coming down. "Just a few more and we will have our baby." He told his wife as she rested a little. "I see his head now push." he instructed as he could see the baby's head and he had hair.

Elizabeth cried out as she pushed again, harder this time, biting down on her bottom lip as it bled "Jason!" she screamed. Finally, the baby's head emerged as Liz was screaming. "The head is out. The hard part is over. I just need one last big push from you and then our son will be here." He said to her. "I know you're in pain, but I need you to push." She screamed out in pain as she pushed one last time.

Minutes later, their son was born. Jason had tears in his eyes as he began to clean him up, tie off the cord and cut it. Along with their son came the afterbirth which needed to be cleaned up as well. "He's here and he's healthy." Jason said as he got off the bed and handed Elizabeth their son.

Elizabeth smiled and began to cry as she held him "He's beautiful." she whispered, she was in pain but she didn't feel anything. Jason smiled too as he looked at his son in his mother's arms. "Yes, he is." He then looked at Elizabeth, "Are you in pain?" He asked her as he started to clean up everything.

She nodded, lying in bed with the baby in her arms as she wrapped him in the towel. "Jason, I can clean up; don't do it."

Jason simply replied, "I'll clean up, you rest. It won't take me long, I promise." He said turning around smiling; happy that everything went okay. "Do you want me to call Carly? I was going to before, but everything happened so fast and you told me not to."

"You need to go check on Lila and make sure she's okay" she said "she's probably scared." Elizabeth explained as she put their baby boy to her breast to feed him as she snuggled in getting comfortable.

"Okay, I'll go." Jason replied as he finished cleaning up and making sure everything he used was out of sight. "We did really well. I love you." He told Elizabeth as he leaned down and kissed her lips and then his son's head. He then left to check on Lila.

Lila was on her bed with a crayon in her hand and a coloring book on her lap, her eyes wide staring at the coloring book as her tiny body shook as she tried to color.

Jason walked down the hall to the left and opened the door to his daughter's room "Lila, Mommy's okay." He told her as he walked into the room which was pink with murals that Elizabeth had painted. He reached the bed and sat down next to her. "Lila, honey, look at Daddy please?" He could tell that she was scared.

Lila looked up, her blue eyes smoldering as she looked like she had seen a ghost "Dada" she whispered, staring. Jason picked Lila up and brought her to his lap. "Mommy is fine, I promise." He told her as he held her. "Let's go see her."

"No!" she practically yelled in fear, she held onto him, "Please, I don't want to go in there!"

Jason realized that Lila heard the screams of her mother's pain. "Sweetie, Mommy is fine. I promise. She really wants to see you, there's someone she wants you to meet. Will you do that?" He whispered to her as he continued to hold Lila and rub her back.

She nodded "Come too? You won't leave right?" she pleaded, holding tightly onto him. Jason nodded as he stood up from the bed with Lila in his arms. "I won't leave you, I'll be right there with you." He told her, shifting her to his right hip and walked out of the room and down to his where Elizabeth and the new baby were. "Hey, look who's here." He said as he walked into the room with Lila and walked over to the bed.

Liz smiled "hi sweetheart, you want to meet your new brother?" she asked, she nodded as Liz smiled "I'm okay, I know I scared you but I'm okay now." she smiled. Lila nodded as she wiggled out of Jason's arms wanting on the bed

Jason set Lila down next to Elizabeth and he too sat down on the bed. "See, Lila. Mommy is just fine. What do you think of your brother?" He asked his little girl.

Lila stared at him as he opened his eyes looking around, "Can I give him a kiss?" she asked her father. Elizabeth looked at Jason in shock since she hadn't wanted the baby in the first place.

Jason had a feeling Lila would come around and he looked at Liz, then at Lila. "Of course you can. Go ahead." Jason looked back at Liz, "He still needs a name."

Suddenly there was a screech from the baby boy as Lila bit down on the baby's cheek and looked at him "Stop crying!" she screamed at the baby as Liz gasped "Lila, no biting."

Jason gasped too, "Lila, biting is a no-no with the baby. You have to be gentle with him and screaming is not allowed either. You are scaring him." Jason said as he looked at Liz.

Lila growled and pushed the baby nearly out of Liz's arms and got off the bed and went back to her room and Liz sighed "This isn't good Jason." she said to him.

Jason was shocked at Lila. He thought she would get to like her brother. Not be jealous of him; he looked at Liz, "I know….. I'll go see if I can calm her down." He said as he kissed Elizabeth once more before getting off the bed and heading to Lila's room.

Lila was sitting on her bed facing the wall crying as she hugged the teddy bear Jason had bought for her last Christmas, she cried into the top of the head of the bear.

Jason got to Lila's room and knocked on her door frame, "It's Daddy, honey, and may I come in?" He asked her, not noticing that she was crying. He was praying that this talk would go smoothly. Lila just nodded; "Yes" she said politely as she wiped tears away, she saw her mother do it multiple times.

Jason walked into the room and sat next to Lila on her bed. He looked at Lila, "Lila, why did you bite your brother?"

Lila looked up at her Daddy "I don't like him. Can't you give him away?" she asked him she sighed and cuddled the bear closer.

Jason hid his grin, his daughter was so adorable. He didn't like disciplining her, but he had to. "No, we can't give him away. You'll grow to like him, I promise." Jason told her.

"No I wont and I am going to bite him again!" she snapped, looking exactly like him when he's angry, she glared at him, "I will also put him in a box on top of my closet like mommy does with my baby clothes." she said with a firm nod of her head.

"You will not bite your brother or put him in a box on top of your closet. He is here to stay." He said to Lila. He sighed as he looked at her. "I know where you are coming from, baby girl. I was just like you when my Mommy and Daddy gave me a brother. You know, I bet Uncle Steven was like you at your age too. Uncle Steven is mommy's older brother." Jason explained to Lila. She looked at him and just turned her head, "Go away." she said to him not saying another word.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jason looked at his daughter and sighed getting up from her bed and walked out of her room without saying anything. Elizabeth was sitting up in bed nursing the baby quietly as Jason walked back into their bed room. "Our daughter hates me." He told her as he made his way over to their bed sat down and looked at their son and then back up at Elizabeth.

Liz smiled "She doesn't hate you, she's just jealous because our attention is on the baby." she said "She'll get over it. Now we need a name for him." she said as she took him off her breast and put him over her shoulder burping him.

"I hope she does find it in her heart to love her brother. I told her that AJ and Steven went through that stage when we were born." Jason replied as he saw his son's face. "Yeah, he does need a name." He said as he ran his hand over his son's head.

Elizabeth smiled, "What about Jacob?" she asked him, she yawned as she bounced the baby slightly trying to make him burp, once he finally did she sighed and put him to lie in her lap and rubbed her face exhausted.

Jason smiled as well and gently took the baby from Elizabeth after she had burped him. He could tell that she was exhausted. What mother wouldn't be just after giving birth? "Jacob, I like it." He said as he held his son. "How about Jacob Michael Morgan? We can call him Jake for short." Jason suggested as he looked at Elizabeth as he wrapped an arm around her while holding their son.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled as she cuddled down into him and closed her eyes, pressing a kiss into his neck "Thank you for helping me." she whispered as she fell asleep, Jacob fell asleep too, puckering his lips and making a fist up against his mouth

He kissed her head lightly and watched as his wife and son fell asleep. Jason was in awe of his son just so tiny and delicate. "You're welcome, sweet girl." Jason whispered to Elizabeth as she slept. Now all he had to do was pray that Lila would come around. Jason's family was everything to him.

Carly came through the door downstairs and went up stairs to the bedroom and stood in the door in awe "Jason," she whispered seeing the baby. Jason looked up from his sleeping wife and son just as Carly walked in, "Hey Carly." He whispered to her as he motioned for her to come inside the room.

Jason didn't move. Well he couldn't, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Carly walked over to Jason and his family, "Should I take Lila?" she asked him, she didn't need to ask anything else, she figured they needed their space and needed time.

Jason shook his head, "No, you don't have to take her, but could you see if she's okay. She's not too happy about having a brother. She bit him and screamed. I tried to reason with her." Jason explained.

Carly nodded and went into the other room and closed the door. Carly had left to check on Lila while Jason watched over Jake and Liz. He just hoped Carly had better luck with her. Carly walked in with Lila at her side and Lila walked up to her father, "Daddy, I'm sorry I bit the baby." she said as Carly smiled from the doorway.

Jason just looked at Carly in shock that some how she managed to get through to Lila. "Come here." He said to Carly and Lila. Carly had walked over to the bed and sat Lila next to Jason. "I know you are. Would you like to hold him?" Jason asked his daughter.

Lila nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed, carly watched her as Lila waited patiently and Elizabeth was still fast asleep. Jason gently placed Jake into Lila's arms and help her hold him. "This is your brother, Jacob Michael Morgan." He said to Lila as he looked at her with a smile. Lila nodded and looked down at him and than leaned down giving him a kiss on the cheek than held him for a bit just watching his face.

Jason then looked at Carly, "Thank you." He whispered to her as he watched his daughter bond with her brother. "See Lila, he's not that bad. Mommy and I need your help with taking care of him. You think you can help?"

Lila looked up at him, "Really, your not going to lock me in the closet?" she asked, acting shocked as Carly's eyes grew wide.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jason looked at his daughter and then at Carly, then back to his daughter, "Baby girl, why would I lock you in the closet?" He asked Lila as he tried to hide a grin and his shock.

"Dennis from playgroup said that once you have a baby you wont need me anymore, and your going to lock me in the closet and never let me out, he said if I get rid of the baby than you'll love me again." she said quietly. _'That kid Dennis is a jerk_.' Jason thought. He sighed and looked at Lila again. "Dennis is wrong. Mommy and I love you and Jake the same. We wouldn't lock you in a closet." Jason assured his daughter as he continued to help Lila hold Jake while Elizabeth was still sleeping.

Lila nodded and smiled as Carly walked in, "Mind if I take Lila for the night?" she asked Jason as Lila nodded, "Can i go with Aunt Carly tonight, Daddy?" she said looking up at him with her blue eyes.

Jason nodded, "I don't mind and Lila would like it. I'll tell Liz when she wakes up." Jason said to Carly. Carly nodded and went with Lila to get packed and left, Jacob was sleeping deeply as Liz tossed slightly in bed.

Jason watched Liz toss in bed and then he got up and went to Jake's nursery and got him ready for bed. Once he did that, he put Jake in his crib and left his door cracked open and then went to check on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was sitting up in bed sipping on a glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed as she smiled, her eyes lighting up as he walked into the room.

Jason smiled as he walked into the room, "There's my angel." He said to her as he made his way to the bed and climbed in next to her and then he kissed her. 'How did you sleep?"

She shrugged, "I slept okay." she admitted as she curled up against him. "Where is Lila? Is she okay? Jason saw Liz shrug, "What's the shrug for?" He asked her as he looked at her. "Lila is fine. Carly wanted to take her for the night, so she did. Jake is in his crib sound asleep." He told her as he reached over and turned the baby monitor up so they could hear Jake if he woke up.

She nodded and smiled as she pressed her face against his shoulder and closed her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jason also got comfortable with wife in bed as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep hoping that nothing would disturb them except for Jake's cries through the night.

L (6/1/2010 6:55:23 AM)iz woke up around 5am and slowly climbed out of bed and smiled as she went to jake's nursery, she smiled as she walked in and looked into the crib seeing him sleeping, his fist in his mouth, she smiled and took the new breast pump and went down to the living room and sat on the couch and began to pump milk so Jason could feed him.

(6/1/2010 7:01:25 AM)Jason woke up minutes later and climbed out of bed rubbing his eyes ad he made his way down to Jake's nurrsery. He peeked in, smiling as he watched his son sleep with his fist in his mouth. He watched Jake for a few more minutes before heading down stairs to the living room, seeing his wife on the couch pumping milk. "Good Morning." Jason said to Elizabeth as he sat next to her on the couch. Elizabeth (6/1/2010 7:03:36 AM)Elizabetlooked at him and smiled as she put a blanket over the pump to sheild herself from him "Good morning." she said.

Jason smiled as he watched her pump for a while. "I'm going to make some thing to eat. Do you want anything?" He asked Elizabeth before he headed into the kitchen. Elizabeth shook her head, she really hadn't eaten since yesterday morning but she wanted to loose her baby fat she got with jake so she shook her head no again "No thanks Jason, I'm not hungry." she said hoping he didn't realize the last time she ate.

"Elizabeth, please don't starve yourself." He said to her hoping that she wouldn't go bacl to her weight when Lorenzo Alcazar kidnapped her. Jason wanted Elizabeth healthy. He knew she was small, but he didn't want Liz to deal with that pain all again.

(6/1/2010 7:15:13 AM)"I'm not starving myself, Jason" she said removing the pump and putting the lid on two of the bottles, she lowered her shirt and than took the bottles to the kitchen and put them into the fridge and than went and grabbed a weight loss granola bar from the cupboard and unwrapped it, "See I'm eating."

_'Liar.'_ Jason thought to himself. He had figured she was giving him a story so he would be quiet so he played along. "Okay, I believe you. Just be careful. Alcazar was bad enough." He said. Jason didn't want a repeat of that. Elizabeth nodded as her stomach growled loud enough for the entire house to hear it, she sighed and sat up on the counter looking at him "Jason," she whispered, he was her husband, she should tell him anything. "I want to lose weight for you, this is why."

(6/1/2010 7:25:17 AM)Hearing Elizabeth's stomach growl wasn't so bad that just meant that she needed to eat what she could handle. Jason got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and looked at Elizabeth as she sat on the counter. "Elizabeth, you don't have to lose the weight with in a few days. It takes time to get back to your normal weight. You just had Jake less than 24 hours ago." Jason whispered.

she nodded and spread her legs a bit so she could pull him up to the counter to stand between her legs "How did I get so lucky to have such a great husband?" she whispered.

Jason stood between Elizabeth's legs and just looked at his wife. He was the lucky one, "I don't know; I could say the same thing about you. How I got lucky to have a great wife is just amazing to me." Jason said to her as he leaned in, smiled and kissed her as he cupped her face with his hands.

She moaned lightly against his mouth putting her hands against the back of her neck and pulled him closer wrapping her legs around his waist and closed her eyes.

Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as he supported her back and lifted her up from the counter and walked to the living room and set her on the couch. He went back into the kitchen to make them both something to eat. They needed to eat before Jake woke up. Jason returned with an egg and cheese omelet, juice, and fruit.

Liz sighed as she silently started to dig into the omlet and fruit and sipped the juice, not saying a word to him. She lost her sex drive, she hated it, he didn't want her, or at least not anymore, where they could of made out like teenagers for awhile he pushed her away and gave her food instead, her hormones were running wild, he cared about her eating, staying healthy she convinced herself, she hated it anyway.

Jason wanted Elizabeth so much it was killing him. This was the time where they were supposed to get back to how they were and he knew Elizabeth's hormones were all over the place. Who the hell was he kidding; Jason wanted to jump her right there. She looked so hot in his shirt. _'Screw this'_ he thought. He put the fork down and just kissed the hell out of his wife. He was already turned on as it was. He did just deliver his son and for some reason, that turned him on even more.

He took her by surprise,"Jason" she mumbled against his mouth moaning slightly as she closed her eyes, she had to stop this as much as she wanted to continue, she couldn't get caught up, she put both hands on his chest "Jason, stop." she whispered inches from her mouth.

Jason moaned as he pulled back, "Okay, I'm stopping." He said reluctantly as he too was inches away from her mouth. He wanted her so badly that he was about to go nuts, but the satisfaction of the fact that he could make love to her at anytime kept him sane.

She smiled as Jake began to cry as Sonny walked into the penthouse; Liz covered her bare thighs with the blanket as sonny smiled "Do you have Jake ready? Carly wants to know if she can take Jake as well."

_'This can't be happening.'_ Jason thought as Sonny burst through the door and then Jake began to cry. Jason looked at Liz as she covered herself. "Do you want Carly and Sonny to take Jake?" Jason asked Elizabeth. Jake hadn't been fed just yet and they were about to do just that when Sonny walked in on them.

"After I feed Jake" she said, "Can you go get him Jason?" she asked as she went to the kitchen and got a bottle from the warmer and then came back out and sat on the couch. "Sonny, Jason can bring him over in a bit." she said, he just nodded and left.

Jason nodded, "Of course, I can. We'll be right down." He told Elizabeth as he got up from the couch, kissed his wife and then went upstairs to get Jake from the nursery. Jason walked in and walked over to Jake's crib lifting him up into his arms. "Hi Jake. How's Daddy's little man?" He said to his son as he walked out of the room and downstairs. "I bet Daddy's little man is hungry, huh?" Jake quieted down and yawned as his eyes slowly opened. "Yeah, you're hungry. Let's go see what Mommy has for you." He said as he walked into the loving with Jake in his arms.

Liz smiled as she took jake and began to feed him silently, Jason's button down shirt she wore reveled way too much, it didn't even cover half of her thigh and the buttons kept popping open until her belly button.

Jake and Lila would definitely be fine with Carly and Sonny today. Jason and Elizabeth had plans that involved hormonal make up sex. Any thing to keep Elizabeth happy. Jason could feel that he was getting hoard already, "Damn." Jason cursed lightly as he watched Jake nurse.

Elizabeth sighed as she looked down at jake, she couldn't bring herself to look at Jason, her eyes were all glazed over, she couldn't wait until jake stopped nursing so sonny and carly could take him and her and Jason could spend the rest of their day making love, she'd have to have Jason's mouth on her breast later, she moaned lightly as Jake continued to nurse.

Jason couldn't be happier because he had finally gotten what he had wanted for so long, a family. A wife who had the body of a model; a 4 1/2 yr old who adored her father; wanted all of his time and attention, and a newborn son who was the most perfect baby ever. Jason had the best life possible. Jason and Elizabeth would spend all day and all night making love to each other.

She finished feeding him and burped him than smiled "Why don't you take Jake over to sonny's and than come back to me" she whispered handing the baby over to him.

Jason smiled as he took his son from his wife, kissed her and got Jake ready to go to his Uncle Sonny's. "Okay, I'll be right back." He whispered to Elizabeth.

She nodded and smiled as she put the blanket aside and cleaned up quickly, putting the dishes into the sink and closing all the windows. Jason was busy giving Jake a bath and getting him ready to go. It didn't take him long to have Jake ready to go and packed up. He then placed Jake in his carrier and went across the hall and knocked on the door.

Carly opened the door immediately taking Jake, "Thanks Jason" she smiled "We'll keep them until late tonight." she said "Now go back to your wife." she smirked and closed the door rudely. Jason smirked as Carly opened the door, took Jake and slammed it in his face. Who knew that two kids was all that Carly and Sonny needed to keep them occupied while he and Liz occupied themselves. He walked back to Elizabeth, chuckling to himself as he opened the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Liz was smiling at him as she laid on the couch, her head propped up by a pillow, her blonde hair cascading over the pillows and her legs spread as she still wore his shirt "Hi" she smiled.

Jason smiled as he made his way over to the couch and sat down seeing his wife ready for him. "Hi." he replied huskily, whispering in her ear. Jason fell on top of Elizabeth with ease. Her breasts were so full and he couldn't wait to taste them. He could care less about her hair. Right now he wanted his wife and there was nothing stopping him from taking her.

She moaned arching her body up against him, running her hands along his head, her fingers through his hair "Jason," she moaned, she wanted his mouth everywhere, she wanted him, she was getting wetter by the minute she was sure he could smell her.

Jason explored his wife's body and having every intention of making this moment count. It was just them. Jason started from her neck moving down ever so slowly. He moaned as they moved together as one "Elizabeth." he moaned, he wanted to taste her so badly that he ached for her. His sense of smell kicked in a long time ago and she smelled of vanilla and baby powder. "I want you, wife." He said to her as he continued to trail kisses from her neck, down to her breasts, stopping short as he placed his lips on her breasts and sucked on them hard making the bud of the breasts red.

Liz moaned, she wanted for them to make it upstairs to the bed but they wouldn't make it that far, she moaned and closed her eyes as there was a knock at the door "Fuck. You have to be kidding me." she swore under her breath.

Jason didn't want to stop what he was doing to his wife. They didn't have any kids in the house and yet they had been stopped mid love session. Jason looked down at Elizabeth, "Maybe if we're quiet they'll go away." He whispered to her as he continued to suck on her body. Elizabeth moaned as she nodded and closed her eyes and put her hands on both sides of his head and moaned drawing up her knees on either side of him "God Jason," she moaned.

Jason knew Elizabeth was wet and ready for him and Jason was about ready to explode. His breathing was labored, "Baby, I'm going to cum, but I need to be inside you... I want to be in you when I cum." He whispered to her.

Elizabeth moaned and closed her eyes, she wasn't wearing anything except his shirt but he wore pants, she quickly pushed them down over his hips and grasped him, he was hard and big, so big, she was in awe of how he even fit in her "Jason" she moaned stroking his hard member "does that feel good" she whispered against his ear.

Jason quickly shimmied out of his pants and looked up lovingly at his wife. "Oh yes, sweet girl. Feels so good. More, baby.. I want more." Jason whispered against her ear as he began pushing through her clit, finding her center and just staying there.

She moaned and gasped as the knocking continued on the front door, she arched her body feeling him sink into her another inch, she moaned and nibbled and laved at his neck "Please Jason." her voice cracked, her entire body ached

He moved in and out fast and then he thrusted hard causing them both to have an orgasm. "Better baby.." Jason said as they rode out the orgasm together. Jason made a mental note in his head to yell at who ever was at the damn door.

She cried out bucking against him scratching her nails into his back as she rode the final spasms against him, she finally laid, exhausted under him as she ran her hands up and down his back. Jason loved it when Elizabeth cried out his name. The best sound ever… well that and his kids. Jason too laid against his wife spent. Who knew that sex could be this good? Jason sure didn't.

Elizabeth smiled against his neck, breathing lightly as there was a louder knocking at the door, liz sighed "Are you kidding me? This person just wont go away." Liz said, she wanted to kill whoever stood on the other end of the door

Jason looked at Elizabeth and smiled. He'd definitely let her handle who ever it was on the other side. Jason sighed as he tossed her his shirt just as he put on his white wife beater shirt and his sweats.

Elizabeth got up buttoning a few buttons and opened the door; Sam walked in, her black hair shining, draped around her face and she wore a black tank top and black jeans and black heels "Jason" she smiled and turned to liz and than smiled back at Jason "Can we talk?"

Jason's jaw dropped... not from Sam's sanky ass, but from his wife swinging her hips. _'Damn, I thought I ditched this bitch._' Jason thought. He then looked back at Sam, "You have five minutes, starting now."

Sam smirked, "Alone Jason." she said pointing to Liz, Liz gasped and than looked at jason for a moment not allowing him to speak and nodded "I'll be upstairs." she muttered and walked upstairs to the bedroom and slammed the door, sam smiled "jason, it's been a long time"

_'Seriously? I'm being hit on by the woman who slept with Sonny and got pregnant...'_ Jason thought. All Jason could think about was his family. "Sam, what do you want?" He asked her. Jason was in no mood to play games.

She smiled and walked up to him, running her hands down his chest "jason" she whispered "I still love you, and I want to be with you." she said. Elizabeth had opened the door and peeked down the stairs in enough time to see her touching him. Her eyes welled up and she quietly went back to their room and locked the door.

Jason pushed Sam away. "Let me make this perfectly clear for you. I don't love you Sam. I'm in love with Elizabeth. I have loved her for a long long time. I'm not going to hurt her. She's been through enough pain to last her a lifetime. I'm married to Elizabeth and we have a family. You need to leave and never come back." Jason told Sam as he walked to the other side of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sam looked at him, she didn't know what else to say, she'd come back another day, she wouldn't give up, she nodded and walked away. Jason watched Sam walk out of the house and he walked up behind her, closing and then locking the door. Elizabeth must hate him. He needed to explain to her and pray that she didn't decide to pack up and leave. After Jason locked the door, he went upstairs to their bed room to find Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the bed, crying.

Liz sobbed, she was so upset, Sam had shown back up in their lives; she had a feeling that Jason would go back to Sam, leaving her to raise Lila and Jake on her own. She continued to cry as she tried covering her face.

Jason walked in to their bed room; it broke his heart to see Elizabeth so upset. "Sam's gone, I threw her out." Jason said to Elizabeth as he made his way over to her. He was ready for what ever Elizabeth was feeling.

She looked at him, "So are you going with her?" she sniffled, rubbing her eyes, she suddenly felt exposed to him, she yanked the shirt closed, from her neck to her knees so she couldn't show anymore skin.

Jason shook is head, "No, Elizabeth. I'm never going back to her. You, Lila, and Jake are my present and my future. Sam is my past." He said to her as he saw her cover up and e couldn't blame her. "I don't want any other woman. Elizabeth. I want you. I married you and I love you. I wouldn't trade your love for anything. Don't you that?"

Elizabeth looked at him, "Really.." she whimpered, "So you feel nothing towards her?" she pressed, she hated the feeling she felt, she dropped her hands, letting the shirt gap open in the front again

Jason nodded, "Yes really. I have no feelings towards Sam except the kind that make me ill when I see her. Does that count?" He asked her as he saw Elizabeth drop her hands and let the shirt hang open. She nodded and smiled lightly, she didn't move, she didn't do anything except look up at him. He smiled, "What? You see something on me?" He asked her, jokingly as he brushed off what ever she was looking at.

She shook her head as she stood up "I'm sorry." she whispered and leaned towards him pressing her face against his neck. Jason stood up too, "You don't have to be sorry. If anything, I need to apologize to you or at least you could have kicked Sam's ass." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and held her tight.

She sighed and smiled as she kissed his neck and nibbled his skin "I still want you" she whispered "No more talk of Sam."

"Mmm, my sweet sweet Elizabeth, I want you too." He moaned into her skin.

She moaned and smiled as she pulled him down to lay on his back onto the bed and smirked as she crawled on top of him and took his wrists and put his hands above his head, her chest ending up at face level with him.

Jason wanted his wife, but he didn't feel very well. He started to feel hot and clamy. Maybe it was something he had eaten that made him sick. Jason immediately jumped back from Elizabeth and headed for the bathroom and threw up.

Elizabeth almost fell onto the floor but caught herself, she ran into the washroom after him and kneeled beside him "Oh honey." she cooed rubbing his back to comfort him.

Jason didn't want Elizabeth near him, but he knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer as he continued to get sick. 10 minutes later, Jason was hugging the toilet. It felt cool against his skin and Jason needed that feeling. He stayed on the floor hunched over the toilet for another 5 minutes just to be safe. He then looked at Elizabeth, "I'm okay." He replied as he slowly got up and walked over to sink and rinse his mouth out and brush his teeth.

Elizabeth flushed the toilet for him then sighed as she felt his forehead "Your burning up baby." she said "Get in bed." she ordered helping him to bed and tucked him in than went back and got a cool rag and some Tylenol and a cup of water, she handed him the pills and water and than put the rag to his forehead and sent a text Carly not to bring the kids back for the night since she didn't want the baby or Lila to get sick.

Jason did as he was told and got into bed. He immediately shimmied out of the sweats he was wearing and threw off the comforter leaving only the sheet on. Jason took the pills and drank the water. Hopefully what ever Jason caught would pass with in the next 24 hours. Jason hated this, being in bed sick, that is.

She smiled and stroked his forehead "I need to run to the store and get some more medication." she said to him "Johnny is outside the door in case you need anything else." she said and kissed his cheek "Just rest." she assured him "I'll be back quickly." she said getting changed into a black tracksuit and slipped on flip flops and left.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Once Elizabeth had left the apartment, Jason was now alone in the penthouse stuck in bed. He didn't know what made him sick but he was hoping he would find out. He wanted to be well so he could take care of his family.

An hour or so later, Sam re-entered back into the house as she saw Elizabeth walk down the street and grabbing a cab, she smiled as she sneaked upstairs to talk to Jason, she was going to talk to him, weather he liked it or not, she stood in the doorway of his bedroom "Jason" she whispered.

Jason was now delirious…. His fever had gotten worse just after Elizabeth left the house. The Tylenol wasn't working and Jason was still sweating and clammy. He threw up several times into a bucket that was on the night stand. He hated being sick. He could barely move, let alone talk, but he managed to say, "Elizabeth".

Sam smirked, he thought she was Elizabeth. She nodded, deciding she'd play the game, she walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed "it's okay honey, im going to take care of you" she whispered stroking his face

Jason could hear someone in the room with him but he just couldn't see them because of the delirium that had set in. He nodded, "I love you, Elizabeth." He said to the figure that looked like Elizabeth. He could feel her stroking her face. "Mmm, that feels nice..." he whispered.

Sam smiled and climbed on the bed straddling him, "I'm going to make my baby feel nicer." she cooed at him, she smiled as she kissed his neck and pulled the sheet off him and than lifted her skirt and pulled her panties to the side "Are you ready for me baby?" she asked.

Jason wasn't sure what was happening just then. All he knew was that he wanted his wife. "Yes, Elizabeth... I want you." He moaned out not realizing he was about to cheat on his wife. Sam smiled as she took him and took him into her and moaned as she put her hands on his chest, she knew this was wrong, she knew that he had a family, two children and that he was sick but it felt so right between them. "Tell me how much you love me" she moaned as she rode him.

Jason was completely out of it no thanks to this fever he has which hasn't broken yet. Nothing was registering to Jason. How could it be when he couldn't see straight and was throwing up every 10-15 minutes? "I love you so much Elizabeth that I ache for you..." he mumbled.

Liz had arrived home a few minutes ago putting the pharmacy bag on the desk as she heard a woman's voice upstairs, she walked slowly upstairs and watched in horror as Sam McCall rode her husband, he seemed to enjoy it too, Sam felt someone watching and smiled as she looked over his shoulder, "Oh liz, your home." she smirked as she got off Jason and fixed herself

Still out of it, Jason just laid in bed not saying anything. When Elizabeth did walk into the room, his eyes tried to focus on her, but he had failed. 'What the hell just happened?' He thought. "Elizabeth, is that you?" He asked. He needed to hear something….a pin drop.. any thing.

Liz rushed over to Jason, kneeling beside him, "Sam, call the hospital. He needs the paramedics!" she yelled at her. Elizabeth wanted to yell at Jason but she'd do it when he felt better. "It's okay baby, I'm here." she whispered stroking his forehead as Sam went to a corner and dialed the ambulance.

Ten minutes later, the paramedics showed up. "What happened, Ma'am?" One of the medics asked Elizabeth as the other two loaded Jason on to a gurney and began taking his blood pressure.

"He suddenly became sick." Liz explained to the medic as she watched the other two work on Jason as Sam managed to slip out of the penthouse and leave. "He has a fever and he seems delirious." she said as she continued to explain what had happened. "I tried giving him Tylenol." She said as they walked downstairs

The medics noted that and made sure Jason's doctor would get the information. "We have to get your husband to Mercy right way." He told Elizabeth as they all walked out of the penthouse. Once on the street, Jason was loaded into the ambulance calling out for his wife. "Elizabeth, I want my Elizabeth." He said as a breathing mask was placed over his face. The medic turned to Elizabeth, "He's asking for you."

Elizabeth nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance, tears welling up in her eyes as she sat beside the medic at Jason's head as she stroked his face "Hi baby." she smiled through her tears. He had never been this sick since she had met him, she was scared, she refused to loose him; he needed her and she needed him.

This was worse than being shot at to Jason. He could take bullets, but he couldn't handle being sick. Jason turned his head slightly to get a good look at Elizabeth, "Don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry." He said as he reached up to yank off the oxygen mask. Jason was scared too and it showed through his voice which was cracking. He needed his family.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

She smiled lightly as she put the mask back onto his face and held it there and leaned down closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to his forehead "I'm sorry, it's just been an overwhelming day." she whispered and smiled as she pressed another kiss to his forehead "Jason, I want you to do what the doctors say, please don't fight them." she pleaded as she looked through the back window seeing them pull up to Mercy.

He nodded as the ambulance pulled up to Mercy. He loved his wife and he would do what she and the doctors tell him to do. He then took her hand and held it. All he needed was Elizabeth and everything would be okay. At least he thought it would be.

The ambulance stopped and Liz knew she couldn't go with him, this time the tears flowed freely down her face, "Jason" she cried pulling her hand away as they pulled him out of the ambulance, she got out standing behind him as they rushed him in, "I'll see you soon." she cried as she pulled away from him.

Jason just looked at Elizabeth with sad eyes knowing that she couldn't be with him but he also knew that she could take care of herself and the kids if something were to happen to him.

Liz wiped her tears as she paced the waiting room outside of the er, she knew he'd be okay, she prayed to god he wouldn't take her husband away, she paced faster.

Sam showed up and went to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, how's Jason? Any word?" She asked her. Sam wasn't through just yet. She intended on having Jason even if she had to break up his marriage to do it.

"No Sam, he's dying, he's sick and you screwed him instead of helping him!" she sobbed as she turned and went to sit down.

"Jason's not going to die, he can't die. I love him and Jason didn't seem to mind. In fact, I think he enjoyed it." She said to Elizabeth as she watched her go take a seat.

Elizabeth looked up at Sam with anger in her eyes. "He thought that you were me the entire time Sam! You might love him but he loves me, your not going to win." she snapped "Now go away."

Sam looked at Elizabeth thinking that this wasn't the time or the place to cause a scene, so Sam left, but not without giving Elizabeth a warning. "I'll leave, but this is not over. Jason loves me and he will come back to me." Sam snapped as she left.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Liz sighed rubbing her face; she didn't have any tears left so she just sat back in the chair waiting for word on Jason. Elizabeth needed to be with Jason, she was scared for him.

Just as Sam was leaving, the doctor that had examined Jason walked up to Elizabeth. "Mrs. Morgan, I'm Dr. Bryant." She walked up to him and shook his hand, "How's my husband?" she asked him, wanting to cry again.

Dr. Bryant smiled, "Your husband is going to be fine. Mr. Morgan just has the flu. His fever is high and we're bringing it down gradually with medication. His fever is what caused his delirium." Dr. Bryant explained to Elizabeth.

She smiled, breathing a sigh of relief "How long is he going to be kept here, maybe at least overnight would be a good idea?" she suggested to the doctor.

Dr. Bryant nodded, "Mr. Morgan is staying overnight for observation. You can stay with him if you like." The older man offered.

She nodded "Thank you, Dr. Bryant." she said shaking his hand "May I see him now?" she asked. "It's my pleasure and of course you can see him. I'll take you to him." Dr. Bryant said.

She nodded and followed the doctor than walked inside to the private room, she covered her mouth in shock, she wasn't use to seeing him attached to machines and needles in him, she lowerd her hands and walked over to him, crying as she sat beside his bed on the chair and took his hand carefully, watching the iv in the top of his hand, she watched him, crying as she stroked his face, "I love you." she whispered.

Jason lied still in the hospital bed and moved his hand to grab a hold of something. He knew he hated it here. He ended up grabbing a hold of Elizabeth's hand. Jason opened his mouth to speak, "I love you too, my sweet girl." He whispered. He then slowly opened his eyes and clearly saw Elizabeth for the first time since his high fever.

Liz continued to cry as she smiled slightly watching his eyes open, she could tell he could see her better as she continued to stroke his face "My baby." she whispered as she smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks, "You are going to stay here, and you are going to get better." she whispered. Jason watched as Elizabeth continued to cry. "What happened? Why am I here?" He asked Elizabeth. The last thing he remembered was lying in bed waiting for Elizabeth to come home with his medication.

Elizabeth sighed, "You got sick and became delirious." she said to him "I walked in to the house and found you and Sam having sex." she said, trying to act like it was nothing but it hurt just to be thinking about it. Jason was shocked; he couldn't believe that he had cheated on his wife with his ex. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I swear to you I didn't know. I thought she was you."

Jason began saying as he looked at his wife in shock. Sam had taken advantage of him.

Elizabeth smiled lightly, shaking her head as she put her finger on his lips "it's fine" she said "i understand" she added, she wouldn't let up on how she really felt about it, he didn't need it when he needed to heal "I just want you to worry about getting better." she whispered, she felt sick to her stomach thinking about seeing Sam riding her husband.

Jason knew in his heart that he had hurt Elizabeth and he knew that she probably wouldn't forgive him and why would she? Jason in a delirious state had been taken advantage of. "It's not fine Elizabeth. What you saw was me being taken advantage of and for the record, I was helpless and I couldn't see straight." Jason explained quietly.

liz smiled, she had forgiving him, it wasn't his fault, she loved him, they'd work through this, she stroked his sweaty forehead and smiled as she put the oxygen mask over his face "Sleep" she whispered "I love you."

Jason calmed down and closed his eyes as he tried to sleep. He managed to get a few hours of sleep as he woke up with a start. "Elizabeth! Come back!" He cried out, jolting up. He looked over to his left and there Elizabeth in the chair. 'It was just a nightmare.' He thought. The nightmare was he and Sam together raising Jake and Lila. Some how Sam convinced Jason that Liz was with Lucky yet again and he was forced to stay with Sam.

Liz had just finished pumping out a few more bottles for jake when jason woke up screaming, she wheeled her chair closer to the bed and stroked his face "It's okay baby, I'm here." she whispered "Im not going anywhere, I'm here." she cooed. Elizabeth prayed Sam would stay away from them, at least while Jason recuperated.

Jason calmed down his breathing when he heard his wife's voice and felt her hand touch his face. It was definitely a nightmare. He turned to Elizabeth and took off his mask. "I want to see our children." He said to his wife. He needed Lila and Jake near him.

"Jason," she sighed, the doctor had come in earlier and said that his fever had shown back up and they had to give him a higher dose "Honey, you could be contagious" she said to him "I've been pumping breast milk; Carly and sonny came by while you slept and took the bottles for me, they're going to take care of the kids while your getting better." she said stroking his face. She wanted so badly to climb into the bed with him and hold him, to comfort him but she knew she would be only able to do it from this wheeling chair on the side of his bed.

"Elizabeth, please let me see them even if it's just for a few minutes. I won't get them sick. I just need to see them." He begged his wife. All Jason wanted to do was see for himself that his kids weren't in the hands of that hooker, Sam McCall.

Elizabeth she sighed and called carly's cell "carly, are you still here, good, can you bring the kids up to see jason" she asked on her cell "i know he's sick but he needs to see them, alright" she said and hung up and smild "they're on their way" she said to him

Jason was relieved that he could see his kids. "Thank you." He said to Elizabeth. "I guess, I'm stuck here for a few more days until my fever breaks completely, right?" He asked her, looking at her with sad eyes. She smiled and stroked his head "We're sticking around here until your back to your normal self" she smiled as Lila ran into the room. "Daddy!" she squealed happily as Sonny grabbed her hand, "Lila honey, Daddy's sick, you can't go near him." Sonny said as he watched Liz take off Jason's oxygen mask and put on a surgical one to keep out the germs. "Lila come here, it's okay." she said as Lila walked slowly towards the bed as she let go of Sonny's hand and stared at all the wires and tubes and machines "Daddy." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes "Are you going to die?" she asked.

Jason smiled as Liz removed his mask replacing it with a surgical one. Jason motioned for something to write with.. a pen and paper because he wasn't going to talk with the mask over his mouth. He wanted his family to know that he was going to be okay. Sonny walked out of the room and to the nurses station, asking for a pen and paper. When he had them, he returned to Jason's room handing him the supplies. Jason took the pen and paper and began writing, "No baby girl, I'm not going to die." Once he finished it, he handed the pad to Elizabeth and she read what was written to Lila.

Liz read it to her and Lila looked at him and climbed up onto the bed and liz took her into her arms "Honey, you can't get on the bed." she said "Blow Daddy a kiss; we'll be home soon." she said to her, Lila nodded and cried as she took a shaky hand and blew him a kiss.

Jason pretended to catch the kiss and put it in his invisible hospital gown pocket. He waved as Lila, Jake, Sonny and Carly left the room and headed home. Jason watched as Elizabeth closed his door and walk over to his bed. Jason then held out his hand for his wife to take. "Thanks for letting me see them. I just wanted to make sure that Sam got no where near them." He explained to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled as she stroked his face, he felt hot, his fever was coming back, she sighed leaning over and kissing his forehead lightly "Sleep Jason, I'm staying here. I'll be here with you." she said as she yawned.

_'Damn fever!_'' Jason thought. Thank God the delirium had stopped. All that was needed now was the fever to break so he could be released and go home. "Mmm, okay." he said as he too yawned. His body was telling him that he needed sleep.

Once Jason had fallen asleep liz lowered her head to the edge of the bed, she knew she'd wake up sore but she was okay with that, she didn't want to lie on the cot the nurses provided and Jason wake up from another nightmare, she clutched his hand as she slept soundly for the rest of the night.

Jason slept through the night with no problems. He still had dreams of Sam and him living together, but they were soon replaced with his real family, Elizabeth, Jake, Lila, Sonny, Carly and the rest of them. He was hoping to get released soon.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the comments, I appreciate them. I tried to throw in Sam as much as I could here. Comments are always welcome

Chapter 35

A half hour after she laid down Liz looked over and saw him asleep, she smiled and got back up off the cot and sat back down at his bedside, she saw the clock that said 5am, she sighed hoping for a few more hours of sleep; she put her head back down on his bed and fell back asleep until morning.

Jason and Elizabeth each got maybe three hours of sleep when the nurse showed up with breakfast. At this time, Jason was wide awake and he didn't care what slop the hospital had because he would eat it and he did, or at least he tried to.

Liz was still sleeping, she was uncomfortable and her back was stiff but she slept soundly. Jason didn't want to wake Elizabeth as the nurse showed up with breakfast. As the tray was placed in front of him, he grimaced, '_Hospital food is disgusting'_. He thought as he started to grab a fork and dig in to the food on the tray.

Liz woke up as he began to dig into the food, she smiled taking it away "I'll go get you something" she muttered sleepily putting the tray on another table away from his bed, she moaned in pain, arching her back.

Jason grimaced as he heard his wife's back crack. His grimace soon turned into a smile seeing Elizabeth take away the tray. "Thank you." He said as he tried to help her stand. "Can you get someone to bring Lila and Jake?" Jason asked before Liz left to get him more food.

"Honey," she sighed "They're probably sleeping at Carly and Sonny's." she said "I'll leave a message for Carly to bring them over later." she said to him. "I'm going to run over to Kelly's and bring you breakfast." she smiled kissing him.

"Thank you." Jason replied as he leaned in to the kiss. Jason then watched as Elizabeth walked out of his hospital room and then he turned on the TV. Being stuck in the hospital with nothing to do was boring, so TV occupied Jason.

Sam walked into his room and smiled as she shut off his TV. "Hello, lover." she smirked "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Better I'm hoping."

'_Oh damn. You again..._' Jason thought as he rolled his eyes. "Sam, I'm so not in the mood for your shit. What the hell do you want?" Jason asked her.

"I know you liked what I did to you" she said walking up to him "And I'm here to talk to you." she whispered. "I really hope Liz isn't taking her car." She said innocently as she sat on the bed's edge beside him

"I hated what you did to me. You took advantage of me when I was delusional. I thought you were my wife. You raped me!" Jason said to her as she sat down on the bed. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes at the skank. "What did you do?" He asked Sam as his voice began to rise.

Sam smiled, "I'm here to make you a deal, nothing will happen to her but you have to do what I say." she said to him reaching out to stroke his cheek "first you have to tell me you love me" she said

Jason rolled his eyes at the state statement, _'In your dreams. In your whorish dreams._' He thought. "Not going to happen. If you hurt my Elizabeth, or my babies, I will kill you. Got it?"

Sam smiled and than sighed "Too bad, Jason, because I have men that will kill Liz on my call." she said to him and smiled as she ran her hands along his chest, "All I want is a kiss."

"I have men as well and they will kill you the minute you set foot near my family. Blackmailing me or drugging me isn't going to make me kiss you." He said as he grabbed Sam's hand so hard that he heard each one of her fingers break.

Sam cried out as Elizabeth walked back in with a brown bag "Jason, stop!" Elizabeth screamed rushing up putting the bag on the end of the bed, she put her hand over his which was crushing Sam's fingers "Sam, get out of here." she snapped as Sam pulled away after a moment and left.

Jason looked at Elizabeth, and released his grip on Sam's hand. "Okay, I'll stop, just make sure she gets no where near me."

She sighed "no more Jason, I'm not dealing with this." she whispered, "I can't." she muttered and backed up, the brown bag dropped off the bed "i can't do this anymore." Jason sighed, "Elizabeth, I did nothing wrong. Threats were thrown and then you came in. If I did anything wrong, just tell me and when I get well enough to leave this place, I will pack up and leave the penthouse." He said to her, watching her back up to the door ready to run if necessary.

"I need to go...I'll be back...I need to go...go" she mumbled than went to his closet grabbing something and than left.

Sighing, Jason let his head fall back on the bed. He had hoped Elizabeth didn't do anything stupid.


End file.
